fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Na szerokich wodach
Część I Poranek, tak jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj, był mglisty i chłodny. Zwlekła się z łóżka i otworzyła okno. Uderzył w nią chłód, rozwiewając resztki snu. Miasto i jego mieszkańcy tonęli w mlecznobiałej zawiesinie. Ubrała się i wyskoczyła przez okno, amortyzując upadek przewrotem. Tak było szybciej, a poza tym, nie chciała się spotkać z właścicielką, która jej nie cierpiała. Nic dziwnego, skoro pierwszego dnia pobiła dwóch klientów. Śniadanie też nie było problemem, kilka miesięcy temu była w Metru Nui, gdzie wraz z innymi istotami uzupełniła energię na najbliższy rok. Westchnęła. On po raz pierwszy zabrał ją do Miasta Legend. Od tego czasu spotykali się co najmniej raz w roku, przy Wirze. Ale teraz go nie było. Tak, jak ostatnio. Szukała go, ale bez powodzenia. Chociaż i tak nie wiedziała, gdzie go szukać. Aż do niedawna. Aż do momentu, gdy Makuta zaproponowali jej współpracę. *** Ruszyła drewnianym pomostem do miejsca, gdzie cumowały statki. Właściwie mogły cumować wszędzie wokoło miasta, ale jako port służył tylko pewien wytyczony obszar. Dzisiaj znajdował się tam tylko jeden statek. Kapitan był jej celem. On by tego nie pochwalił, zawsze był taki "honorowy". Ale jego tu nie było. Natomiast Makuta znali jego położenie. Sprawdziła, czy sztylet gładko się wysuwa zza pleców i ruszyła dalej. *** Mieszkańcy nazywali to miejsce wioską, ale przybysze określali je mianem miasta. Miasta z Drewna. Drewniana osada położona między oboma Kontynentami, dokładnie w takim miejscu, że nie było widać ani Południowego, ani Północnego. Nic, tylko ocean. Mało kto wiedział o Mieście. Nawet ona dowiedziała się o nim przed kilkoma dniami. Kiedyś był to zlepek kilku małych statków, potem przy pomocy Toa Wody i Roślinności wioska się rozrosła. W poszukiwaniu zarobku przybywali tu stolarze, drwale dostarczali budulec. Wkrótce powstał port. Otaczający osadę, będący jej płucami. Sercem zaś był znajdujący się w samym centrum dom Turagi Wody, Turagę Roślinności pochłonęło kilka lat temu morze. Mieszkańcy żyli głównie z rybołówstwa i żeglowania. Niektórzy dostarczali prąd generowany z węgorzy elektrycznych. Właśnie oni przebudowywali drewniane miasto na bardziej zaawansowane - metalowe. Turaga Roślinności gorąco się temu sprzeciwiał, do czasu aż się utopił. Dla niektórych mogło to być podejrzane. "Miastowi" byli zbieraniną wielu ras, którym nie podobało się życie na stałym lądzie. Matoranie, Skakdi, Vortixx. Wioska zapewniała ochronę przed prawem ziemskim, ale nie przed morskim. Zadziwiające, że napadnięto ją tylko raz. Przy okazji wybito trzecią część populacji, spalono większość drewnianych zabudowań i uszkodzono pale utrzymujące mieścinę na powierzchni. Śmierć poniosła także Turaga Wody. Stało się to wyjątkowo mglistego dnia. *** W porcie nadal stał ten sam statek, który wczoraj przybił do Miasta. Znowu sprawdziła sztylet i podeszła do pilnującego trapu marynarza. Był to Karsianin. - Dokąd płynie ta łajba? - spytała spokojnie. Nie była nowicjuszką, umiała uspokajać skołatane nerwy - Ha? Na Północny Kontynent - odpowiedział płaskogłowiec. - A co, ha? - Chciałabym się z wami zabrać. Mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia. I pieniądze - marynarz prychnął. - Ha, na "Pięknej Keshi" płaci się pracą.. - To nie problem. Jestem zwinna, mogę wchodzić po tych linach, albo... coś. Żeglarz przechylił głowę i otaksował ją wzrokiem, uśmiechając się przy tym. - Może, ha. Ale pieniądze i tak weźmiemy, hehe. Porozmawia z kapitanem - wskazał głową na trap. Skinęła głową i powoli weszła na pokład. Od razu rozpoznała kapitana; wysoki Skakdi wydawał wszystkim rozkazy. Gdy się zbliżyła, zobaczyła że ma opaskę na lewym oku, a u lewej dłoni brakowało dwóch palców. - Kapitanie, ja... - Nie - przerwał jej Skakdi. Zatkało ją. Być może będzie musiała zabić go tu i teraz, na oczach załogi. Wolała zrobić to na morzu, pod koniec rejsu, albo na samym początku i uciec wpław do miasta. Nie było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale wolała to, niż bawić się w kotka i myszkę z załogą po wiosce. - Co? - wykrztusiła w końcu. Skakdi wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie jestem kapitanem - oznajmił z uśmiechem. - Tylko pierwszym oficerem. No, ale słucham. - Słyszałam, że ten statek płynie na Północny Kontynent. Mam tam sprawę, więc... - uśmiechnęła się najładniej, jak potrafiła i uniosła mieszek. Pierwszy oficer uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Chodź, przedstawię cię kapitanowi - skinęła głową w geście podziękowania i ruszyła za Skakdi, odprowadzana zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami marynarzy. Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. - Czemu "Keshi"? - spytała, gdy schodzili pod pokład. - Co? - wyrwało się Zakazianinowi, lecz szybko się zreflektował. - To była ukochana kapitana. Pewnego dnia zniknęła, a on szukał jej przez lata... Smutna historia. Zasępiła się. Pomyślała o swoim... przyjacielu. - Robie to dla ciebie - powiedziała bezgłośnie. - Kiedy wypływamy? Nagle łodzią szarpnęło. Skakdi zarechotał. -Teraz. Muszę iść, Valacar znowu dorwał się do steru i widzisz, co się dzieje. Nie bój się, kapitan cię nie zje - znowu parsknął i zostawił CaeTię przed kajutą kapitana. Odetchnęła głęboko i weszła. W środku panował zaduch. Od dawna nikt nie otwierał bulaju, ani nie wywietrzał pomieszczenia. - O co chodzi? - wybełkotał siedzący z założonymi na biurko nogami Vortixx, będący jej celem. Może nie było tak źle. Podeszła do okienka, odprowadzana mętnym wzrokiem kapitana. Bulaj był za mały, tą drogą nie ucieknie. Stanęła przed Xianinem i rzuciła w niego mieszkiem. Trafiła w twarz. Pijaczyna nie zareagował, zwalił się tylko na podłogę i zaczął chrapać. Podeszła i wprawnym ruchem rozpłatała gardło. By jak najbardziej opóźnić znalezienie zwłok, przykryła go jakimś kocem a obok położyła pustą butelkę. Wtedy zabrzmiał róg. *** Wybiegła na pokład, marynarze zaniepokojeni biegali tam i z powrotem, ale niechaotycznie. Zapewne nie oddalili się zbytnio od Miasta, ale ono już skryło się we mgle. Zamiast tego, zmierzał ku nim pomalowany na czarno okręt z czarnymi żaglami i... piracką banderą. Okręt nosił dumną nazwę "Zdobywca". Piraci byli już przygotowani. Wszyscy milczeli, uzbrojeni zarówno w broń białą jak i w miotacze. Żeglarze "Keshi" nie byli tak dobrze wyekwipowani. Po chwili, mogła się już przyjrzeć piratom. Była to zbieranina różnej maści mieszkańców świata. Skakdi, Steltianie, Vortixx, jakiś Południowiec, ktoś z wodnej rasy i chodzący na czterech spiczastych nogach mutant, przypominający przerośniętego insekta. W środku tego stał uśmiechający się z pogardą Toa w czarnym płaszczu, w czarnej zbroi, z mieczem wystającym znad prawego ramienia. Gdy łodzie zbliżyły się jeszcze bliżej, dostrzegła zimno w jego oczach. On również ją dostrzegł i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. - Poddajcie się, a puścimy was wolno - zakrzyknął. - Przynajmniej niektórych... - Nigdy! - wyrwało się z ust jednego z marynarzy "Keshi". W następnej chwili upadał, z harpunem w gardle. Kolejną chwilę później rozpętało się piekło. Toa zniknął za swoimi ludźmi; CaeTia również się cofnęła. Bitwa morska była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę. Skryła się za skrzynią i zaklęła. Najchętniej wskoczyłaby do morza i odpłynęła. W sumie, taki był pierwotny plan. Ale gdzie było Miasto? Chyba mieli je za plecami, ale nie była pewna. Namyślała się, gdy zza węgła chwiejnie wyłonił się pirat... z dłońmi przekłutymi ostrzami kosy. Dźgnęła go w udo i przekręciła sztylet, by rana się nie zasklepiła. Pirat tylko spojrzał na nią zamglonymi oczami. Nie wydał z siebie głosu, ale wzniósł ręce do ciosu. Wyrwała sztylet i gładkim ruchem poderżnęła mu gardło, ale krew nie trysnęła na nią strumieniem. Nawet nie pociekła. Z rany na udzie też. Ostrza spadły na nią chwilę po tym, jak wykonała unik. Pirat zatoczył się i kopnięty przez CaeTię, upadł. Wtedy zobaczyła ranę od topora z tyłu głowy. Śmiertelną ranę. Wbiła sztylet w jego skroń, ale i tak zaczął się podnosić. Jakby ciosy nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Jakby był... martwy. Spanikowała. Zaczęła się cofać, aż dotknęła plecami skrzyni. Ostrza uderzyły z góry, szybciej niż przedtem. Zdążyła odskoczyć, stal utkwiła w drewnie. Nie wiedząc, co robi, wbiła sztylet w kolano trupa i przekręciła. Upadając, wyswobodził broń, ale CaeTia rozwaliła już drugie kolano i uciekła. Nie była zbyt religijna, ale teraz zaczęła gorączkowo modlić się do Wielkich Istot. Mimo, że trupy były powolne i niezgrabne, marynarze, przerażeni, padali pod ich ciosami. Jeden z umarłych właśnie skręcił kark żeglarzowi, pomimo włóczni w piersi. Gdy odwrócił się w stronę Thoudki, zobaczyła też nóż wbity w oko. Chwiejnie ruszył na nią; chciał złapać ją wielkimi łapskami, ale prześlizgnęła mu się między nogami i szybko wbiła sztylet w goleń; skronie huczały od tętniącej w żyłach adrenaliny. Statki niemal się stykały. Marynarze "Keshi" zupełnie poszli w rozsypkę i piraci spokojnie i metodycznie ich wybijali, do spółki z żywymi trupami, których było coraz więcej. CaeTia zobaczyła przed sobą słaniającego się Karsianina, który pilnował trapu. Wtedy zobaczył tamtego Toa. I zrozumiała. Nie włączył się do walki, tylko stał i obserwował bitwę. Uśmiech oznajmiał, że doskonale się bawi. I jeśli ktoś ożywiał tych umarłych, to tylko on. Zgrabnie przeskoczyła na "Zdobywcę", by go zabić. Wykonała przewrót i pojawił się przed nią Vortixx z arbaletem. Nim zdążyła pomyśleć, sprężyła się i blokując ręką miotacz, przebiła gardło. Wyrwała truposzowi broń i ruszyła dalej, przez nikogo nie niepokojona. Wycelowała prosto w głowę Toa, gdy nagle ktoś wytrącił jej arbalet. Momentalnie odskoczyła i ujrzała rosłego Skakdi z brzydką blizną na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się, prawie tak paskudnie, jak jego kapitan. W lewej ręce trzymał zakrwawiony nóż. Zarechotał. - Będę darł z ciebie skórę pasami - przerzucił broń do prawej ręki, a w jego oczach pojawiły się ogniki fascynacji. - Morze to nie miejsce dla kobiet. Skoczyli na siebie, zaczynając jedną z wielu drobnych walk w tej bitwie. Ostrza noży starły się z metalicznym brzękiem. Przez chwilę się siłowali, lecz musiała zrezygnować ze zwarcia i skoczyła mu za plecy, po czym uderzyła. Z łatwością sparował cios i przeszedł do kontrataku, serią cięć. Odpowiedziała serią uników, wykonała zwód z lewej i pchnięła w żebra z prawej. Nie dał się nabrać, odbił cios i wściekle młócąc na wszystkie strony ruszył na nią. Musiała się cofnąć, ku jego satysfakcji. Gby oparła się o reling, sprężyła się i skoczyła w bok, nurkując pod ostrzem. Przeturlała się i licząc na zaskoczenie uderzyła w udo. Atak ponownie nic nie dał, on był już gotowy. Znowu zaczął na nią napierać, a ona zaczęła się cofać. W końcu nie wytrzymała i znowu skoczyła, wyprowadzając kopniak w goleń. Zachwiał się, a ona kopnęła go kolanem w twarz i zaatakowała sztyletem z góry. Gdyby nie złapał go dłonią, byłby martwy. Nie wypuściła broni, więc zdążył wstać i złapać ją za gardło wolną ręką, wciąż zaciskając prawą dłoń na sztylecie. - Będę cię ciął powoli, kawałek po kawałku - powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na jej rozpaczliwe próby wyrwania się z morderczego uścisku. - Morze nie jest dla kobiet. Od braku tlenu pociemniało jej w oczach. Kopniaki zabierały coraz więcej energii. Jeszcze chwila... - Roig, dość! - krótki rozkaz kapitana jakby przywrócił Skakdi zmysły. Wypuścił CaeTię i przeskoczył na drugi statek, by dobić ostatnich żeglarzy. Klapnęła, rozmasowując szyję. Nie miała sił walczyć, adrenalina się wyczerpała. W końcu wstała i chwiejnie ruszyła ku Toa. Nim dotarła, róg obwieścił koniec walk. Kapitan spojrzał na nią. - Schowaj tę zabawkę i chodź za mną - nakazał głosem nieuznającym sprzeciwu, po czym zręcznie przeskoczył na drugi statek. Piraci uprzątali zwłoki z pokładu "Zdobywcy" i po uprzednim ograbieniu z wszelkich wartościowych przedmiotów przerzucali na "Keshi". Do Toa podszedł ten sam Skakdi, z którym walczyła. Z którym przegrała. Roig. Kątem oka zauważyła, że uzbrojone trupy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, schodzą pod pokład. - Wszyscy nie żyją, oprócz pierwszego oficera - zameldował Roig. - Dawać go! Dwaj piraci rzucili przed Toa ciężko rannego Skakdi. Tego samego, z którym rozmawiała. Nagle, spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony. Odwróciła głowę. - A kapitan? Co z nim? - kapitan nie spuszczał wzroku z klęczącego Skakdi. CaeTia westchnęła. - Nie żyje. Toa spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, podobnie jak obaj Skakdi. - Taak? - Zabiłam go - dodała. Toa uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Roig zarechotał, a drugi Skakdi posłał jej nienawistne spojrzenie. Tym razem nie odwróciła wzroku. - Co przewoziliście? Cisza. - Co przewoziliście? - Toa powtórzył pytanie, zaciskając pięści. Cisza. Nim kapitan zdążył napomknąć o swojej cierpliwości, rozległ się krzyk: - Poddaję się! Litości! - spod pokładu wyskoczył przerażony Vortixx. Prawie zemdlał, widząc trupy. Przechwycili go jednak dwaj piraci i rzucili przed Toa, obok Skakdi. - Litości, panie! - marynarz padł kapitanowi do stóp. - Błagam, panie! "Pan" uśmiechnął się. O dziwo nie szyderczo, lub okrutnie, lecz po prostu.. ciepło. - Spokojnie, przyjacielu - jego głos również był ciepły, przepełniony spokojem i życzliwością. - Powiesz mi, o co cię poproszę, prawda? Vortixx szybko pokiwał głową. - Co wieźliście? - D-drewno i materiały do Miasta. - Miasta? - Z Desek. To jest, Miasta z Desek, panie. - A gdzie teraz jest ten towar? - S-sprzedany, panie. - Cały? - T-tak, panie. - No! Nie było tak źle, prawda? - kapitan przeszedł za Vortixx, jedną ręką wyciągając sztylet CaeTii, a drugą klepiąc go po przyjacielsku w ramię. - C-co teraz ze mną będzie, p-panie? - spytał nerwowo marynarz. Toa położył ręce na ramionach Vortixx. - Ty? Zginiesz - oznajmił wcale wesoło i jednym ruchem poderżnął mu gardło. Thoudka pomyślała, że szybka śmierć była błogosławieństwem dla tego nieszczęśnika. Kapitan tymczasem zwrócił jej broń rękojeścią do przodu i ponownie skupił się na Skakdi. - Teraz nie jesteś mi już potrzebny. - Taak!? Pluję na ciebie, Vastatorus! Na ciebie, na tę zdradziecką sukę i na całą tę bandę potępieńców! Rozumiesz!? W oczach Toa pojawiły się ogniki gniewu. - Za te słowa zginiesz. Skakdi prychnął. - Możesz mnie zabić tylko raz - wycedził przez połamane zęby. - Czyżby? - Vastatorus uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale, a trup Vortixx wstał. Kapitan błyskawicznie dobył miecza, a Thoudka niezauważalnie westchnęła. Ostrze było najwyższej jakości, czysta protostal. Toa uniósł broń i nie patrząc, wbił w głowę trupa. Ten tylko się zachwiał. W ciągu kilkunastu sekund Toa zmasakrował twarz umarlaka; protostal lekko przechodziła przez skórę, mięśnie i kości. Kapitan pozbawił trupa resztek głowy, a gdy ten pochylał się by je podnieść, zakończył pokaz, wbijając miecz w kręgosłup. W skupisko nerwów. W główne stylisko, w trzon szkieletu. W słaby punkt. - Ale nie martw się, to cię nie czeka - Vastatorus zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Skakdi. - Ty... spłoniesz. *** Wrzeszczącego i wijącego się niczym węgorz, Skakdi przywiązano do masztu "Keshi", po czym oblano łatwopalną substancją, wraz z resztą statku. CaeTia zobaczyła również, jak czworonogi insektoid pożera trupa jednego z żeglarzy. Zrobiło jej się słabo. Vastatorus tymczasem przyjął z ręki Roiga płonące łuczywo i rzucił prosto w plamę oleju. Płomienie momentalnie ogarnęły pokład i nogi rzucającego pod ich adresem klątwy i obelgi nieszczęśnika. Z czasem ogień z trzaskiem piął się coraz wyżej i wyżej, w akompaniamencie wrzasków Zakazianina. Chciała odwrócić wzrok od krzyczącego wniebogłosy i topiącego się marynarza, ale Toa złapał ją za ramię, nakazując patrzeć. I patrzyła. W końcu płomienie sięgnęły piersi Skakdi i ten wyzionął ducha. Vastatorus nakazał ruszać zgodnie z planem, a CaeTię zaprosił do swojej kajuty. *** Nie zeszli pod pokład, jak sądziła, kapitańska kajuta mieściła się pod mostkiem, na rufie. Pomieszczenie było takich samych rozmiarów, jak na "Keshi", ale wydawało się większe, ze względu na brak szpargałów i innych śmieci. Łóżko w kącie, biurko, dwa fotele, dwie skrzynie, kilka półek ze szkatułami, pięknie wykonanym rogiem bojowym, miejscem na maskę i jakimiś papierami, zabezpieczanych siatką przed rozbiciem w czasie manewrów. Na biurku leżała pięknie wykonana, duża mapa. CaeTia zauważyła, że lądy przypominają... jakąś istotę. Na mapie były również zaznaczone prądy morskie, szlaki handlowe i trasy pirackie. Na obrzeżach papieru, poza mapą narysowano wszystkie rozumne istoty zamieszkujące Wszechświat Matoran, po jednym przedstawicielu każdej płci. Toa, Matoranie, Skakdi, Vortixx, Steltianie, itd. Toa zdjął płaszcz i zawiesił na wieszaku przy półkach, a obok w uchwytach umieścił miecz. Zamienił też Kanohi; obie wyglądały tak samo. Następnie zdjął ze stojaka butelkę, nalał sobie i jej, po czym kazał CaeTii usiąść. Sam również spoczął w wygodnym fotelu, założył nogi na biurko i popijając, zaczął się jej przyglądać. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czemu żyjesz? - przerwał ciszę. Powoli skinęła głową, kątem oka zauważając, jak coś kłębi się na górze półki. Nie widziała, co to jest, było tam dziwnie ciemno. Chyba, że to właśnie ciemność się kłębiła... - Otóż, zaciekawiło mnie, co taka samotna kobieta robi na morzu. I postanowiłem dać ci szansę na zaspokojenie tejże ciekawości. Zatem, opowiadaj. Ale nie kłam, umiem to wyczuć. To przydatna umiejętność dla... mojej profesji. - Profesji... Mordowania niewinnych i napadania na statki - pomyślała. Już otwierała usta, by zacząć opowieść, gdy niespodziewanie jej przeszkodził. - Nie myśl jednak, że to ureguluje twój dług - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Odpracujesz go walcząc z nami ramię w ramię i... słuchając mnie. - Słuchając? - Tak. Napadniemy kilka statków, może złupimy jakąś wioskę, popływamy, opowiem ci swoją historię i będziesz wolna. Wysadzimy cię w najbliższym porcie, a tymczasem będziesz... - Zakładniczką. Wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie, to nie jest dobre określenie. Raczej, "jedną z nas". Aczkolwiek, nie obawiaj się. Na statku nic ci nie grozi. Przynajmniej z mojej strony. - A... załoga? Wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w dno pucharu. Widocznie nie spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył, bo wstał i ponownie napełnił naczynie. - A jak ty właściwie masz na imię? *** Opowiedziała mu o wszystkim. O Therus Nui, o wojnie, o Wygnańcach, o tym jak Go zdradziła, jak potem do niego wróciła, i jak odpłynęła z wyspy. Jak On potem do niej przybył, zagubiony, szukający pomocy i pocieszenia. O tym, jak go pocieszyła, jak pokochała, jak utraciła. Jak go szukała i jak nawiązała kontakt z Makuta. Wszystko. Toa przez cały ten czas siedział i cierpliwie słuchał. -Przejmujące - skwitował w końcu. - Ale źle wybrałaś. Makuta ci nie pomogą. Im chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o moją śmierć. Zakrztusiła się. - Twoją śmierć? - spytała ochryple. - Gdyby nie sztorm, zgodnie z planem Bractwa dziś rano bylibyśmy w Mieście. Ale będziemy za chwilę. Zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu. Nie czuła się winna śmierci tamtego Vortixx, i tak nikt go nie żałował, a ona była profesjonalistką. Czuła się natomiast winna, że nie zabiła Toa wtedy, gdy miała szansę. Vastatorus dostrzegł jej ruch. - Nie radzę - zdjął nogi z biurka i sprężył się. - Nie zabijesz mnie. Lepsi od ciebie próbowali. Uniósł rękę. Nagle obok CaeTii pojawił się wąż. Wąż z cienia. Zamarła. Ciemność z półki zaczęła kłębić się jeszcze bardziej, cienie przedmiotów nagle się wydłużyły. Poczuła, jak coś pełznie jej po nodze. Wąż błyskawicznie owinął się wokół niej, unieruchamiając na krześle. Zaczęła wierzgać i trząść krzesłem, a ciemność oplatała ją coraz mocniej. Odchyliła głowę, by krzyknąć, ale cienista ręka złapała ją za szyję. Wydobyła z siebie tylko charczenie. Teraz to ciemność trzęsła krzesłem. Gdy nadeszło apogeum, już prawie zemdlała. Jednak Vastatorus opuścił rękę i ciemność rozwiała się jak pył rozrzucony przez podmuch wiatru, a promienie słońca przechodzące przez bulaje za plecami Toa oświetliły lepiej wnętrze. Zaczęła masować szyję i spojrzała na kapitana z wyrzutem. Wzruszył ramionami. - Taką mam właśnie moc. Podziękuj Makuta. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli. - Wiem, gdzie jest twój ukochany - głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Nie, nie wierzyła mu. Chciała wierzyć, ale nie wierzyła. - Skąd niby to wiesz? - Samo go pojmałem. Zacisnęła pięści. W to była skłonna uwierzyć. - Nie obiecuję, że jeszcze żyje. Nie wiem, co mogło się z nim stać... - Gdzie on jest? Gadaj... - W pobliżu Xii. W lochu Vortixx, który chciał przeprowadzić na nim eksperymenty. To przelało czarę goryczy. Zerwała się i wzniosła rękę do ciosu. On również się zerwał, odruchowo sięgnął do ramienia, zaklął. Spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie miecz. Potem przeniósł wzrok na CaeTię. W jego czerwonych oczach grały iskierki rozbawienia. - Tylko spróbuj, a już nigdy go nie zobaczysz. Jeśli wywiążesz się ze swoich zadań, popłyniemy go uratować. Masz moje słowo. - Słowo pirata. - Nic innego nie masz. Wyślę wiadomość, by zaniechano badań. Znowu odezwał się róg. Zza drzwi dobiegła ich krzątanina załogi. - No, ruszamy. Mamy Miasto do zdobycia. *** Vastatorus szybko wydał rozkazy i rozdzielił zadania. Utworzył pary; każda miała przypłynąć do osady z innej strony i zastraszając mieszkańców, zebrać ich w chacie Turagi. Gdy spytał Thoudkę, czy w Mieście są jacyś strażnicy, odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, że jest ich kilku. Przemowę, Toa skwitował stwierdzeniem, że ma się obyć możliwie bez ofiar. Godzinę później, wieś płonęła. CaeTia, razem z Vastatorusem szła w kierunku centrum. Piraci zebrali tam wszystkich mieszkańców, dlatego Thoudka nie była odprowadzana przez nienawistne spojrzenia. Jeszcze. Chata Turagi również była nadpalona, jak większość drewnianych zabudowań. Spłonęło w nich mnóstwo istot. - Jak ktoś może być tak okrutny? - pomyślała. Załoga "Zdobywcy", z tego co zauważyła, liczyła około dwudziestu ludzi, klęczących, rannych i przestraszonych mieszkańców pilnowało tylko kilku. W tym Roig i insektoid-mutant. - Melduj - nakazał Toa pierwszemu oficerowi. - Zgodnie z planem zaatakowaliśmy grupkami z różnych stron, pędząc mieszkańców do centrum. Szło gładko, ale niektórzy spanikowali na widok Samauga - to mówiąc, Roig wskazał mutanta, a ten tylko zacharczał, prawdopodobnie była to imitacja śmiechu. - i się zdeptali. Widząc to, inni zaczęli się pchać i się podeptali. Niektórzy wpadli pod ostrza Kelera i Garlona. - Wpadli? - Chcieli ich stratować. Chłopacy tylko się bronili. CaeTia prychnęła. Nie zwrócili na to uwagi. - W tym samym czasie, nadwerężyli pale podtrzymujące wiochę. - Jak!? - Nie wiem. To jacyś szaleńcy. - A ogień? - Wypadek. Chcieli nas podpalić. Ale upuścili pochodnię. Sfajczyła się połowa Miasta, nim uratowaliśmy sytuację. Vastatorus ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Ilu zginęło? - Mówili, że trzecia część. Toa westchnął. Po czym zwrócił się do kulących się istot. Kulących wokół martwej Turagi. - Turagę też zabili!? Roig pokiwał głową. - A my chcieliśmy tylko grzecznie im przekazać, że Makuta nie podoba się, iż zamiast trzymać się wytyczonych granic, założyliście wioskę na morzu, poza jurysdykcją któregoś z członków Bractwa. Mieszkańcy słuchali zdumieni. - Czyli nie chcieliście nas zabić? - Najwyżej pobić. Co mi po takich biedakach jak wy. - To co teraz mamy z tym zrobić? Vastatorus tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, zamiatając podłogę płaszczem. Piraci i CaeTia, tym razem już odprowadzana przez nienawistne spojrzenia, ruszyli za nim. *** - A jednak służysz Makuta - stwierdziła, gdy weszli do jego kajuty. - Nie służę im - odparł, wieszając płaszcz. - Kiedyś służyłem. Teraz... z nimi współpracuję. - Czemu nakazali zaatakować wioskę? - Bo są szaleni. Już od dawna. Odkąd mnie porwali... Nalał im, usiadł i rozpoczął opowieść: - Jakieś sto lat temu był sobie Matoranin Dźwięku. Żył spokojnie w wiosce w centrum Południowego Kontynentu pełnej takich jak on, pod opieką Turagi Dźwięku, który nazywał się Declan; był to weteran z czasów Ligi Sześciu Królestw, należał do drużyny, którą rozwiązano. I tak Matoranin sobie żył, był prawą ręką Turagi. Mieszkał z nim, pomagał mu zarządzać wioską, nosił jego wiadomośći, w jego imieniu kupował przedmioty na targu opodal. Jak na prawą rękę przystało. Jednak Turaga Declan nie był takim zwyczajnym Turagą. Skrywał pewien sekret. Pewną tajemnicę, a raczej tajemniczą znajomość. Co kilka lat do wioski przybywała pewna istota. Wysoka, w zielonej zbroi. Był to mężczyzna, niezwykle tajemniczy mężczyzna. Zawsze rozmawiał z Declanem, proponując coś. Turaga zawsze się nie zgadzał. Przybysz zawsze zaczynał krzyczeć. Turaga również, a przybysz odchodził naburmuszony, tak jak Turaga. Jednak niekiedy, przybysz po prostu znikał. Teleportował się. I zarządca nie wiedział, co lub kto jest przedmiotem ich dyskusji. A był nim on sam. I tak sobie żyli, zarządca, Turaga i inni mieszkańcy wioski, spokojnie, bez wrażeń. No, może nie do końca, kilkanaście bio od wioski znajdowało się gniazdo Zyglaków. Paskudnych stworzeń, które... - Wiem, co to są Zyglaki - przerwała szorstko Thoudka. - ...które napadały na wioskę, w celu wyładowania swojej złości i nienawiści. Mieszkańcy wioski również ich nienawidzili, wszyscy bez wyjątku. Jednak z czasem wybudowali palisadę i zaczęli sobie radzić z potworami. Z roku na rok, ofiar było coraz mniej. Vastatorus przerwał na chwilę. - I wtedy przybyli Makuta. Czekał na jej reakcję, ale się nie doczekał. Mina CaeTii nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. - Było ich trzech, mieli ze sobą oddział Rahkshi. Na wstępie zabili kilku Matoran po czym zwrócili się do Turagi. Jeden wszedł z nim do chaty, pozostali dwaj pilnowali mieszkańców wioski, w tym naszego zarządcy. W końcu trzeci Makuta i Declan wyszli; ten pierwszy był uśmiechnięty, ten drugi zdenerwowany. Makuta zaproponował mu układ. Albo odda im zarządcę, albo wyrżną ich wszystkich i sami go sobie wezmą. Można powiedzieć, że Turaga nie miał wyboru... Ale miał. Zawsze jest wybór... Zawsze mógł wybrać walkę i godnie umrzeć, nie poddając się ciemiężcy... Ale on zgiął przed nimi kark i oddał Matoranina. Zdradził go. Wydał na pastwę Makuta. Po tym wszystkim, co Matoranin dla niego zrobił. Toa przerwał ponownie. CaeTia zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu ból. Ból i żal. Ale i gniew, zdradzała to mocno zaciśnięta pięść. - Ty byłeś tym Matoraninem - ni to spytała, ni to stwierdziła, zresztą zupełnie niepotrzebnie. - Tak - odpowiedział też niepotrzebnie. Przez kilka minut milczeli. - A więc Matoranin, Makuta i Rahskhi wyruszyli z wioski. Ruszyli na zachód, prosto przez siedlisko Zyglaków. Wtedy... wtedy Makuta rzucili im Matoranian na pożarcie. Tak po prostu. Nienawidził Zyglaków. One go także. Oszalały ze strachu błagał Makuta o pomoc, łapał ich za nogi i padał do stóp, a oni... tylko stali i uśmiechali się ironicznie. Odrzucili go. Gdy w końcu Zyglaki przemogły się i zbliżyły się do niego, płakał. Nie chciał umierać. Widział ich przed sobą, słyszał ich charkot, czuł ich smród. Wtedy chwycił kamień i uderzył najbliższego potwora w głowę. Było to zupełnie niespodziewanie. Bestie odskoczyły, oprócz tej jednej, którą bił. Zadziwiające, że go wtedy nie dotknęła. Byłby martwy. Ale Makuta na to nie pozwolili. Śmiejąc się, zabili potwora i kilku jego współplemieńców, złapali Matoranina i zniknęli. Teleportowali go. Na Destral. Do swojej siedziby. Zamilknął. Przez cały czas Thoudka słuchała w skupieniu, zastanawiając się, co takiego zmieniło zwyczajnego Matoranina w... potwora. - Robi się ciemno, a jutro będę cię potrzebował. Idź już. Roig pokaże ci kajutę, jest do góry. Gdy była przy drzwiach, odwróciła się i spytała: - Czyli teraz płyniemy na Xię? - Nie. Mam ważniejsze sprawy. - Ale... - Kest wysłał wiadomość, by zaniechano eksperymentów, więc ich zaniechają. Bo inaczej spotka ich mój gniew. Zrozumiała, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu i wyszła. Udała się na mostek, gdzie o nadburcie opierał się Roig. - Stęskniłaś się? - Zamknij się. - Ostatnim razem nie byłaś taka rozmowna. - Masz mnie zabrać do kajuty na dole. - Ha! A co, paniusia sobie życzy? - Kapitan sobie życzy. Spochmurniał. I ruszył na dół. - Kapitan, też mi kapitan - mruknął pod nosem. Sprowadził ją pod pokład; przeszli obok pomieszczenia załogi, dużego pokoju z hamakami, pakunkami i bronią na ścianach. Minęli też coś w rodzaju kambuza, w którym jedynym pożywieniem był... grog. - Nie jemy zbyt często, byliśmy w Wirze. Przynajmniej większość z nas. Przypomniała sobie mutanta - Samauga jedzącego marynarza i wzdrygnęła się. - Tak, jak ja. W końcu Skakdi wskazał jej drzwi i odszedł, naburmuszony. Weszła do środka, tu przynajmniej było normalne łóżko. Ale niezbyt wygodnie, jak stwierdziła po bliższym kontakcie. Długo nie mogła zasnąć rozmyślając o Vastatorusie, nim i przyszłości. Sen zmorzył ją chwilę po północy. Część II Obudził ją kopniak w goleń. Syknęła z bólu i spojrzała na niego - paskudnego Roiga. - Wstawaj, już pora. Vastatorus chce cię widzieć. Ciężko zwlekła się z łóżka. Była obolała, łóżko nie było wygodnie i do północy nie mogła zasnąć. Wzięła jednak sztylet i wciąż senna ruszyła do kabiny kapitańskiej. Otworzyła drzwi bez pukania i zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Toa siedział okrakiem na odwróconym krześle, a jakaś Vortixx masowała mu plecy. Chociaż nie. Wcierała jakąś substancję, jakiś balsam w... paskudne blizny, uformowane na kształt Kanohi. Vastatorus zauważył CaeTię i nakazał Vortixx odejść. Ta powoli i starannie zawiązała wokół piersi Toa bandaż, po czym zebrała swoje przedmioty i wyszła, cicho pobrzękując łańcuchami na rękach i nogach. Gdy przechodziła obok Thoudki, nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Ale CaeTia zwróciła uwagę na nią. Drobna i krucha niewolnica natychmiast przynosiła na myśl zbite i skomlące Rahi, a jej oczy były... puste, jakby wyczerpały zapas łez. W przelocie, na gardle Vortixx dostrzegła paskudne blizny. Toa tymczasem założył zbroję i zaprosił ją bliżej, do ogromnej mapy. - Kilkanaście lat temu czwórka najpotężniejszych piratów spisała Pakt - zaczął przemowę, pochylając się nad mapą. - Przedtem nie istniały zasady, regulujące terytorium, napady, szlaki i tak dalej. Przedtem każdy robił, co mu się żywnie podobało i to był dobre czasy. Przerwał i spojrzał na nią - Przedtem, każdy z tej czwórki miał własny... sposób karania... nieposłusznych - powiedział powoli, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. Pierwszy - Skakdi - przeciągał ich pod kilem. Drugi - Steltianin - okaleczał, obcinając place, wypalając oczy i uszkadzając struny głosowe - jednocześnie pozbawiając umiejętności mówienia. Trzecia, gdyż była to Vortixx, topiła ich. A czwarty... - Palił ich - zaryzykowała. Uśmiechnął się. - Tak. Paliłem ich. - Jednak po podpisaniu umowy własną krwią, zaprzestali tych działań i każdy trzymał się swojej części świata i tam grasował. Vortixx północy - zatoczył okrąg, a raczej elipsę, od Metru Nui przez Stelt, Xię i połowę Północnego Kontynentu. Skakdi zachodu - zaznaczył całe "ramię" istoty i sporą część Południowego Kontynetu. Steltianin wschodu - drugie ramię i część Południowego Kontynentu. Dla Toa resztki. - Południowe Wyspy i odrobina wybrzeża Kontynentu. - Dostałeś najwięcej - mruknęła z przekąsem. - Ale tam nic nie ma. - dodała, wskazując palcem Wyspy. Zaśmiał się. - Niekoniecznie. Zdobyłem tam to - wskazał na piękny róg. - Zdobyłem tam sporą część załogi. Zdobyłem tam Maskę. W jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. - Ale wracajmy do historii. "Paktowcy" eliminowali też konkurencję ze swoich terenów. Niektórzy pomniejsi łupieżcy składali im przysięgi i służyli im. - A wczoraj go złamałeś... Spojrzał na nią wrogo. - Pakt został złamany dawno temu. Widziałaś tę Vortixx? Znalazłem ją w pływającej łupinie na swoim terytorium. A to wczoraj było strategicznym działaniem, na styku granic. Zawsze się spierali o to miejsce. Ten incydent ściągnie ich tutaj. W moją pułapkę. - Ale gdyby nie sztorm... Vastatorus machnął ręką. - W tym rejonie pływa dużo statków. Kwestia czasu. - Czego więc oczekujesz? Toa Cienia uśmiechnął się i wręczył jej schowany za pazuchą piękny sztylet. - Protostal - oznajmił. - Przyda ci się, gdy będziesz walczyć z Verią. Spojrzała na niego. I zaklęła w myślach. - Coś jeszcze? - Tak. Myślę, że kiedy uporamy się z Paktowcami i zabijemy Makutę, popłyniemy na ratunek twojemu chłoptasiowi. - Makutę? - spytała zdziwiona. Vastatorus zmrużył z niezadowoleniem oczy. - Tak. Tego, który zlecił ci zabicie mnie, jednocześnie mnie zdradzając. A ja zdrady nie puszczam płazem, o nie. Teraz już idź. Posłusznie wyszła, oglądając sztylet. Doskonała robota. Idealnie wyważony i ostry jak brzytwa. Nie wiedząc zbytnio, co ze sobą zrobić, zeszła pod pokład. Z daleka usłyszała krzyki, dobiegające najprawdopodobniej z kambuza. Weszła do środka i ujrzała Roiga siłującego się na rękę z wysokim Steltianinem, w otoczeniu dopingującej załogi. Podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła, że na twarzy Skakdi maluje się wysiłek, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik jest niebywale spokojny. Na razie splecione ręce oponentów nie poruszyły się ani o palec, ale Steltianin nagle zaczął ustępować. Do momentu, gdy jego dłoń niemal dotknęła blatu stołu. Wtedy szarpnął ręką, błyskawicznym ruchem kończąc pojedynek. Kilku marynarzy zaklęło, inni się śmiali. Najdłużej zaś rechotał sam Roig, masując obolałe ramię. - Kiedyś cię rozłożę, Merh. - To samo mówiłeś pięć razy temu. Ale dzięki temu, mogę przynajmniej dowodzić, że jestem najsilniejszym łupieżcą na świecie - odparł, śmiejąc się, Steltianin. - Khhhrrhhhrk! - rozległo się z żuwaczek modliszkowatego Samauga. Prawdopodobnie było to wyzwanie. Jakby na potwierdzenie, mutant wyciągnął w kierunku Merha jedną ze swoich rąk, zakończoną wysuwającym się hakowatym ostrzem. Steltianin podszedł do niego, spoglądając złowrogo. Samaug nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, wysuwając szpilkowate ostrza stanowiące ostatni człon nóg, stając się to raz wyższym, raz niższym. W końcu znowu ryknął, odchylając głowę i mieląc żuwaczkami. Merh również się roześmiał i usiadł przy stole. Piraci zaczęli się rozchodzić z zawiedzionymi minami. CaeTia również się wycofała i ruszyła dalej penetrować statek. Trafiła do pomieszczenia załogi, w której składowali swoją broń i rzeczy osobiste. W większości, za posłania służyły porozwieszane między słupami podtrzymującymi strop hamaki, było jednak kilka "normalnych" łóżek. Nic ciekawego, oprócz pokaźnej kolekcji szabli, mieczy, toporów i buzdyganów. Niżej znalazła magazyn, tylko w jednej czwartej wypełniony towarem. Najpewniej zrabowanym. W końcu trafiła na to, czego szukała. W pomieszczeniu unosił się odór śmierci połączony z czymś jeszcze mniej przyjemnym. Oczy zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do ciemności, więc z łatwością policzyła trupy spoczywające na umocowanych stalowymi rusztowaniami bloki lodu. Konserwacja. Było ich dwadzieścia trzy. Dwadzieścia trzy uzbrojone w ostrza, przyspawane maczugi, pazury, stalowe zęby martwe ciała. Zazwyczaj wielcy i silni Skakdi i inni, jeszcze paskudniejsi. Opuściła pomieszczenie i wróciła na górę, w światło dnia. Oparła się o reling, nie wiedząc co robić. Statek stał w miejscu, czekając na pojawienie się pierwszego z Paktowców, który wpadnie w pułapkę Vastatorusa. *** - Spóźniliśmy się - stwierdził sucho jego wysoki towarzysz. - Widzę - odparł, patrząc na mieszkańców Miasta z Desek uwijających się przy zgliszczach. - Poprzednim razem też nie zdążyliśmy. - Wiem. - Potrzebujemy pomocy. Jego pomocy - wojownik silnie zaakcentował wyraz "jego". - Dobrze. Skoro trzeba to trzeba. *** Było już mocno po południu, gdy załoga dostrzegła statek. Zaraz potem następny. I kolejny. - Wszyscy troje przybyli jednocześnie? - pomyślała. To komplikowałoby plany Toa Cienia. Sam kapitan szybko pojawił się na pokładzie, u boku mając piękny róg, który widziała w jego kajucie. Był... wesoły. CaeTia natomiast niepokoiła się, a marynarze byli podekscytowani. Pewnie dzień bez napaści byłby dla nich dniem straconym. Największy i najokazalszy statek podpłynął do Zdobywcy. Jego marynarze byli zdziwieni widokiem kobiety, co już absolutnie jej nie dziwiło. - Vastatorus! - krzyknął Steltianin z rasy panów. - Reyse! - odkrzyknął Toa Cienia, podchodząc do relingu. - Co cię tu sprowadza, przyjacielu? Statki zbliżyły się na bio. - Nie jestem, i nigdy nie byłem twoim przyjacielem. Przybyłem wymierzyć ci karę. Złamałeś pakt. Toa Cienia zaśmiał się i powiedział coś Roigowi. CaeTia nie dosłyszała, ale Skakdi krzyknął, a dwaj marynarze wynieśli na pokład statku okaleczoną Vortixx... Ta wiła się, ale przestała po uderzeniu w głowę. Rzucili ją na kolana przed kapitanem. - Widzisz to? - Toa przeszedł za plecy płaczącej i odchylił jej głowę, ukazując strasznie pokiereszowane gardło. Reyse zamarł. - To ty złamałeś pakt. Oczy Vastatorusa błyszczały. Oczy Steltianina były wściekłe. - Nie masz dowodów! Nie wiesz, kiedy została okaleczona! - To nie ma znaczenia. Zasady to zasady. - No jasne - zrozumiała Thoudka. - Prowokacja. - Zapominasz, że nadal mam więcej ludzi. I trzy statki! - Jeśli twoi ludzie złożą broń i przysięgą mi wierność, a ty oddasz się w moje ręce, rozlew krwi będzie niewielki. Tym razem to Reyse się zaśmiał. - Jesteś szalony, Toa. Raczej TY powinieneś się poddać, i TWOI ludzie powinni mi się pokłonić. - To się nie stanie. - Więc um... - pirat nie dokończył, bo Vastatorus zadął w róg. Steltianin chciał go przekrzyczeć, ale Toa dął długo. Gdy przestał, po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku dni, rozpętało się piekło. Vastatorus zachwiał się na nogach, a w statki uderzyła potężna fala. CaeTia złapała się relingu, akurat by zauważyć jak wielkie macki łapią najbardziej oddalony statek Reyse'a, unoszą go i przekręcając, łamią jak wykałaczkę. Gdy macki zaczęły strząsać wreszczących marynarzy do usianej zębami paszczy, odwróciła wzrok. Tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak Vastatorus klaśnięciem uwalnia tornado z cienia, które wbija się w burtę pirackiej łodzi, przy okazji pozbawiając życia kilku żeglarzy. Piraci Reyse'a rzucili się z okrzykiem do abordażu. By nadziać się na strzały i harpuny. Z kolei piratów Vastatorusa nic nie powstrzymało, więc pod przywództwem uzbrojonego w dwa topory Roiga wpadli na pokład siejąc zniszczenie. Sam Toa Cienia skulił się z bólu. Zauważył to Reyse i z kilkoma marynarzami przeskoczył na "Zdobywcę", lecz nadziali się na CaeTię. Skoczyła między nich zwinna jak Muaka i rozchlastała jednemu gardło. Uniknęła topora, zawirowała i wbiła protostalowe ostrze w potylicę drugiego. Piraci byli za wolni. Nagle jednego z nich przebił miecz Vastatorusa. Po chwili Toa włączył się do walki i przeciął w poprzek tułowia kolejnego napastnika, nie wkładając w to zbyt wiele siły. Następnemu złamał miecz, a Thoudka gładko poderżnęła gardło. Inny marynarz zdołał ją jednak zaskoczyć i ogłuszyć ciosem ćwiekowanej pałki. Upadła i byłoby po niej, gdyby nie pojawienie się adiutanta Vastatorusa - Kesta, smukłego Południowca z rogami w karmazynowych szatach. Rzucony przez niego sztylet wbił się w pierś marynarza, zabijając na miejscu. Potem rogacz pomógł jej wstać. Obaj kapitanowie stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Reyse zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści miecza. Nie liczyło się już, że spora część jego ludzi zginęła albo złożyła broń. Teraz liczył się tylko Vastatorus. Toa Cienia ani na moment nie przestał się uśmiechać, gdy parował wściekłe ciosy Steltianina, gdy bawił się z nim uciekając przed klingą, gdy wreszcie podbiciem wytrącił mu broń. Odrzucił miecz, a między palcami zakłębiła cię ciemność. Potem przyjęła kształt szponiastych pazurów przedłużających jego ręce. Wbił pazury w ramiona przeciwnika i stęknął z wysiłku. Paktowiec krzyknął. CaeTia po raz kolejny w ciągu dwóch dni zamarła, wciągając ze świstem powietrze do płuc. Gdy je wypuściła, Reyse był już rozerwanym na pół byłym piratem. Widząc to, niedobitki jego ludzi złożyły broń. Wezwany rogiem potwór morski również zniknął, ku ogólnej uldze. Vastatorus wsparł się na ramieniu Kesta i mruknięciem podziękował Thoudce. Skinęła tylko głową. - A więc tak wygląda życie pirata? - pomyślała. "Jej" piraci właśnie wracali, z jeńcami. Na widok krwi na jej napierśniku i twarzy, Roig zarechotał. - Chrzest bojowy - rechot. Gdy jeńcy zostali rzuceni na kolana przed Toa Cienia, ten stał już o własnych siłach. - Chyba rozumiecie waszą sytuację. Jeśli przysięgniecie mi wierność, zostaniecie oszczędzeni. Większość z was. Kilku wypuszczę, by ogłosili co się tu wydarzyło. Przekażecie, że nadszedł czas zapłaty... Reszta zostanie włączona do załogi. Większość reszty, gdy tylko udowodni swoją wierność w walce. W przeciwnym razie, wszyscy zginiecie. Słyszycie? Odpowiedziało mu niecałe trzydzieści pomruków. - Doskonale. Zabić co piątego. Piraci, gdy tylko policzyli do pięciu, zaczęli się szarpać, ale Roig i dwaj inni marynarze powoli, acz konsekwentnie ich uspokajali. Następnie wybrano czterech piratów i w dwóch szalupach "pożyczonych" ze statków Reyse'a wysłano ich odpowiednio na północ i południe. Potem kilkunastu zabrano na jedyny ocalały statek i wypłynęli, wraz z kilkoma ludźmi Vastatorusa, CaeTia z ulgą zauważyła, że byli to między innymi Roig i Samaug. - Sprzedadzą ich handlarzom niewolników, prawdopodobnie z Vhanit - wyjaśnił jej Kest, mimo że go o to nie prosiła. Resztę zakuto w łańcuchy i wzięto pod pokład. *** Gdy wieczorem przyszła, przyglądał się dwóm głowom umieszczonym w zielonej substancji w akwariach pod sufitem, gdzie przedtem zasłaniała je kłębiąca się ciemność. Obok były miejsca na trzy kolejne. - Siadaj. Gdy usiadła, wznowił opowieść: - Spędziłem na Destralu kilka lat. Najpierw siedziałem w ciemnej celi, traciłem nadzieję na ratunek, a oni pielęgnowali moją nienawiść. Gdy uznali, że byłem gotowy, przynieśli mi Kamień Toa. Przemiana nie była przyjemna, ale ból był niczym w porównaniu do tego, co miało nadejść. Zabrali mnie do jakiejś sali, a pewien Makuta... wyssał ze mnie światło. Wierzgałem na stole, próbując zerwać łańcuchy, oczywiście bezskutecznie. Z Toa Dźwięku stałem się Toa Cienia. Stałem się sługą Bractwa. Bym o tym nie zapomniał, wypalili mi na plecach znak. Kanohi Kraahkan - symbol Makuta. Oprawca znał się na rzeczy, nawet teraz czasem cierpię i muszę korzystać ze środków uśmierzających ból. - Nie próbowałeś iść z tym do jakiegoś... uzdrowiciela? Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Próbowałem. Ale Oprawca znał się na rzeczy. Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, ale przyspieszone leczenie nic nie dało. - W końcu, gdy wyszedłem z ciemnicy poddali mnie szkoleniu. - Porwali cię, trzymali w więzieniu i zranili, by cię wyszkolić? - Tak. Powszechnie wiadomo, że Makuta są niespełna rozumu. - Mój nauczyciel szermierki również znał się na rzeczy. W czasach Ligi Sześciu Królestw dowodził flotą Bractwa, a nazywał się Morgulis. Po kilku miesiącach byłem już bardzo dobry. - Jesteś skromny, nie ma co. - Jestem rzeczowy. Po roku byłem już świetny. - I zacząłeś dla nich pracować? - Nie, otrzymałem łódź. Chcieli stworzyć sługę, który w ich imieniu ma panować nad morzami. I by później zastąpić Morgulisa na stanowisku admirała. Prawdopodobnie chcieli, bym go zabił, ale mój nauczyciel uprzedził ich, odchodząc. Pierw jednak nauczył mnie sztuki żeglarskiej, określania swojego położenia za pomocą gwiazd, czytania map, dowodzenia okrętami i tym podobne. Rozumiesz. Skinęła głową, gdyby nie był pewny. - Czemu akurat Toa? Czemu nie jakiś pirat-Skakdi? - Nie wiem. Może dowiedzieli się o moim przeznaczeniu i postanowili to wykorzystać. Przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Dostałem łódź - "Zdobywcę", ale nie była to ta łajba. To była stara krypa używana kiedyś przez rybaków. Dostałem też niewielką załogę. Oczywiście nie podobało im się, że ma dowodzić nimi jakiś "zielony Toa". Ale nie mieli nic do gadania. Przerwał na kilka minut. - To była nasza pierwsza wyprawa, rejs nowym statkiem i przetestowanie go. Trafiliśmy w sam środek sztormu. W pewnym momencie straciłem przytomność, uderzył mnie kawałek złamanego masztu. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje; mógł to być równie dobrze niezadowolony członek załogi. A nawet jeśli, to i tak mu się nie poszczęściło. Przeżyłem jako jedyny, aczkolwiek nie dzięki swym umiejętnościom. Ktoś nade mną czuwał. Gdy się ocknąłem, leżałem w szczątkach łodzi na plaży. W oddali wznosiło się piękne miasto. Początkowo myślałem, że umarłem i trafiłem na Artakhę, mimo iż jako Matoranin nie wierzyłem w takie bzdety. Ale to była Artakha, a ja żyłem. Ponownie przerwał. - Artakha? Przecież on... - Nie istnieje? - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - O, zaprzeczam, że jest bardzo żywotny, jak na swój wiek. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na głowy, nie mogła się powstrzymać. Dostrzegł to spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - To jest kara. Nie, nie dla nich. Dla Declana... Zamarła. Głowy z Kanohi - jedną brązową, drugą czarną - wyglądały, jak głowy Toa. Chociaż równie dobrze mogły należeć do Matoran... lub Turaga. Nie wiedziała już, co o tym myśleć. Zmieniła więc temat: - Czemu nie użyłeś trupów? Dlaczego zamiast tego wezwałeś potwora? - Trupy konta piraci? To byłoby niehonorowe. A gdybym to zrobił, nie mógłbym wtedy rozerwać Reyse'a na pół. I tak korzystanie z rogu wyczerpuje. Gdyby nie eliksiry Kesta, użycie mocy żywiołu zabiłoby mnie. - A gdyby nie ja, byłbyś trupem! - chciała mu wykrzyknąć prosto w twarz, ale ograniczyła się do pokiwania ze zrozumieniem głową. - A czy przywołanie tego potwora było honorowe?! Czy wysłanie tych jeńców na sprzedaż handlarzom niewolników było honorowe?! Czuła rosnący gniew. Obawiała się, że jeszcze chwila i powie - lub zrobi - coś, czego będzie potem żałować. Dlatego wstała, podziękowała i wyszła, podczas gdy on przyglądał się jej z ironicznym uśmiechem. Wstąpiła do kambuza i nie wiedząc kiedy, poprosiła o grog, pośród zdziwionych spojrzeń i śmiechu załogi. Wiedziała, że rano będzie tego żałować. *** Okazało się jednak, że jej się to opłaciło. Dołączył do niej Merh, wysoki Steltianin który siłował się z Roigiem i dowiedziała się co nieco o załodze. Jej rozmówca był z Vastatorusem od dość dawna, więc znał wszystkich. Szczególnie interesowali ją Roig, Kest i Samaug. - Roig dawniej był kapitanem, ale Makuta zwerbowali go jako pierwszego oficera. Towarzyszył Vastatorusowi od początku, ale nigdy nie został "jego człowiekiem". Myślę nawet, że szpieguje nas dla nich - dodał, pochyliwszy się nad stołem. - Ale trzeba mu przyznać, jest świetnym marynarzem i wojownikiem. Masz szczęście, że cię nie pociął tym swoim nożem. To psychol. - Kest... On też jest tu od początku. Tak w ogóle to Vhanit, z Południa. Był pierwszym zwerbowanym przez Kapitana i jest jego wiernym sługą. Raczej nie bierze udziału w walkach, opiekuje się Nivawkami, przekazywaniem wiadomości i przygotowuje lekarstwa i inne... środki... dla Kapitana. Razem z Roigiem są jego doradcami. Zajmuje się też trupami. - Zajmuje? - Te ostrza, noże, gwoździe, zbroje przyczepione na stałe do ciała. Ktoś to musi robić. - Rozumiem. - Samauga znaleźliśmy na Południu. Wtedy, kiedy zdobyliśmy róg przyzywający krakena. Mieszkańcy wysepki - jakieś ryboludy - chcieli złożyć naszego mutanta w ofierze, pewnie dla samego krakena. Vastatorus osobiście uwolnił go z okowów a my wybiliśmy tubylców i nakarmiliśmy potwora. I kraken syty i Samaug cały. Dlatego przysiągł Kapitanowi służbę i teraz z nami pływa. O swojej przeszłości nie mówił nic. Zresztą pewnie nie umie mówić. - To skąd wiecie, jak ma na imię? - Napisał je na piasku. Nigdy nic więcej nigdy nie napisał. - A ty? Jaka jest twoja historia? Steltianin uśmiechnął się smutno. - Byłem niewolnikiem, ale dobrze mi się żyło. Mój pan był łaskawy, miałem lepsze życie, niż niektórzy z Wyższej Rasy. Ale pewnego dnia, pan kazał sprzedać moją ukochaną. Też była niewolnicą, planowaliśmy któregoś dnia wykupić się - lub po prostu uciec - i zacząć nowe życie, daleko od Steltu. Błagałem go, by jej nie sprzedawał. Wpadłem we wściekłość. I w końcu go zabiłem. Zadusiłem tymi rękami - dodał, patrząc dziwnie na swoje dłonie. - Zapewne się domyślasz, że gdy niewolnik zabije pana, karą jest śmierć. Gdy pan zabije niewolnika, musi wpłacić grzywnę. Gdy moja ukochana dowiedziała się, że mam zginąć na publicznej egzekucji, a ona znowu trafi na targ, zabiła się. Rzuciła z okna. Dowiedziałem się o tym w więzieniu. To... to był cios. Straciłem chęć do życia, rozumiesz. Na pewno słyszałaś o takich przypadkach. Skinęła głową. - Już nakładali mi stryczek na szyję, gdy pojawiła się jakaś postać - znikąd, nie było jej i po chwili się pojawiła - złapała mnie i zabrała ze sobą. Na "Zdobywcę". To Vastatorus kazał mnie przeteleportować. Usłyszał o mnie i wykorzystał okazję. Dał mi wybór: albo służba, albo mnie wyda Steltianinom. Wiesz, co wybrałem. - Kim był ten, który cię teleportował? - Javinn. Należy do rasy mającej taką moc. Vastatorus go znalazł i zaoferował służbę. Kiedyś był przestępcą - wygnali go z rodzimej wyspy. A ty? - Co ja? - Kim byłaś? Co robiłaś na tamtym statku? Przez chwilę gryzła się z myślami, gdy wreszcie zdradziła mu prawdę. Słuchał, kiwając głową. Podziękowała za rozmowę i chwiejnie ruszyła do kajuty, więc Merh zaofiarował jej swoją pomoc. Gdy wylądowała w łóżku i przykryła się cienką kołdrą czuła wwiercający się jej w krzyż dziwny wzrok Pirata stojącego w wejściu. Podłoga skrzypnęła, jakby ruszył ku CaeTii, ale cicho zaklął, zawrócił i wyszedł. *** Całą noc śniły jej się koszmary. A zaczęło się niewinnie. Leżeli razem pod drzewem, nad brzegiem jeziora. Ona i on. Wpatrywali się w siebie, nie rozmawiali; to im wystarczyło. Obrócił ją na bok, plecami do siebie, i objął. Lewą rękę przesunął jej przed twarz. - Prosiłam cię, byś zdjął te pazury. Wiesz, jak ich nie cierpię - przekręciła się, by mu wygarnąć i zrozumiała, co jej nie pasowało. Jej ukochany nie miał połowy twarzy. Zaniemówiła, a on uniósł drugą rękę do ciosu - tą, którą po wypadku miał krótszą - przedłużoną przyspawanym ostrzem kosy. Warknął i ostrze wbiło się między jej piersi. Jęknęła cicho i przykryła ich ogromna fala, za duża jak na to jezioro. Woda zalała wszystko. Trup jej ukochanego opadał na dno, a ją złapała wielka maca, łamiąc kręgosłup. Potem ją uniosła i puściła, zrzucając wprost do usianej podwójnym rzędem zębów paszczy krakena. Obróciła się w powietrzu plecami do śmierci, wolała widzieć niebo. Wpadła w jakąś obrzydliwą substancję, jakąś błonę. Widoczne wokół żyły potwora oplotły się wokół jej rąk i nóg, spowalniając spadanie. W końcu przebiła się przez substancję, a żyły zmieniły się w łańcuchy, rozciągając ją w całej okazałości przed Roigiem ostrzącym już nóż. Za sobą wyczuła Samauga, kropla kwasu spadła jej na szyję, boleśnie parząc. O dziwo, gdy jedna z sześciu kończyn mutanta przebił jej brzuch, nie czuła bólu. Skakdi-psychopata podszedł do niej, wybierając miejsce, gdzie zacząć zabawę. - Mówiłem, że cię potnę, suko. Zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę. Ból był okropny. Ból robił się bardziej okropny, im wyżej pięły się płomienie. Ogień trawił jej ciało, a ona nie mogła już milczeć. Zaczęła wyć tak strasznie, że morskie kreatury czające się na dnie uciekały w popłochu. A ona umierała. Znalazła się w kajucie kapitańskiej. Ale nie ciałem, ciało przywiązane do masztu i krzyczące wniebogłosy widziała w płomieniach świecy - umysłem. Widziała, jak Vastatorus pochyla się nad mapami i coś szkicuje, nie zwracając uwagi na potępieńcze wrzaski. Jednak po chwili unosi głowę, spogląda na świecę i CaeTia czuje zimno. - Nie - szepcze, gdy Toa gasi świecę, dusząc płomień w palcach. Gdy ogarnia ją ciemność i chłód, słyszy jeszcze syk Toa, spowodowany poparzeniem. *** Obudziła się z krzykiem. Na widok czarnego płaszcza z lewej strony znowu krzyknęła. Vastatorus uśmiechnął się, ale oczy nie skrzyły się gniewem. - Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, u której jestem źródłem koszmarów. Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, rozumiesz? Za pięć minut chcę cię widzieć u siebie. Minęło kilka chwil, nim zrozumiała, że chodzi mu o wczorajsze posiedzenie w kambuzie. Skinęła powoli głową, w głowie jej huczało. - Idź do Kesta, da ci coś na to - rzucił i wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Zwlekła się z łóżka i nieco niezgrabnie ruszyła. Pokój Kesta znajdował się pod kajutą kapitana, był jednak od niej trochę większy. U sufitu znajdowały się klatki z wyjątkowo niewielkimi Nivawkami, blisko dużego bulaju. Rahi zaskrzeczały, gdy tylko weszła. W całym pomieszczeniu unosił się dziwny, mdły, sztuczny zapach. Na szafkach i w szafkach odpowiednio zabezpieczone stały różne mikstury. Na stole leżał cały zestaw noży z protostali, od bojowych podobnych do maczet, przez długie i wąskie sztylety, aż do niewielkich skalpeli. Ich właściciel zajmował się przyrządzaniem kolejnego dekoktu. - Taak? O co chodzi? - Potrzebuję czegoś na ból głowy. Oderwał się od pracy i otworzył szafkę, szukając czegoś. Po chwili wręczył jej flakonik z zielonym płynem. - Tak? Coś jeszcze? Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiała się. - Coś na sen. Nie sypiam dobrze, to pewnie przez to morze. - Jesteś Vhanitem, prawda? - zapytała, gdy przeglądał mikstury. - Mhm. Mam. Jedna kropla cię uspokoi, po dwóch zaśniesz na pewno, po trzech nie obudzi cię nawet stado Kana-Re. - A po czterech? - chyba po raz pierwszy w ciągu jej pobytu na statku, spojrzał jej w oczy: - Umrzesz. - A co to? - spytała, wskazując duży pojemnik ze złotą cieczą, która zdawała się błyszczeć. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. - Nazywam to płynnym złotem. Moja własna receptura. - Płynne złoto!? To płynne złoto, które uodparnia na wszystkie trucizny!? - Nie wszystkie. Na sporo z nich. Może większość - spojrzał na nią. - Większość jadów i trucizn, nawet z różnych stron świata, ma podobne składniki, zawiera tę samą substancję bazową. I istnieją środki neutralizujące jej działanie. Takie środki otrzymałem od Keetongu i wykorzystałem w złocie, zgodnie z zaleceniami Kapitana. - Vastatorus to pije? - Codziennie. Ktoś taki jak on musi dbać o zabezpieczenia. Podziękowała i ruszyła do kajuty Toa Cienia. Zastała go znowu z Vortixx wcierającą maść w jego plecy; tym razem jej nie wyrzucił. - Dziś prawdopodobnie spotkamy się z Heire'm. Skakdi, który pomalował okręt na czerwono krwią swoich ofiar. Wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Krwią? - Przecież mówię. Jego załoga nie jest tak liczna, jak Reyse'a, ale to największe zabijaki na morzu. Zaraz po moich ludziach - dodał, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Postaram załatwić się to w pojedynku, urażę dumę Heire'a, ale jego ludzie i tak mogą zaatakować. Więc bądź przygotowana. Teraz już idź. *** "Krwawa Rozpacz" prezentowała się okazale. Deski rzeczywiście były pomalowane na czerwono, tak jak mówił Vastatorus. Galion przedstawiał "rozpaczającą" Vortixx z rękami wzniesionymi ku niebu. Rzeźbiarz, jak zauważyła, wykonał świetną robotę. Zwróciła wzrok ku Heire'mu. Był postawnym Skakdi, jeszcze bardziej muskularnym od Roiga. Na jego zbroi znajdowało się mnóstwo rys, pewnie tyle samo blizn nosił pod zbroją. Jego załoga również niemal w całości składała się ze Skakdi. Vastatorus rozpływał się w uśmiechach: - W czym mogę ci pomóc, przyjacielu? - Zabiłeś Reyse'a! Złamałeś pakt! - darł się niepotrzebnie kapitan Rozpaczy. Vastatorus skinął ręką i na pokład znowu przyprowadzono Vortixx. Szamotała się, więc Merh uspokoił ją siarczystym policzkiem. Kapitan odchylił jej głowę, odsłaniając paskudne szramy. Heire wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. - Pakt nie obowiązuje - oznajmił Toa. Skakdi podrapał się po głowie, widocznie nie należał do najbardziej lotnych piratów. W końcu zrozumiał: - Czyli mogę bez przeszkód zabić ciebie, sprzedać twoją załogę, a z niej zrobić swoją niewolnicę - wskazał palcem CaeTię. Ta, przewróciła z zażenowaniem oczami. - Wyzywam cię na pojedynek. Znasz zasady. Wygrasz, moi ludzie są twoi. Przegrasz, twoi ludzie są moi. Heire wyciągnął ze szczękiem miecz. - To będzie łatwizna. Gdy statki połączono wąskimi trapami, obaj przeciwnicy weszli na nie i przyjęli pozycję, plecami to statku rywala. - Pozwolę ci używać maski. I tak na nic ci się nie przyda, twoje trupy ci nie pomogą - powiedział Skakdi. Vastatorus zaatakował jak Muaka. Zasypał Heire'a serią szybkich i silnych - za silnych jak na jego budowę - ciosów, spychając Paktowca w stronę Zdobywcy. Nim Skakdi zdobył się na kontratak swoim wielkim mieczem, Toa wirując znalazł się za jego plecami i szerokim cięciem uderzył w nogę, pod kolano, w ścięgna. Pirat z rykiem upadł na kolano. Vastatorus wirując w drugą stronę ciął go w twarz na odlew z prawej - i znowu, z lewej. Heire wypuścił miecz. Toa naparł na niego nogą, przewracając. Potem wbił mu miecz w brzuch. I przekręcił, przy akompaniamencie wyjącego przeciwnika. Nastepnie wziął jego miecz, drugą ręką złapał na głowni i oparłszy nogę na ciele Skakdi, przełamał na kolanie. Prosto przed oczami załogi Rozpaczy. Vastatorus wziął swój miecz, strząsnął z niego krew i wrócił na Zdobywcę. Na drugim statku zapanowało poruszenie. Kilku wyciągnęło broń, kilku zaczęło kląć, kilku było zupełnie zdezorientowanych. Kilku już szykowało się do walki. Kilku już biegło. Wtedy biały Skakdi chwycił swój wielki jednosieczny topór i ciął przebiegającego obok niego pirata. Po jego drugiej stronie kolejny pirat rzucił się do walki. Tego, Skakdi też uspokoił. Stojący nieco dalej łucznik powalił szybkimi strzałami dwóch kolejnych. Obaj przeszli przez trap na Zdobywcę i uklęknęli przed Vastatorusem, spuszczając głowy i unosząc broń w wyciągniętych rękach. Toa Cienia uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Teraz należycie do mojej załogi - oznajmił uroczyście i pomógł im wstać. Potem przyszli kolejni. Składali hołd po dwóch, trzech. Wszyscy ugięli kolana, niektórzy oporniej od innych. Wszyscy należeli już jednak do Vastatorusa. Toa rozkazał większości "nabytku" pozostać na Rozpaczy, pod strażą załogi, CaeTia ze smutkiem zauważyła, że oddelegował do tego zadania także Merha. Resztę zaś, oprócz Skakdi Lodu z toporem i łucznika zakuł i wpakował do klatek pod pokładem, dla ostrożności. Podszedł do niej Kest. - Ich też sprzeda - powiedział, wskazując na Rozpacz. - Tak jak statek, Heire to żywa... była legenda. - Zdejmijcie to paskudztwo - oznajmił głośno Vastatorus, wskazując na galion Krwawej Rozpaczy. - I na jego miejscu przybijcie to. - wskazał na zwłoki Heire'a. Toa cały czas przyglądał się pracy, udał się do kajuty dopiero, gdy Krwawa Rozpacz zniknęła na horyzoncie. Nie wiedziała co robić, więc poszła do kambuza, by poprzysłuchiwać się opowieściom, grających w karty i kości marynarzy. - Kiedyś, jeszcze przed Vastatorusem walczyłem z Tahtorakiem na Zakazie. - Więc od tego masz taką paskudną gębę, Gythe! - wtrącił się inny pirat, zanosząc się salwami śmiechu. - Zamkniej się Reubec, twoja wcale nie wygląda lepiej. Więc jak już mówiłem, mój oddział miał przedostać się na północ i tam zniszczyć możliwie jak najwięcej wiosek rybackich i wybić mieszkańców. Południowi dobrze nam zapłacili za każdą wioskę z której zostaną popioły, więc wyrżnęliśmy wszystkich, których spotkaliśmy. Najlepsze jest to, że w okolicy stacjonował spory oddział Północy. A my pod ich nosami niszczyliśmy im kraj - tym razem to Gythe się roześmiał. - Słyszeli krzyki, ale byliśmy zbyt szybcy. Nawet zastawiliśmy pułapkę. W kolejnej wiosce ucięliśmy wszystkim głowy i złożyliśmy na kupce. Pod nimi ukryliśmy materiały wybuchowe. Musieliśmy co prawda zaczaić się na budynkach, ale nas nie zauważyli. Gdy zbliżyli się do głów, wysadziliśmy je i otworzyliśmy ogień. Oni rzucili w nas wszystkim, co mieli. Trzech naszych zginęło, ale nim się przegrupowali wystrzelaliśmy jedną trzecią. I uciekliśmy. Tak po prostu. - To było ludobójstwo - stwierdziła CaeTia zbyt głośno. Skakdi spojrzał na nią, czerwieniejąc. - Co ty wiesz o wojnie, głupia babo?! - Akurat wie o niej sporo - odezwał się Skakdi Lodu, do niedawna członek załogi Heire'a. - Thoudzi od zarania dziejów toczyli wojny na swej wyspie. Ze smokami, ze sobą, z Ligą Sześciu Królestw i ze sobą. Nim utopili się we krwi. Spojrzał wymownie na nią. - Walczyłem w stolicy, po stronie Wygnańców. Widziałem cię w oknach pałacu, ciebie i jeszcze dwóch innych Thoudów. Jeden wyrzucił cię przez okno, ale... - Przestań - warknęła. - Nikogo to tu nie obchodzi. - O, wręcz przeciwnie - roześmiał się Gythe. - Siadaj i opowiadaj co tam wiesz o nowej zabaweczce naszego kapitana. Nie mogła już wytrzymać, więc wyszła na pokład. Oparła się o reling, wpatrując w morze i nie zauważyła, gdy dołączył do niej łucznik. - Co robi kobieta wśród całej bandy piratów? - Nie twoja sprawa - warknęła. - Pamiętam cię. Z Therus Nui. Otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Ty też? - zaklęła. Roześmiał się. - Fraith już ci powiedział? Pewnie dlatego cię zdenerwował. Nie wiesz, że cała początkowa załoga Heire'a wywodziła się ze Skakdi skuszonych przez Wygnańców obietnicami łupów? Gdy zrozumieliśmy, że bitwa jest przegrana wycofaliśmy się, zostawiając Thoudów i innych głupców, a sami uciekliśmy za mury. Kilkanaście dni zajęło nam dotarcie do wybrzeża, tam ukradliśmy łódź handlową i zostaliśmy piratami. - Aha - mruknęła gniewnie i udała się do swojej kajuty. Gdy nadeszła pora, stawiła się u kapitana. *** - Artakha wszystko mi pokazał. Wytłumaczył, kim są Makuta, i że nie mogę dla nich pracować. I że muszę pracować dla niego. Zgodziłem się. - Kilka miesięcy trenowałem z wojownikami mieszkającymi na wyspie. Moje umiejętności stały się jeszcze lepsze. Parsknęła. - Nie śmiej się. - Pewnie zaraz mi powiesz, że jesteś najlepszym szermierzem we Wszechświecie. - Jednym z lepszych. Nawet mój miecz został stworzony przez Artakhę - podał jej ostrze, by mogła mu się przyjrzeć. - "Niszczyciel". Tak go nazwałem, gdy znalazłem go na łajbie. Zaklęła w myślach. Ten cholerny pirat służył Makuta, miał na usługach żywe trupy, przyzywał morskiego potwora, a jego miecz stworzył Artakha? - Artakha dał mi też łódź. Porządny okręt, o nazwie "Wybawca". Teleportował mnie na środek oceanu i statek już tam czekał, niestety bez załogi. Nie przeszkodziło mi to jednak wrócić na Destral i przechrzcić go na "Zdobywcę". - Złamałeś przysięgę. - Zasadniczo, nigdy nic Artakhce nie przysięgałem - uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Więc wróciłeś do Makuta i co dalej? - Już mówię. Najpierw mnie ukarali, bardzo boleśnie. Gdy w końcu uwierzyli w moją niewinność pozwolili mi zachować miecz i statek i znaleźli nową załogę, całkowicie wierną. Im samym. Jednak rok po roku wypełniałem statek swoimi ludźmi, posłusznymi tylko mnie. - Kest? - Tak. - Samaug. - Mhm. - Merh. - Ba! - Roig. - Nie... Nasz drogi Skakdi jest ze mną od początku... Sądzę, że planuje bunt. Chce mnie zabić i stać się maskotką Makuta. - Czemu więc tego nie zrobi? - Boi się - Vastatorus uśmiechnął się, w jego oczach błysnęły niepokojące ogniki. - Póki jestem silny i trzymam ich krótko, nic nie zrobi. A większość załogi jest mi w pełni oddana. - Czyli odkąd Makuta cię "ukarali"... pływasz po morzach i napadasz na statki? Szerzysz terror? - Mniej więcej. Umacniam swoją pozycję, zwłaszcza obecnie. - Ale... czy po zerwaniu Paktu nie wybuchnie wojna? - Niech wybucha. Szerokie wody staną się jeszcze groźniejsze i Matoranie będą grzecznie siedzieć w swoich wioseczkach i pracować ku chwale Mata Nui. - A Makuta będą działać... Roześmiał się. - Zapewniam cię. Wiem co nieco o ich "planie podboju świata" i jest on... idiotyczny. Ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Masz mi opisać, szczegółowo, Makutę, który zlecił ci zabicie mnie. - Biała zbroja, wysoki, smukły - opowiedziała, przypominając sobie swojego zleceniodawcę, i tamto spotkanie w knajpie... - Tylko tyle pamiętasz? - spytał spokojnie, ale w oczach mu zalśniło. - Niestety. - Biała zbroja... Wśród tych, którzy porwali mnie z wioski byli Erev, Marachel i Suan. Erev nosił białą zbroję. I tak rozeznam się jeszcze w porcie. Możesz już odejść. *** Veria przybyła następnego dnia po południu, jej okręt nazywał się "Kosa". Chwilę przedtem, Kest powiedział CaeTii, że Reyse miał najwięcej ludzi, Heire najsilniejszych, a Veria najwierniejszych. - Co zatem ma Vastatorus? - spytała. - Trupy - odparł rozbrajająco szczerze. Ale co im po trupach, skoro użycie ich przeciw Paktowcom jest "niehonorowe". - Vastatorus! - Vortixx przechyliła się nad burtą "Kosy"; CaeTia zauważyła dwa toporki po jej bokach. - Veria - Toa Ciena już wzywał po okaleczoną niewolnicę. Gdy prezentacja się zakończyła, Paktowcy wrócili do rozmowy. - Czyli twierdzisz, że miałeś powód złamać nasz Pakt? - Nie twierdzę. Miałem. - Akurat wracam z wyprawy, nieźle się obłowiłam. Przydaliby mi się ludzie do noszenia łupów - uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko. - Zachowaj te uśmieszki dla swojego chłoptasia. Złożysz mi hołd lub zginiesz. Wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Ach tak? Naprawdę mnie zabijesz? - Ja to zrobię - wtrąciła się zgodnie z planem CaeTia. Załoga obu statków zamarła. *** Toporek śmignął jej przed twarzą; padła plecami na deski i kopnęła Verię w kolano. Gdy klękła, zaplotła jej nogi na szyi i już miała zacząć ją dusić, gdy ta również się położyła i zaplotła swoje nogi na szyi CaeTii. Wściekła Thoudka zerwała swój chwyt i celnym kopniakiem ogłuszyła Vortixx. Zerwała się ze sztyletem w dłoni i zaatakowała z góry; kobieta-pirat była już na nogach, wywinęła się spod ciosu, łapiąc przeciwniczkę za nadgarstek i wykorzystała jej rozpęd, powalając na kolana przed burtą Zdobywcy. Wzniosła toporek do ataku, lecz CaeTia zablokowała cios, chwytając ją za rękę. Przez chwilę siłowały się, szanse były równie, ale Thoudka była od niej wyższa prawie o głowę i silniejsza. Wstała, szarpnięciem uwolniła ręce i wściekła, wraziła sztylet w brzuch Vortixx. Ta jęknęła i powoli osunęła się na połączone ze sobą trapy, przy ryku piratów Vastatorusa. Marynarze Verii zostali zakuci w łańcuchy i zamknięci pod pokładem swojego okrętu - "Kosy". Załoga Toa Cienia przeniosła wszystkie łupy na swój statek i schowała w magazynie. Głowę Vortixx ucięto i nabito na włócznię, którą to jeden z piratów cały czas trzymał na dziobie. "Kosę" polano olejem i podpalono, całe szczęście tym razem CaeTia nie musiała na to patrzeć. Płynęli do portu, a potem na Stelt. I później na Xię. Do niego... Westchnęła. *** Sharar Bezlitosny z uwagą przyglądał się jednym okiem swoim rozmówcą; przed chwilą wtargnęli do jego korsarskiej kryjówki. Czerwony Toa mówił, podczas gdy jego wysoki towarzysz stał na czatach. - Mam dla ciebie ofertę, Kapitanie Hak - powiedział czerwony, opierając dłonie na blacie biurka Sharara. Skakdi skrzywił się. - Ostatniemu, który tak mnie nazwał, rozprułem wnętrzności i nakarmiłem nimi Takea - odparł, prezentując protostalowy hak zdobiący jego rękę, na miejscu dłoni. - Szukam kogoś, kto może szybko skrzyknąć kilkudziesięciu bojowych chłopaków - kontynuował niezrażony Toa. I słusznie, Sharar nigdy w życiu nie karmił Takea, przydomek wymyślił, by budzić respekt. Respekt, nie strach. Strachem gardził. - Więc go znalazłeś. O co chodzi? - Paktowcy. - Pff... Te głąby podzieliły sobie Wszechświat i nawet mnie nie zaprosiły! Powiedzieli, że jestem za stary, i że nie nadaję się z moją nogą. Kto to widział? Człowiekowi Takea odgryza nogę w kolanie i od razu spisują go na straty - Skakdi położył na stole nogę, zakończoną drewnianą protezą. Wszyscy dziwili się, czemu była drewniana, a nie mechaniczna. Sharar miał kiedyś przyjaciela, który stracił nogę i zamówił sobie mechaniczną protezę. Zmarł podczas operacji. - Zamiast mnie, wzięli jakiegoś Toa! - Vastatorusa. - Tak! I czemu? Bo stali za nim Makuta, ot co. - Vastatorus wypowiedział Pakt. - Pff... Niech się wszyscy utopią we krwi, już od dawna brużdżą mi w interesach. Zwłaszcza ten Toa. On i jego żywe trupy. Toa zamknął oczy i przez chwilę milczał. Potem skinął głową. - Vastatorus właśnie nabił głowę ostatniego Paktowca na włócznię. Sharar zaniemówił. I kilka razy mrugnął okiem. - Pff... Każdy może tak powiedzieć. - Mam dobrego informatora - powiedział chłodno Toa Ognia, wpatrując się w oko korsarza. Coś w nim sprawiało, że wydawał się godny zaufania. - Nawet jeśli, to oznacza wojnę. Mali i duzi ruszą na szerokie wody i... - I Vastatorus ich rozbija, dzięki czemu stanie się panem i władcą mórz. Będzie kolejnym Barraki. Władcą Wojny. - Wiem, kim byli Barraki. Sam z nimi walczyłem - to właśnie wtedy stracił oko. Wydziobał mu je jeden z morskich stworów, z rasy jednego z Barraki podczas Wielkiej Bitwy. - Ale ktoś może mu przeszkodzić. - Ja. - Brawo. - Interesujące. Ale gdzie tu rola dla ciebie? - Zajmę się Vastatorusem. Dam ci pole do działania - coś w Toa sprawiało, że Sharar mu wierzył. - W zamian pragnę, by twoi ludzie go obserwowali i dali mi czas się przygotować. Jest tu. Na wyciągniętej dłoni Toa pojawiła się kula płomieni, a wśród nich Skakdi zobaczył fragment mapy, konkretnie morza. I wybrzeże Północnego Kontynentu. - Niezła sztuczka. Ostatniemu, który tak czarował i chciał mnie oszukać uciąłem czarodziejskie ręce. I nakarmiłem nimi Takea. - A potem zajęli się niedobitkami jego ludzi - mówił niezrażony, ku uciesze Skakdi, Toa - i... byś zaprowadził na morzach spokój. Stoi? - Stoi! - odrzekł rozpromieniony Sharar Bezlitosny, wyciągając rękę z hakiem i wstając z fotela. Toa ostrożnie potrząsnął ostrzem. *** Kiedy przybyli do portu, zmierzchało. Nie wiedziała, jak nazywa się ta miejscowość, ale najwidoczniej była ostoją piractwa. W ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca, CaeTia zobaczyła grupę robotników rozbierających na części Krwawą Rozpacz. Gdy dobijali do brzegu, zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy obecni na pomoście wpatrywali się w głowę Verii nabitą na włócznię, trzymaną przez marynarza. Zastanawiała się, czy dałaby radę tu uciec. Wyskoczyć za burtę, zbiec po trapie i zniknąć. Może udałoby się jej znaleźć łódź płynącą na Xię. Jednak nie miała pewności, czy Toa Cienia nie nakaże Xianom kontynuować eksperymentów na nim. Westchnęła. - Wrócimy za kilka godzin, nie opuszczaj statku - nakazał jej Vastatorus, gdy wraz z kilkunastoma piratami wyruszył pozałatwiać interesy i sprzedać łupy. Zeszła pod pokład i po kilku chwilach znalazła się w pomieszczeniu niewolników. Wciąż znajdowali się w nim ludzie Heire'a, którzy przysięgli służbę kapitanowi Zdobywcy. Jednak nie o to jej chodziło, zresztą, nie interesowali się nią. W osobnej klatce w kącie siedziała Vortixx zajmująca się ranami Vastatorusa. Gdy spojrzała na CaeTię, jej oczy były puste. - Jak się nazywasz? - spytała Thoudka, kucając przy kratach. Niewolnica patrzyła na nią, wahając się. W końcu podpełzła bliżej i po sprawdzeniu, czy nikt nie podgląda, wychrypiała: - Eeee-hiii. - Jak? - spytała CaeTia, przysuwając ucho do krat. - Keeeee-hiii. - Kehi? - Vortixx potrząsnęła głową. - Keee-shhhii. - Keshi? "Piękna Keshi"... - pomyślała. Skinęła głową i wyszła. Nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, płakać, czy przeklinać. W końcu zrobiła wszystkie te rzeczy. *** Piraci wrócili, gdy spała. Gdy się obudziła, Zdobywca pokonywał fale, zmierzając na Stelt. Po Makutę Ereva, jak dowiedział się Vastatorus. - Jednego nie rozumiem - spytał, podając jej wino. - Jakim cudem, wy Thoudzi wymarliście w te kilka, kilkanaście tysięcy lat, a tacy Skakdi na Zakazie rżną się od... prawie zawsze i wciąż walczą. - Widocznie są gorszymi wojownikami. Wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nigdy nie widziałem walczących Thoudów, oprócz ciebie. I... nie widziałem niczego niezwykłego. - Nie widziałeś, więc się nie wypowiadaj. Na Therus Nui nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o Toa. Do czasu przybycia jednego z nich, gdy jeszcze wyrywaliśmy wyspę smokom. Chciał walczyć z jednym z nich. Wytrzymał dwadzieścia sekund, a przeciętny Thoud mógł walczyć z dwoma naraz przez godzinę. - Przez godzinę nie mógł pokonać tylko dwóch smoków? Pff... - A co, polowałeś na smoki? Spojrzał jej w oczy, rozbawiony. - Zabiłem trzy Tahtoraki. Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Zdążyła zapomnieć o niewolnicy i cieszyła się myślą, że nie długo odzyska jego. - Jeden był umierający, drugi stary, a trzeci ślepy. Nie odpowiedział. - Zastawimy pułapkę na Ereva. Mistyfikację. - Taak? Jaką? - Sfingujemy moją śmierć - uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - A on w to uwierzy? - spytała, również z uśmiechem. - Pewnie, że nie. Ale przyjdzie, bo... jest głupi. Bo będzie miał nadzieję. - Tak jak ja - pomyślała z przekąsem. *** Na Stelt dotarli w samo południe. Kilku piratów zeszło do portu i rozpuściło wieść o zabiciu Vastatorusa przez "jakąś sukę Makuta". Toa miał umrzeć w czasie snu, zahipnotyzowany przez zabójczynię, która potem przywłaszczyła sobie jego załogę, nakłaniając ku swej woli, ukradła miecz, maskę i płaszcz. Zarzuciła płaszcz na ramiona i czekała. Miecz zwisał swobodnie przy biodrze, maska była jej niepotrzebna. Wszyscy piraci zebrali się na pokładzie, wśród nich sam Vastatorus. Nie wiedziała, na co liczy. Ale Makuta zjawił się, w dwie godziny od rozpuszczenia wici. Odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc że jest sam. Przez nikogo nie niepokojony wszedł na pokład i stanął przed nią. Rozpoznała w nim swojego zleceniodawcę. Piraci natychmiast ustawili się wśród z nich. - Podobno zabiłaś Vastatorusa. - Trochę to trwało, ale było warto. Teraz chcę zapłaty. - A to nie wystarczy? - spytał chłodno, pokazując ręką statek i załogę. - To mnie nie obchodzi - warknęła zgodnie z prawdą. - Mówiliście, że znacie miejsce pobytu pewnego Thouda. - Twój kochanek już nie żyje. A ja chcę zobaczyć ścierwo Vastatorusa. - No to chodź - Toa Cienia wysunął się przed szereg. Erev zwrócił się ku niemu, spokojnie. - Wyczułem cię, gdy tylko położyłem stopę nAAaaa! - krzyknął, gdy CaeTia wbrew planowi dźgnęła go sztyletem. Zdołał się cofnąć, ale wpadł prosto pod protostalowe włócznie. Z wmontowanymi paralizatorami. Ostrza przebiły zbroję na ramionach i rażone prądem Antidermis zaryczało. Vastatorus podszedł do Makuta i wbił utworzone z cienia szpony, chcąc powtórzyć sztuczkę, którą zastosował na Reyse'ie. Jednak Erev złapał go za ramiona, palce przemienione zmiennokształtnością w kolce, przebiły zbroję Toa. Makuta spojrzał mu w oczy i Kapitan krzyknął. Na plecach miał Miotacz Zamor ze sferą specjalnie dla członków Bractwa. Erev to dostrzegł i uderzył w umysły otaczających go istot. Niektórzy piraci krzyknęli, inni zemdleli. Dwóch wyskoczyło za burtę, reszta jęcząc i kwiląc zwijała się na deskach pokładu. A pośród tego stała ona. Odporna na ataki mentalne Thoudka. Dotąd stała wśród załogi, ale teraz skoczyła ku siłującym się wrogom. Nawet nie unikała błyskawicy wystrzelonej przez Ereva; ta minęła ją o bio. Dopadła Vastatorusa, złapała Miotacz Zamor. Toa ryknął i rozdarł zbroję Makuty na piersi. Strzeliła. Sfera wypełniona Energetycznym Protodermis uderzyła w zielonkawe Antidermis wydostające się ze zbroi. Antidermis krzyknęło i poraziła ją jasność - odwróciła wzrok. Gdy spojrzała z powrotem, po Erevie została tylko biała zbroja z włóczniami w ramionach. Vastatorus, ciężko oddychając, spojrzał na nią: - Chyba już spłaciłaś swój dług. Część III Tego wieczoru nie rozmawiali, zresztą nie było o czym. Jutro pożeglują na Xię, ona znajdzie jego i nigdy więcej nie zobaczy tych parszywych piratów. - Kapitan cię oczekuje. Zerwała się z łóżka. Nie słyszała, jak on tu wszedł. On, czyli Kest. Zaklęła w myślach i ruszyła za nim do kajuty kapitańskiej. W środku czekał na nich Vasatorus z jakimś piratem, którego imienia nie znała. Rasy nie udało się jej rozpoznać. - Powiedz im - nakazał kapitan. Kest posłusznie wyrecytował: - Terda, ukochany Verii, zmierza ku nam z armią. Na wieść o śmierci ukochanej wściekł się. Zwerbował piratów i marynarzy, ściągnął najemników, obiecując im łupy ze skarbca Kapitana. Jak na razie ma trzy statki. Chce dostać głowę zabójcy Verii. Vastatorus wymownie spojrzał na CaeTię. - Wyślij ptaki do Roiga i Merha. Niech się pospieszą - rozkazał Kestowi Kapitan, po czym zwrócił się do pirata: - Yoal, wyślij jutro kilku ludzi, by kupili amunicję do Cordaków. - Cordaki? Te wyrzutnie wybuchowych pocisków? - pomyślała. - A ty - oznajmił CaeTii. - Przygotuj się do walki. Będziesz osłaniać moje plecy. Kest, kiedy ich spotkamy? - Cztery dni, jeśli zostaniemy tutaj. Moglibyśmy też uciec... - Bzdura. "Chłoptaś Verii" chce krwi, damy mu ją - CaeTia spojrzała z niepokojem w oczy Toa Cienia. Zobaczyła wesoły blask, cieszący się z nadchodzącej rzezi. - Wypływamy jutro, zaskoczymy ich w drodze i zmiażdżymy. - Oby - jęknęła w duchu Thoudka. Po spotkaniu udała się z powrotem do kajuty i wpatrywała się przez bulaj w gwiazdy. Zdenerwowanie nie pozwalało jej spać, więc wzięła dwie krople lekarstwa Kesta. *** - Co o tym myślicie? - spytał Sharar Bezlitosny swoich towarzyszy, Toa Ognia i jego wysokiego kompana - na pierwszy rzut oka wytrawnego wojownika. - Jakiś Vortixx zbiera szumowiny z portów i chce nimi cisnąć w Vastatorusa - ocenił Wysoki. Obaj wciąż nie zdradzili Shararowi swych imion. - Te szumowiny mogą zabić naszego Pirata i was wyręczyć. - Na Vastatorusa potrzeba czegoś więcej, niż szumowin - wtrącił się Toa. Wszyscy trzej stali przed kryjówką Sharara i oglądali zbiegowisko marynarzy zapisujących się na ruszenie przeciw kapitanowi Zdobywcy. - Aha. Ponoć Zyglaki zbierają się na Południowym Kontynencie. - Ponoć. - Spotkałem kiedyś Zyglaka. Wydziobał mi oko, więc ja hakiem wyrwałem mu jego oczy i nakarmiłem nimi Takea. - Mówiłeś, że straciłeś oko w walce z Barraki. - Bo straciłem. - I że zrobił to... - Chyba powinniśmy się zbierać - wtrącił Toa Ognia. Jego towarzysz zrozumiał. - Tak - powiedział. - Mamy kogoś do znalezienia. *** Obudziła się zlana potem. Nie pamiętała, co się jej śniło, ale nie mogło to być nic dobrego. Ciężko oddychając, wstała i poczuła znajome kołysanie. A więc wypłynęli. Marynarze krzątali się pod pokładem i na nim, rozstawiając broń. Zauważyła Miotacze Kanoka, Rhotuka i... Cordaki. Oprócz tego włócznie, kusze i arbalety. Rzeczywiście ruszali na wojnę. CaeTia przełknęła ślinę, myśląc, co by się stało, gdyby taki czerwony pocisk Cordaka nagle wybuchł. I eksplozja rozszerzyłaby się na pięć pozostałych i sześć umieszczonych w rusztowaniach obok miotaczy. Zdobywca na pełnych żaglach pokonywał fale i zmierzał na zachód. Pomyślała, że z taką prędkością spotkają się z Terdą jeszcze dzisiaj. Vastatorus stał na dziobie, okryty płaszczem pośród porannego chłodu. Nie miał przy sobie miecza. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. - Nie martw się. Nie pierwszy raz to robimy - rzucił, mijając ją. Nie uspokoił jej. Zamiast płynąć na Xię, coraz bardziej się od niej oddalali. Tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało. Podeszła do wyższego masztu, planując wespnąc się na górę. Może stamtąd zobaczyłaby więcej. - Nie radzę - odezwał się Skakdi, umieszczający w uchwytach miotacze Kanoka. - Jeszcze spadniesz i skręcisz kark. Poza tym zbiera się na sztorm. Czuję to nosem. Trzeba zabezpieczyć broń, zwłaszcza armaty... - Armaty? Masz na myśli Cordaki? - Ta. Lepiej będzie je stąd zabrać. Burza plus wybuchowe pociski? To nie zapowiadało się dobrze. Miała nadzieję, że piraci rzeczywiście wiedzą, co robią. Zeszła pod pokład. Łucznik-Skakdi i Yoal-nieznanej rasy pili wino z trzema innymi piratami. Gestem zaprosili ją do stolika. - Pijecie tak wcześnie? - Pijemy przed walką - odpowiedział Yoal, bawiąc się ogonem. - Dzień przed, konkretnie, by rozjaśniło nam się w głowach, ale nie aż tyle, by się upić. To nasza tradycja. - Ty też? - skierowała swoje spojrzenie ku łucznikowi. Wzruszył ramionami. - Skoro należę do załogi. Poza tym, nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. - Skąd macie wino? Myślałam, że podają tu tylko ten ohydny grog. Yoal się skrzywił i żądło na końcu jego ogona nerwowo zadrgało. - Po grogu nie bylibyśmy zdolni do walki. Vastatorus... - dodał, przewracając oczami. - Vastatorus... - powtórzyła CaeTia. - Jak cię zwerbował? - Nie zwerbował mnie. Jestem z nim od początku. Makuta mi zapłacili - wyjaśnił i splunął na podłogę. Ta rozmowa jeszcze bardziej utwierdziła ją w przekonaniu, że na Zdobywcy nie panują tak idealne warunki, jak życzyłby sobie tego Kapitan. W końcu zgodziła się na dwie lampki, po czym spytała, czy na statkach zawsze jest tak nudno. W odpowiedzi Yoal wyciągnął planszę do gry w kości i przegrali całe popołudnie. *** Merhiol nigdy nie widział demona. Aż do teraz. Wysoki demon w białej zbroi w ułamku sekundy zabił trzech jego ochroniarzy i dobił jednego, zranionego przez swojego towarzysza - Toa Ognia. Obaj wpadli do jego kryjówki, zanim wypuścił Nivawka z informacją o ataku. Zanim w ogóle zabrał się do pisania tej informacji. Zanim pomyślał, by to zrobić. I teraz Toa Ognia trzymał ostrze na jego gardle. - Powiesz nam wszystko, co wiesz. - Nie - warknął krótko. Toa chlasnął go mieczem przez twarz. Pirat zawył. - Wiemy, że szpiegowałeś Sharara dla Vastatorusa. - Nic nie wiecie - kolejne cięcie, ból, krzyk. - Dobra, czego chcecie? - zreflektował się Merhiol. - Gdzie płynie Vastatorus, gdy już rozprawi się z Terdą? Gdzie będziemy mogli go dopaść i zabić? - Hahahahaha! Jego nie da się zabić... - Każdego da się zabić. - Ciebie też. Toa chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtrącił się zniecierpliwiony demon: - Tak, jego też. I mnie też. I jeśli nie odpowiesz na jego pytanie, przekonasz się że ciebie również. I to bardzo boleśnie. Merhiol przełknął ślinę. I powiedział o Xii. *** - Wiesz, zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz - przemówił Vastatorus po raz pierwszy tego wieczora. - Dlaczego Wielkie Istoty stworzyły nasz Wszechświat? Po to byśmy żyli? Bo kochały tworzyć? Z nudów? - Nie. Ja sądzę, że z wyrachowania i nienawiści. By mogły potem patrzeć na naszą agonię. Wykreowały nas, ale nie dały nam żadnej szansy... na stworzenie następców. Nie możemy pozostawić po sobie kogoś, kto przejmie nasze sprawy. Nie możemy mieć potomków, że się tak wyrażę - kontynuował po chwili milczenia. - Można oczywiście powiedzieć, że po co następcy, skoro jesteśmy tak długowieczni, że niektórzy z nas pamiętają stworzenie świata. Ale gdy już umrzemy, nie powracamy. Jesteśmy martwi i już nas nie ma. Zamknęli nas w pudle, jakim jest Wszechświat i nie możemy go opuścić. Możemy tylko zginąć w bezustannych walkach o władzę i pozostawić po sobie pustkę. Oczywiście są też inne światy, ale to tylko kolejne pudła - mruknął, pociągając kolejny łyk wina. - Ale dlaczego mamy się powybijać? Bo taka nasza natura - spojrzał na nią groźnie. - W zamyśle naszych Stwórców Thoudzi również mieli żyć spokojnie, w jakimś zakątku Wszechświata. Ale wy wsiedliście na te wasze łodzi i opuściliście swój kraj. Dlaczego? Było wam za spokojnie? Nie podobały się wam wasze pałacyki? Mieliście za mało ziemi? Słucham? - Nasza ziemia była nieurodzajna i nie mogła nas wykarmić - była zmuszona odpowiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się. - A kto stworzył tę ziemię? Wielkie Istoty. I dzięki nim dopłynęliście na to wasze Therus Nui. Tam zastaliście smoki. Dziesiątki, setki pięknych, żyjących w pokoju Rahi. Zabiliście je. Wszystkie. Ale te rzeki przelanej krwi nie wystarczyły. Toczyliście między sobą wojenki, organizowaliście spiski i zamachy. Wreszcie się to na was zemściło. Niemal zginęliście pod pancernymi stopami Wygnańców. A potem mieliście do wszystkich pretensje, że nikt wam nie pomógł. Kogo obchodziły wysokie dziwolągi łaknące krwi. Zacisnęła pięści. - Jeszcze chwila i wyjdę z siebie - pomyślała. On uratował Thoudów przed Wygnańcami, którzy spustoszyli kraj niosąc ze sobą śmierć i pożogę, a ten Toa śmie twierdzić, że to była sprawiedliwość?! - Potem znowu popłynęła wasza krew. Kiedy w końcu się opamiętaliście i rozejrzeliście się wokół siebie, zobaczyliście pustkę. Zniszczone budowle, spalone miasta, stosy trupów wielkości gór. Zrozumieliście, że przynieśliście tej wyspie tylko śmierć. Odeszliście. I większość z was pochłonął sztorm. Sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Później na waszej zrujnowanej wyspie nowy dom znaleźli Karsianie i przywrócili jej spokój. Na jak długo? To właśnie czeka nas wszystkich. Cały ten pieprzony Wszechświat. Wstała wściekła... i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. *** Zaspała. Przezornie wzięła lekarstwo na sen i obudził ją dopiero dźwięk rogu. Słysząc go, zerwała się z łóżka, chwyciła sztylet i wybiegła. Momentalnie się rozbudziła. Wpadła na pokład, na którym Piraci przygotowywali broń. Zastanawiała się, czemu nikt jej nie obudził. - Pewnie mieli ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty - skwitowała. - Jak choćby przemowę Kapitana. - ...pragną krwi. Zatem nakarmimy ich. Ich własną! To śmieci zbierane po portach. Pokażemy im, co się robi ze śmieciami! Zadarli z niewłaściwą załogą, tak? - Aj! - Zmiażdżymy ich, tak? - AJ! - A gdy będą błagać o litość, nie wysłuchamy ich, tak? - AJ!!! Również krzyczała. Vastatorus miał dar głoszenia przemów. - Mają nad nami przewagę liczebną, więc nie rzucajcie się na nich od razu. Najpierw przerzedzimy ich szeregi. Zasiejemy w nich panikę. Wtedy ruszycie. Uderzycie w nich jak huragan. Zrozumiano? - Aj. - A zatem przygotujcie się i czekajcie na mój rozkaz. Damy im nauczkę... Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. - No, nareszcie. Patrz - nakazał, wskazując morze przed nimi. I cztery statki pełne ludzi. Zaklęła szpetnie. Roześmiał się. - Zgadzam się. Ale to szumowiny zbierane po portach. Są jeszcze bardziej przerażeni, niż my. Myśleli, że grzecznie na nich poczekamy. Głupcy. Masz broń? To dobrze. Trzymaj się przy mnie, chyba wydam ci rozkaz. A teraz bierz to - podał jej włócznię z przebitą głową Verii. - Żartujesz sobie? - Nie, jestem śmiertelnie poważny - posłał jej uważne spojrzenie. W jego oczach niebezpiecznie błysnęło. Gdy marynarze z floty Terdy już się uspokoili, Zdobywca zbliżył się do największego statku na jakieś pięć bio. CaeTia zauważyła, że w przeciwieństwie do łodzi Reyse'a, te statki ich nie okrążają. - Vastatorus! - krzyknął smukły Vortixx stojący na pokładzie. U boki miał korsarską szablę i niemal cały czas się o nią potykał. - Wiesz, czemu tu jestem. - Nie - odparł chłodno Toa. - Przybyłem po głowę zabójcy mojej Verii! Kapitan wzruszył ramionami. - To jest jej zabójca - powiedział, wskazując na Thoudkę. Vortixx otworzył usta. Nie takiego obrotu sprawy się spodziewał. - Czemu ją zabiła? - Bo ją do tego zmusiłem - wyjaśnił Vastatorus bez mrugnięcia okiem. - W końcu jestem taki "zły", "okrutny" i "niehonorowy", że zmuszam swoich niewolników do walki z piratami. - Więc... więc wydaj mi ją i odpłyniemy w z-zgodzie! - powiedział wreszcie, po czym rozległy się wściekłe okrzyki niezadowolonych marynarzy. Nie takiego obrotu sprawy się spodziewali. - Nie. - Jak to "nie"!? - Należy do mojej załogi. - Ale przedtem mówiłeś... - wtrącił się zdezorientowany Terda. - Jeśli ją chcesz, będziesz musiał przejść po moim trupie. Wyzywam cię. Ludzie Terdy zamilkli. Terda wciągnął głośno powietrze. CaeTia, zdenerwowana, przełknęła ślinę. Załoga Vastatorusa nie zdradzała żadnych oznak zainteresowania otaczającą ich sytuacją. Vastatorus uśmiechał się. Do czasu, gdy nagle wyrwał Thoudce włócznię, jednocześnie zdzierając z niej głowę i rzucił bronią w Terdę. Włócznia z niespotykaną siłą przebiła Vortixx i wbiła się w maszt statku. - Na sterburtę! Uwaga na żagle! - wydawał rozkazy Toa, zrzucając płaszcz i przyjmując maskę od Kesta, po oddaniu Pakari. Tak, CaeTia znowu zobaczyła, jak rozpętuje się piekło. Piraci Vastatorusa chwycili miotacze i otworzyli ogień. Sam Kapitan wybrał sobie jeden z dwóch Cordaków. Wyładowania Rhoutka, dyski Kanoka, wybuchowe pociski, bełty, a nawet kamienie świstały jej na głową. Skryła się więc za relingiem, mając nadzieję, że żaden zbłąkany pocisk w nią nie trafi. Czuła ogarniający wszystko chaos i rządzę wzajemnej krwi. Pierwsi piraci już skakali na okręt flagowy Terdy, "wodniak" - jak w myśli nazwała mogącego oddychać pod wodą jednego z piratów - wskoczył do wody. Wyjrzała sponad swojej kryjówki i zobaczyła, że w centrum okrętów zakotłowało się. Widziała jakieś błyski... i opancerzone trupy. - Teleportują ich - odetchnęła z ulgą. Obawiała się, że użycie umarłych przeciw armii Vortixxa będzie "niehonorowe". Spojrzała na Vastatorusa. Skończyły mu się naboje, więc porzucił działko i ruszył, wyciągając miecz. Wstała i do niego dołączyła. Zdobywca zbliżył się do następnego statku; stalowe litery z burty odpadły i nazwa stawała się nieczytelna, oprócz liter "GA U KA". Co dziwniejsze, jego załoga metodycznie odstrzeliwała się Piratom. Thoudka w ich szeregach rozpoznała kilkunastu Skakdi, Vortixx i Karsian z ich potężnymi energetycznymi miotaczami. Vastatorus postanowił dokonać abordażu właśnie na ten statek. Przygryzła wargę, nie miała wcale ochoty mu pomóc. Ale biorąc pod uwagę jego potencjalne szaleństwo, jakiś zbłąkany pocisk lub cios mógł go... Gniewnie fuknęła, zacisnęła pięści i przeskoczyła na "GAUKĘ" za swoim Kapitanem. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Piraci już dokonują abordażu na "flagowy" okręt floty Terdy. Źle wyliczyła odległość i uderzyła o burtę statku, ledwo chwytając się z relingu. Podciągnęła się i wskoczyła na pokład. Vastatorus wymachiwał swoim Niszczycielem, walcząc z dwoma przeciwnikami jednocześnie. Zajęty starciem, nie zauważył zachodzącego go z tyłu Karsianina z toporem. CaeTia skoczyła, wymierzając druzgocącego kopniaka w kolano płaskogłowca. Standardowa zagrywka, ale na niego wystarczyła. Gdy upadł z krzykiem, dobiła go. Rozejrzała się, by wybrać następnego przeciwnika, gdy trafiła ją wiązka Rhotuka. Padła na deski w spazmach bólu. Bezwiednie wypuściła sztylet, jęcząc w konwulsjach. Potem Vastatorus obrócił się, złapał zieloną sieć rażącą Thoudkę wiązką energii i rozciął ją, po czym wrócił do walki. CaeTia opanowując drżenie nóg, wstała. Zobaczyła Vortixx z miotaczem, spokojnie ładującego kolejną sieć. Stał tylko kilkanaście kroków dalej. Pokonała ten dystans w mgnieniu oka i wytrąciła mu miotacz saltem w tył, pomimo chwilowego paraliżu. Już sięgał po ostrze, gdy cięła go szeroko, lądując na nogach. Była dobrą akrobatką. Zachwiał się, patrząc z niedowierzaniem, zdołał jednak ciąć z prawej. Prawie zdążył, nim zagłębiła sztylet w jego piersi. Upadł. CaeTia rzuciła okiem na Toa Cienia. Musiała przyznać, że był całkiem niezły. Złapał pokrytą zbroją z cienia dłonią klingę przeciwnika, jednocześnie parując ciosy kolejnego. Przebił pierwszego, uwolnioną ręką złapał broń drugiego i zakończył starcie ciosem z góry. Thoudka w ostatniej chwili zobaczyła dysk Kanoka. Zdążyła odskoczyć, ale pocisk zawrócił i tak ją trafił. Prezent z Metru Nui. Zganiła się w myślach. Zabili dopiero kilku, a ona już myślała, że zwyciężyli. Tymczasem wszyscy pozostali na statku marynarze rzucili się na Vastatorusa z okrzykiem "Veria!" na ustach. Toa jednak wciąż przemieszczał się w stronę rufy wspierany przez coraz to nowsze trupy. Ciała, przebijane włóczniami i mieczami upadały, ale podnosiły się na nowo. CaeTia również ruszyła, by nie być łatwym celem. Stanęła przed następnym żeglarzem, uzbrojonym w długi kordelas. Zauważyła, że z lewej strony zbliża się kolejny. Pozwoliła wyprowadzić przeciwnikowi szybkie pchnięcie, samej robiąc jeszcze szybszy unik, w lewo. Złapała wojownika za nadgarstek, odchyliła jego rękę, przerzucając nad swoją głową jeszcze bardziej w lewo i uderzyła w palce. Syknął z bólu, wypuszczając broń, a Thoudka gładko ją przejęła i błyskawicznym cięciem wbiła w gardło. Odwróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z kolejnym przeciwnikiem, Skakdi. Dzierżył dwa topory i chichotał. Przełożyła sztylet do lewej ręki, a kordelas do prawej. Przyjęła pozycję, lewa ręka z przodu, prawa z tyłu i... umykającym oczom ruchem cisnęła sztyletem. Ostrze zagłębiło się w szyi zszokowanego Skakdi, a ona dobiła go cięciem z góry. Na statek skoczyli wreszcie ludzie Vastatorusa, coraz bardziej otoczonego przez wrogów. Gdy obie strony chwyciły miotacze i zalały się deszczem pocisków, padła plackiem na pokład, zasłaniając głowę. Gdy odważyła się wstać, połowa nowoprzybyłych Piratów już została wskrzeszona przez Vastatorusa. Na resztę rzucili się ludzie Terdy z "Verią" na ustach. Chlasnęła kilku, wciąż prąc ku Toa Cienia. Nie mogła dopuścić by zginął. Inaczej nigdy go nie odnajdzie. Nagle Kapitan ruszył wprost na grupę żeglarzy. Z rykiem. Dostał buzdyganem w głowę. Osunął się na ziemię, a zasłaniające go trupy zamarły i również poupadały. Siarczyście zaklęła. Musiała działać. - Vastatorus! - wrzasnęła, atakując. Piraci podchwycili. Na drodze stanął jej Skakdi, po paskudnych ranach poznała, że najemnik. Uderzył poziomo wielkim mieczem; z łatwością przeskoczyła nad orężem i dźgnęła sztyletem, nawet nie celując. Piraci go dobiją. Była już prawie na miejscu. Kolejny najemnik zaatakował włócznią. Przeskoczyła nad nią przewrotem w tył w powietrzu, po wylądowaniu złapała drzewce i szarpnęła; zaskoczony żołnierz poleciał za bronią i nadział się na cios nogą. Złapał się za szczękę, licząc wybite zęby. Zaraz potem dostał włócznią w brzuch. Ktoś pochylony, ściągał Toa Cienia maskę. Wbiła mu się kopnięciem w szyję. Ktoś wznosił topór, by uciąc Toa głowę. Chlasnęła sztyletem po przedramionach, na tyle głęboko, że mogła przechwycić topór i biorąc zamach całym ciałem, wbić broń pod kątem w twarz najemnika kucającego nad Vastatorusem i odpinającego mu pas na miecz. Następny celował miotaczem Kanoka już tylko w nią. Saltem spróbowała wytrącić mu miotacz - nie dał się - a po wylądowaniu błyskawicznie odwróciła się i uderzyła sztyletem w szyję zamierzającego się na nią Karsianina. Złapał go i pchnęła na strzelca, jednocześnie kucając. Miała nadzieję, że to nie był jeden z tych odrzucających Kanoka. Martwy Karsianin uderzył w CaeTię, odrzucając. Fuknęła gniewnie i wstała. Trup Karsianina również. Piraci przebili się do Kapitana i wyrzynali ostatnich najemników. Oprócz jednego. A właściwie jednej. Thoudka odwróciła się i zobaczyła rogatą wojowniczkę, podobną do Kesta, zapewne przedstawicielkę tego samego gatunku. Vhanitkę. Tą samą, która ogłuszyła Vastatorusa, nieomal powodując jego śmierć. I prawdopodobnie zgubę całej jego załogi. W prawej ręce trzymała piękny buzdygan, w lewej łańcuch. Po sposobie poruszania się, CaeTia zrozumiała, że ma przed sobą dobrze wyszkolonego przeciwnika. Vhanitka mogła to samo wywnioskować o Thoudce. CaeTia skoczyła, do zwarcia, by zniwelować przewagę dystansu rogatej. Ta zdążyła jednak odpowiedzieć; łańcuch oplótł się wokół przedramienia Thoudki. Zaczęły się siłować. Cios buzdyganem zdążyła zablokować. Uderzła głową i złapapała prawą ręką łańcuch, porzucając sztylet. Dorzuciła silne kopnięcie i zaczęła ciągnąć ogniwa. Znowu się siłowały. Vhanitka jednak puściła uchwyt i Thoudka poleciała w tył, upadając. Rogata już przy nie była, wznosząc obuch do ciosu. CaeTia uchyliła się, a buzdygan ugrzązł w deskach pokładu. Uderzyła próbującą wyrwać broń przeciwniczkę łokciem w skroń. Nie zrobiło to na niej najmniejszego wrażenia, więc CaeTia złapała sztyler i cięła rogatą w policzek. Protostalowe ostrze przeszło przez skórę. Zraniona syknęła i odskoczyła. Potem się uśmiechnęła, a rana się zasklepiła. Puf - już jej nie było. Skóra jak nowa. Najemniczka zaśmiała się, widząc sfrustrowaną facjatę Thoudki. - Tak w ogóle jestem Rutha. A ty? - CaeTia. - Słuchaj, CaeTia - powiedziała, okrążając Thoudkę. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ci twoi "piraci" mogą wyjść z tego cało? - Może nie zauważyłaś, ale wygrywamy. - Uhm. Dzięki trupom. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Chcę zabić twojego Kapitana. Ktoś musi go zabić. Byłby już jednym z tych swoich umarlaków, gdyby nie ty - spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. - Ktoś musi go powstrzymać, dobrze o tym wiesz. - Nie mogę na to pozwolić - wycedziła CaeTia. - Ma coś... czego potrzebuję. - Zabierzesz mu to, gdy go ukatrupię - wzruszyła ramionami. - To coś... To nie takie proste. - Uhm - mruknęła Rutha, taksując ją wzrokiem. Thoudce nie spodobało się to spojrzenie. Ani trochę. Zaatakowała. Wykonała zwód sztyletem z prawej, uderzyła lewą ręką w bok przeciwniczki. Cios prawą w szczękę. Wyrzut nogą w brzuch, a gdy się zegnie, kolanem w głowę. Cios z półobrotu, wysoko - w głowę. Lewą nogą w kolano. Złapać za rękę i nasadą dłoni w łokieć. Z całej siły. Potem w ramię. Dwa razy. Rutha upadła, zwijając się z bólu. CaeTia chciała jeszcze dorzucić cios goleniem w skroń, gdy Vhanitka uchyliła się, złapała ją za uniesioną już nogę i szarpnęła. Thoudka uderzyła boleśnie kolanem o pokład, a rogata uderzyła ją w pięścią głowę. Silna była, zauważyła CaeTia. Zauważyła też, że przed chwilą złamała jej tę rękę. I tym razem to ona zaczęła ją okładać. Serię ciosów później Thoudka zwijała się z bólu. Zdołała jednak wstać. Rutha cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem. Nie śpiesząc się, obeszła CaeTię, podnosząc buzdygan i łańcuch. - Kończmy to - powiedziała z niejakim znudzeniem. - Tak. Uch. Rozejrzyj się. Wygraliśmy... Rogata wojowniczka w istocie, rozejrzała się. Vastatorusa nie było już na pokładzie, tak jak jego ludzi. Trupów też nie było; zostały tu tylko one. Musiała się śpieszyć. Odwróciła się plecami do pokonanej przeciwniczki, poszukując wzrokiem Toa. Cios w głowę był niespodziewany, przecież Thoudka ledwo co stała na nogach. Rutha upadła, łapiąc się o reling. Po drugim ciosie zemdlała. CaeTia prychnęła z pogardą, po czym zamarła. Ogarnęła ją taka groza, jakiej nigdy w życiu nie czuła. Jakby działo się coś złego... z Wszechświatem. Niebo zaszło czarnymi burzowymi chmurami. Potem zerwał się straszliwy wicher. Uderzył w nią, powalając na pokład. Ledwo uskoczyła przed spadającym masztem. Postanowiła czym prędzej wrócić na Zdobywcę. Zaczął padać deszcz. W oddali rozbłysły błyskawice. Po chwili usłyszała serię grzmotów. Pokładem zarzuciło, aż zwaliło ją z nóg. Z trudem wstała, a na horyzoncie zobaczyłą ogromną falę pędzącą wprost na statki. Sparaliżowało ją. Gdy w końcu przemogła się, by wykonać jakiś ruch, nie wiedziała, czy zdąży, biorąc pod uwagę nieustanne kołysanie pokładem uniemożliwiające utrzymanie równowagi dłużej, niż na kilka sekund. Wzięła rozbieg, mimo wszystko. Piraci coś do niej krzyczeli, ale nie słyszała ich; zagłuszył ich wiatr. Skoczyła. Złapała się lewą ręką za reling, boleśnie uderzając ciałem o burtę. Ręka nie wytrzymała. Spadła, a morze się nad nią zamknęło. Uderzyły w nią hektolitry lodowato zimnej wody, wypuchając powietrze z płuc. Zaczęła tonąć. Zemdlała. *** Poczuła serię uderzeń w brzuch. Słona woda podeszła jej do gardła, ale nie mogła jej wypluć, jeszcze nie. Ocknęła się i kaszlnęła, raz, drugi, próbując pozbyć się wody. Wreszcie zdołała ją wykrztusić i łapczywie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc, po czym ciężko usiadła. Przed nią kucał Vastatorus, uśmiechając się. Co było dziwne, zważywszy na pogodę i rozgorączkowane krzyki marynarzy. Sztorm szalał w najlepsze, jedynie wiatr trochę się uspokoił. - Stary Skakdi miał rację - pomyślała z niedowierzaniem. - Co mi robiłeś? - Reanimowałem cię - odparł, wstając. Ta nazwa nic jej nie mówiła. - Jak się tu znalazłam? - spytała, również wstając. Byli na pokładzie Zdobywcy. - Rehle cię wyłowił, zgodnie z rozkazem. - Wygraliśmy? - Mhm. - Co się tu dzieje? Skąd ta burza? W jego oczach dostrzegła niebezpieczny błysk. Lepiej nie drążyć tematu. - Później - nakazał. - Wracaj pod pokład, nic tu po tobie. Skinęłą głową, ale nie od razu usłuchała rozkazu. Rozejrzała się. Na pokładzie, bombardowani przez szturmujące okręt fale leżeli ranni, szczególnie źle mieli się ludzie Terdy. Przez chwilę im współczuła, do momentu, gdy przypomniała sobie, że chcieli ich wszystkich powybijać. Piratom też współczuła przez moment, ale pomyślała o śladzie krwi i pożogi, jaki za sobą pozostawili. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Ruthcie udało się przeżyć. Ale jej nieszczególnie współczuła. - Trupy do ładowni, żywych do klatek! Rannych do Kesta - przekrzyczał sztorm Vastatorus. Zauważyła, że ranni byli też na drugim statku, połączonym linami ze Zdobywcą, dawniej należącym do floty Terdy. Pozostałych trzech nigdzie nie było widać. Piraci transportowali jeńców w dobrym stanie pod pokład, do klatek. Wśród nich były wysoki przybysz w złotej zbroi i z dwoma dodatkowymi ramionami na plecach. Awanturował się z eskortą, ale ta nie chciała go słuchać. CaeTia zajrzała do Kesta, by poprosić o jakiś środek przeciwbólowy, a może nawet coś silniejszego, ale Vhanita nie było. W kambuzie siedziało kilku Piratów, w tym Skakdi-łucznik z opatrunkiem na ramieniu. Nie podeszła. Wróciła do swojego pokoju i poczuła, że pada na twarz. Skończyło się wydzielanie adrenaliny i dzisiejsze przeżycia nieźle dały jej w kość. Z uśmiechem jednak stwierdziła, że niedługo popłyną na Xię, a tam spotka... Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i z tą myślą położyła się do łóżka. Sztorm nie przeszkodził jej zasnąć. *** Gdy się obudziła, morze było spokojne. Na razie. Jednak strasznie bolało ją całe ciało. Powinna jednak była znaleźć Kesta, nim się położyła. Wyszła na pokład. Było słonecznie, ale na horyzoncie dostrzegła kłębiące się chmury burzowe. Wydawało się, że się zbliżają. - Uciekliśmy burzy, ale nas dopadnie. Prędzej czy później - odezwał się za jej plecami Vastatorus. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że płaszcz ma w strzępach. - Spędziłeś to całą noc? - Kapitan nie opuszcza swoich ludzi - wychrypiał. A co do ludzi, też nienajlepiej trzymali się na nogach. Ranni zwijali się w spazmach bólu; Kest zdecydowanie sobie z nimi nie radził. - Kapitanie - rozległo się za ich plecami. Był to Yoal, zdejmujący sobie opatrunki. Za nim stał Południowiec w złotej zbroi, ten sam, który wczoraj wieczorem się awanturował. - Tak? Czemu jeniec nie jest w klatce? - Chciał... - Chciałem porozmawiać - wtrącił się nieznajomy. - Jestem medykiem. Przed chwilą uleczyłem tego tu. Wskazał na Yoala. Pirat skinął głową. - To dzięki mojej masce. Chcę pomóc rannym. - Zaciągnąłeś się do armii ludzi, chcących rzucić mnie na pożarcie morskim potworom. Czemu miałbym cię posłuchać? I jak się nazywasz? - Tenerafall. Zaciągnąłem się, bo wiedziałem, by zapobiec skutkom rozlewu krwi. W każdej armii potrzebny jest medyk. - No to działaj, lecz moich ludzi. Ale jeden podejrzany ruch, a osobiście zatknę twoją głowę na maszcie. Śpiesz się. - Kapitanie, najpierw ciężko ranni, nie ważne... Pomimo zmęczenia, oczy Toa Cienia zdobyły się na gniewny błysk. - Najpierw moi ludzie. Inaczej, nikomu już nie pomożesz i nie zapobiegniesz rozlewowi krwi. Zrozumiano? Południowiec westchnął. I ruszył ku najbliższemu rannemu Piratowi. Drogę zastąpiła mu CaeTia. - Najpierw ja. Położył jej ręce na ramionach i zamknął oczy. Zdawało się, że jego oczy błyszczą. Thoudka poczuła, jak goją się rany, znika ból, a ożywcze ciepło przepełnia ciało. Była jak nowa. Tenerafall przyklęknął przy człowieku Vastatorusa i powtórzył sztuczkę. Po chwili Pirat zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk rogu. Toa Cienia uśmiechnął się i udał na bakburtę. CaeTia poszła za nim, ale już z daleka widziała łódź pełną Piratów. Wysoka sylwetka Merha wyraźnie odcinała się od umięśnionego Roiga. Wracali. - Przyjdź do mnie wieczorem - zaczepił ją Kapitan, gdy schodziła drewnianymi schodami pod pokład. *** Sporą część dnia spędziła w kambuzie, świętując z Merhem, Yoalem, Skakdi-łucznikiem i kilkoma innymi, wyglądającymi "przyjaźnie" Piratami. Nie mówiła zbyt wiele, głównie słuchała opowieści marynarzy. Gdy przyszła pora, udała się do Vastatorusa. Na schodach wiodących na pokład zaczepił ją Roig. - Słyszałem co zrobiłaś - złapał ją za ramię i przyparł do jednej z belek, pomiędzy którymi wnosiły się stopnie. - Naprawdę myślisz, że po tym wszystkich pozwoli ci tak po prostu odejść? Błahaha... - Puszczaj - warknęła Thoudka. - Odpowiedz. Naprawdę w to wierzysz, idiotko? - spojrzał jej w oczy. - Puszczaj, albo poderżnę ci gardło - odpowiedziała, wyciągając sztylet. Nie zrobiło to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, ale ją puścił. Zchodząc na dół, rzucił przez ramię: - Jeszcze się policzymy. Zdenerwowana, nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Przeklinając Roiga i Ruthę, wróciła szybko do swojej kajuty. Kilka minut później otwierała drzwi do siedziby Kapitana. Zaproponował jej wino, nalała sobie i jemu, obracając się do niego plecami. - Za Terdę, za Paktowców i za Makutę Ereva! - Zdrowie - przytaknęła i pociągnęła łyk. - Za naszą znajomość. Skinięcie, łyk. - Za miłość. Tym razem kiwnęła głową z opóźnieniem, zaskoczona. Vastatorus przez chwilę milczał, bawiąc się pustym pucharem. - To niezwykłe, nie uważasz? - Co takiego? - Plan Makuta. Udało im się... Wielki Duch został obalony, a ten sztorm, który wciąż rośnie i prze na południe to tego skutek. Założę się, że nie jedyny. Ale skoro tym parszywym Makuta się udało, czemu by nie spróbować... - zaczął się zastanawiać Kapitan. CaeTia przewróciła oczami. Nagle rozległo się pukanie, a po chwili do kajuty wszedł Kest. W ręce trzymał jakiś dokument. - Wiadomość od Credyn - oznajmił, wręczając ją Kapitanowi. Vastatorus uśmiechnął się, zadziwiająco przyjaźnie i szczerze. Nie odprawił Vhanita. Wziął papier i zbliżył się z nim do świecy. W miarę, jak jego oczy śledziły kolejne linijki tekstu, na jego obliczu malowało się kolejno zdumienie, przerażenie i wreszcie gniew. Odrzucił dokument w kąt i zwrócił się do Kesta. - Wezwij WSZYSTKICH. Przekaż, by zmienić kurs na Południowy Kontynent. - Jak to? - pomyślała Thoudka. - Uzbrój trupy. Ruszamy na wojnę. - Kapitanie, mogę wiedzieć, co się chciało? - Właśnie! Co się do Karzahni stało!? - dodała w myślach. - Przeklęte Zyglaki napadły wioskę Credyn. Ona i resztki mieszkańców wciąż się bronią, ale nie wytrzymają długo. Potwory zaatakowały po trzęsieniu ziemi. Po Kataklizmie... Makuta... - dodał ochryple, zaciskając pięść. Kest skinął głową i wyszedł. CaeTia wstała, zszokowana. - Kontynent... - zaczęła cicho, ale Toa jej przerwał. - Przykro mi, ale twój kochaś będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Odejdź - powiedział gniewnie. Tym razem to ona się wściekła. Zaraz po wyjściu wróciła do kambuza. Przysiadła się do stolika Merha. - Kim dla Vastatorusa jest Credyn? Wszyscy świętujący natychmiast umilkli. Merh parsknął, Yoal potrząsnął żądłem na końcu ogona. Skakdi-łucznik błądził zdziwionym spojrzeniem po towarzyszach. - Czemu pytasz? - Jej wioskę napadły Zyglaki, a Kapitan błądził zdziwionym spojrzeniem po towarzyszach. Merh potarł czoło. Yoal zaklął. Łucznik był zdziwiony. - Wiedziałem, że ta Toa ściągne na nas kłopoty - powiedział po dłuższej chwili Steltianin. - Jak każda kobieta - mruknął z uśmiechem Yoal. Thoudka prychnęła. - To działo się dawno temu, jeszcze przed moim przybyciem - rozpoczął Merh. - Vastatorus był ścigany przez ludzi Makuta, bo ci uznali go za zdrajcę. Rębacze dopadli go, ale przeżył. Trafił ciężko ranny do jakiejś wioski i dostał się pod opiekę Credyn - Toa Wody. Ta go uleczyła i skradła mu serce. Z wzajemnością. Kilka razy zwijaliśmy tam do portu, a Kapitana traktowali jak bohatera... Podziękowała i wróciła do kajuty. Ze zdenerwowania nie mogła zasnąć, rozmyślając o kolejnej nadchodzącej walce i dłuższym przebywaniu wśród Piratów. *** - Już w porządku? - zapytał Wysoki. Toa pokiwał głową. Ostatnie dwanaście godzin spędził skulony w kącie łodzi, poprzednie był nieprzytomny. Od momentu rozpętania się wielkiego sztormu. Od momentu, gdy coś stało się Mata Nui. Coś złego. Coś odbierającego nadzieję. - Ach ci wrażliwi Toa - skomentował Sharar, gdy Wysoki mu o tym powiedział. Obaj również to odczuli, ale nie w takim stopniu. Teraz Toa i jego towarzysz w dwójkę płynęli na Południowy Kontynent. Sharar został w porcie. Gdy usłyszeli o ataku Zyglaków na bezbronną wioskę, Toa - z którym dało się już porozumieć - po niecałej godzinie wahania nakazał ruszać. Wysokiemu niezbyt się to podobało, nie chciał zostawiać Vastatorusa, gdy byli już blisko. Chociaż, może Toa miał rację... Część IV Cały okręt był pogrążony w ciszy i ciemności. Mijała północ. Piraci chrapali w hamakach. CaeTia szybko wyszła na pokład; księżyc oświetlał drogę - a po chwili wkroczyła do kajuty kapitańskiej. Vastotorus również spał, oddychał równo. Tak jak mówił Kest. Thoudka zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju i przeszukiwać dokumenty, możliwie jak najciszej. Wierzyła w skuteczność kropel nasennych, ale nie chciała tego testować. Przejrzane papiery odkładała na dawne miejsce, tak jak należało - nie robiła tego pierwszy raz. Na biurku nie znalazła nic o Thoudach, żadnej informacji o konkretnym miejscu pobytu jego. Na półkach też niczego nie było. Zawiedziona, odwróciła się w kierunku Kapitana Zdobywcy. Gdyby go teraz zabiła, może zdołałaby uciec. A jej ukochany byłby brutalnie torturowany. Vastatorus zabił, lub spowodował śmierć mnóstwa istot. Uratował jej życie. Trzy razy. Ona uratowała go w walce z Terdą. I z Evezem. Uratowała całą załogę... Vastatorus był zwyczajnym Matoraninem torturowanym przez Makuta. Vastatorus był potworem. Musiał umrzeć. Jeśli zginie, cała wioska niewinnych Matoran zostanie wyrżnięta przez Zyglaki i nikt nie powstrzyma tych potworów. Jej ukochanego poddadzą torturom. A ona nie wie, gdzie jest. Na Xii. Prędzej czy później... Xia jest wielka. Nie wie, ile czasu zajmie jej poszukiwanie. Nie może go stracić, nie po raz kolejny. Zdenerwowana, wyszła z kajuty i wróciła do pokoju. Przeklęła się za swoją słabość. *** CaeTia żałowała, że też nie ma płaszcza, jak Vastatorus. Deszcz siarczyście bębnił o balustradę i jej zbroję, przejmując chłodem. Całe szczęście, że morze nieco się uspokoiło. Znajdowała się na wyższym maszcie, w miejscu zwanym przez marynarzy "gniazdem". Stała i obserwowała horyzont, poszukując wzrokiem sojuszników wezwanych przez Toa Cienia ludzi, dowodzonych przez Shaigana. Mieli przybyć ze wschodu i w tę właśnie stronę patrzyła. Na wschodzie niebo rozpogadzało się - sztorm nareszcie się kończył, po kilku dniach trwania. Myślała o rozmowie, jaką wczoraj odbyła z Kestem, gdy wziął ją do pomocy przy uzbrajaniu trupów. Vhanit przyłożył do golenia masywnego Skakdi kolczasty element zbroi, wziął urządzenie strzelające metalowymi przedmiotami i czterokrotnie nacisnął spust, po czym oddał maszynę CaeTii. Ta podała mu rękawicę składającą się z ciasno połączonych ze sobą kółek, sięgającą przedramienia. Kest wypalił innym pistoletem dziurę w rękawicy i naciągnął najpierw na długie na bio ostrze wystające z wierzchu dłoni, a następnie na samą rękę, po czym umocował. To samo z drugą. - Czym są Zyglaki? Słyszałam, że to jaszczury, ale tak konkretnie... - przerwała dłużącą się niemiłosiernie ciszę Thoudka. Kest cmoknął, niezadowolony z powodu przerywania pracy. - Jaszczury, duże. Podłużne pyski, pazury, ogony. Przenoszą zarazę dotykiem, potrafią wyrabiać noże i włócznie dezintegrujące uderzony obiekt. Podobno są pomyłką Wielkich Istot, nieudanym eksperymentem. Groźne, nie boją się śmierci. Przełknęła ślinę. - Zarazę? Dezintegrują? Skinął głową, ostrząc mechaniczną osełką wystającą z dłoni Skakdi stal. - Poruszają się w grupach, czy też w "klanach". - Ile liczą takie grupy? - Kilku, kilkunastu osobników. - A ilu łączy "nasza" grupa? To, co zaatakowała Credyn. - Nie wiemy, dlatego będziemy musieli przeprowadzić zwiad. Prawdopodobne, że dużo. W końcu nie codzień napadają na zwyczajne wioski. - Gdzie występują? - Nie mają swojego "domu". Sporo jest na Południowych Wyspach, ale tam jest mnóstwo wszelkiego paskudztwa... Słyszałem o nieco większej grupie, właśnie na Kontynencie, i to w centrum. - Wioska Vastatorusa - pomyślała CaeTia, podając Kestowi lutownicę. Ten założył ochronną maskę i zabrał się do pracy. Thoudka odsunęła się, zmęczona. Nie cierpiała tego miejsca, odkąd tu weszła. Zimno, od lodowych bloków konserwujących biologiczne części umarłych. Smród, spowodowany wonią rozkładu. Upiornie, od uzbrojonych po zęby, chodzących wbrew naturze trupów. Do "standardowych", w pełni "wyposażonych", dołączyły nowe, należące do ludzi Terdy. Nimi trzeba się było zając od nowo. Uzbroić - Kest właśnie wsuwał do przykurczonej dłoni uchwyt maczugi i zabierał się do "zasklepienia" jej - i wzmocnić pancerz, tak jak tamtym. W walce na morzu ciężka zbroja była niedogodnym ciężarem, jednak na lądzie mogła uratować życie... Życie pośmiertne. Vhanit nakazał jej zakończyć przerwę i zabrać się do roboty. Westchnęła i podeszła bliżej, uważnie obserwując. Później spotkała się z Vastatorusem, a on opowiedział jej, jak poznał Credyn. Wersja była bardzo zbliżona do tej Merha. Makuta, zdrada, pościg, ratunek. Toa jednak nie wspominał o ich uczuciu. Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. Ona też niechętnie opowiadała o nim. Kapitan był zdenerwowany, widać było to w jego zachowaniu i spojrzeniu. Wykańczało go czekanie na ludzi, bez których nie mieliby szans w walce z jaszczurami. Nikt inny nie kwapił się do działania, nawet Toa i jakiś "Zakon". Deszcz przestał padać, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą. Na horyzoncie pokazał się jakiś kształt. Statek. Krzyknęła na dół, informacja została przekazana. Rozległy się rogi. Gdy okręt zbliżył się na wystarczającą odległość, Piraci rozpoznali w nim okręt Shaigana. Nareszcie. *** W południe na spotkaniu u Kapitana, Kest powtórzył to, co CaeTia już wiedziała. - Zyglaki nie boją się śmierci, ich dotyk roznosi zarazę, broń dezintegruje - podsumował nowoprzybyły Shaigan - o dziwo, Toa Magnetyzmu. - I są odporne na żywioły Toa - dodał z paskudnym uśmiechem Roig. - A na Skakdi? - Będziemy mieli okazję się przekonać. Lepiej walczyć z nimi na dystans, miotaczami - stwierdził ponuro Vastatorus. - Czy jeśli ktoś od nas weźmie ich broń i użyje przeciw nim, to zadziała? - Nikt tego nie próbował - odpowiedział Vhanit. - Dobra, oto nasz plan - Toa położył na biurku, wokół którego stali, mapę. Przedstawiała skalistą zatokę znajdującą się u wylotu wąskiego wąwozu. - Musimy przeprowadzić zwiad, Rehle - wyruszysz, kiedy będziesz gotowy. Wpłyniesz do zatoki i zorientujesz się w sytuacji. Chcę wiedzieć ilu ich jest, jak są uzbrojeni i co z mieszkańcami wioski. - Zaatakujemy z dwóch stron, od zatoki i przez wąwóz. Poprowadzę małą grupę i zaatakujemy ich od tyłu, przeprowadzimy dywersję, odwrócimy uwagę od frontalnego uderzenia. - Czemu nie zaatakujemy jeszcze z boku? Znad wąwozu? - wtrącił się Yoal - Ściany są zbyt strome, zresztą spójrzcie. Ciągną się wokół wioski aż do morza. Gdyby nas zauważyli, mieliby nas jak na dłoni. Albo ukryliby się w chatach Matoran. Potem wteleportujemy trupy prosto między Zyglaki, Javinn. Wszyscy zrozumieli? Seria potaknięć. - Merh, będziesz w mojej grupie. Uderzenie poprowadzi Roig. Vastatorus nakazał wszystkim wyjść, oprócz CaeTii i Kesta. Merh, Roig, Yoal i Shaigan posłusznie odeszli. - Czy "złoto" uodporni mnie na ich dotyk? Czy martwe Zyglaki będą zarażać? Czy w ogóle Zyglaki mogą same się zarazić? - Nie wiadomo, a Zyglaki są raczej odporne na własne drobnoustroje... - Za dużo tych "nie wiadomo"! Mamy walczyć z przeciwnikiem, o którym wiemy tyle co nic! Możesz odejść. Następnie Kapitan zwrócił się do CaeTii. - Ty też pójdziesz ze mną. Będziesz mnie osłaniać. Nieźle ci to wychodzi. A teraz odejdź - mruknął ponuro i siadł zasępiony za biurkiem. Thoudce prawie było go żal. Wyszła i zobaczyła szykującego się do przeprowadzenia zwiadu Rehle. Zdjął zbroję i tak jak stał, po prostu wskoczył do wody. Postanowiła poczekać, aż nie wróci. Dwie godziny siedzenia na pokładzie później, marynarze zaczęli krzyczeć. Zwiadowca wracał. Rzucili mu linę, i gdy obwiązał się w pasie, wciągnęli na pokład. Wodniak był wyczerpany, ale nie pozwalał się dotknąć towarzyszom. - Naliczyłem około pięćdziesięciu, może ich być więcej - relacjonował Kapitanowi, ciężko dysząc. Vastatorus wymienił spojrzenie z Shaiganem - z tyloma mogli sobie poradzić. - Mają te swoje włócznie... i noże. Ale są też łuki. I inne. Wejście do zatoki jest zablokowane... Szczątkami łodzi. Toa Cienia zaklął. - I trupami. Matoran. Na środku wioski piętrzy się góra. Trupów. Matoran. Piraci spojrzeli po sobie, zaniepokojeni. - Wyszedłeś na ląd? - Tak. Starałem się. By mnie nie widzieli. Przekradłem. Pod ścianą wąwozu. Do końca. Wejścia pilnowało dwóch. Ale planują je zasypać. Mają te swoje łodzie. - Starałeś się. Zobaczyli cię? - spytał Vastatorus z błyskiem w oczach. Rehle nie odpowiedział. - Zobaczyli cię!? Wodniak spojrzał mu w oczy. I pokazał ślady po pazurach na przedramieniu. Piraci momentalnie od niego odstąpili, Kapitan był wściekły. - Zarazili cię - wycedził powoli. - A ty przychodzisz do nas... Mogłeś krzyknąć, nie zabieralibyśmy cię na pokład. Może już jesteśmy zakażeni... - Raczej nie - wtrącił się rzeczowo Kest. - Nie znamy przypadków, by dotknięci sami roznosili zarazę. Na dodatek, nie dotknął nikogo, ani nie został dotknięty. Wątpię, by zaraza przenosiła się drogą kropelkową. Prawdopodobne za to, że zatruli też wodę w zatoce. Widziałeś jakieś Rahi? Rehle potrząsnął przecząco głową, drżąc. - Czyli i tak jesteś już martwy. - Czekajcie. Sprowadźcie mi tu tego Tenerafalla. Teraz. Dwójka marynarzy zniknęła pod pokładem i po chwili wróciła, z zakutym w łańcuchy Południowcem. - Ulecz go - nakazał mu Vastatorus, wskazując na Rehle. - Ale nie dotykaj. Jeniec posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale pochylił się nad zainfekowanym, a z jego dłoni zaczęło bić światło. Shaigan zagwizdał zaskoczony. - Nie... nie mogę - powiedział Tenerafall, opuszczając zrezygnowany ramiona. - Co mu się stało? - Zaraziły go Zyglaki. Medyk spojrzał na rannego smutno i wrócił pod pokład, z eskortą dwóch Piratów. - Nie zabiję cię - Vastatorus pochylił się nad opierającym się o reling zwiadowcą. - Już nie żyjesz. Dlatego możesz pomóc Roigowi przepłynąć wśród skał i ominąć blokady. Rozumiesz? Rehle skinął głową. - Dajcie mu wody - nakazał Kapitan, odchodząc. *** Sharar Bezlitosny właśnie przeglądał informacje od swoich ludzi o złupionych statkach handlowych, gdy usłyszał łomot i odgłos upadającego ciała. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdy do pomieszczenia wkroczyło trzech zamaskowanych Vortixx, ściskających zakrwawione noże. Za drzwiami, Skakdi dostrzegł swojego ochroniarza. Martwego. - Pozdrowienia od Vastatorusa - powiedział jeden z zabójców, podchodząc do biurka. Sharar zmarszczył brwi, po czym dwukrotnie szybko uderzył drewnianą nogą o nogę biurka, po czym wycelował w Vortixx z prawej strony. Spod drewnianej obudowy wystrzeliła krótka strzała nasączona jadem Klerixa i wbiła się w goleń Vortixx. Ten tylko stęknął i osunął się na podłogę. Przywódca zabójców wzniósł ostrze do ciosu, gdy nagle obok haku Sharara pojawił się zaostrzony bolec i Skakdi wbił go w głowę asasyna. Trzeci Vortixx wyciągnął blaster. - A co kryjesz pod tą opaską, hę? - zapytał, celując. Ułamek sekundy potem padł rażony laserem ze zdrowego oka Sharara. - Nic. Ale w końcu jestem Skakdi. *** Zeszli na brzeg niecałe 5 kio od wioski, w południe. CaeTia, Vastatorus, Merh, Skakdi-łucznik i jeszcze jakiś Vortixx. Dołączył do nich Javinn, by w odpowiednim momencie dać sygnał do ataku. Gdy już zbierali się do wymarszu, po trapie zszedł Kest i włączył Skakdi-łucznikowi dwa kołczany pełne strzał. - Zatrułem je jadem Klerixa. Skakdi to nic nie powiedziało, ale CaeTia gwizdnęła z podziwem. Kest przewrócił z irytacją oczami. - Sparaliżują Zyglaki. To jedna z najsilniejszych trucizn... Ruszyli, nie tracąc czasu. Przed wieczorem musieli dojść do wąwozu, i nawiązać kontakt z Matoranami. Vastatorus wiedział o istnieniu sieci tuneli i jaskiń wewnątrz każdego zbocza, a także pod wioską. Musieli też zlikwidować Zyglaki strzegące samego wąwozu. Każde z nich, wyjąwszy łucznika, oprócz zwyczajowej broni, zabrało jakiś miotacz i amunicję do niego. Vastatorus i CaeTia po Miotaczu Kanoka z dyskami Zamrażającymi i Pomniejszającymi. Merh wziął Rhotuka Paraliżujący. Vortixx zaś wziął topór połączony z dwoma Rhotuka - Powalającym i Rażący. Thoudka uśmiechnęła się. Z tak potężną bronią być może rzeczywiście mieli szansę. Poruszali się pieszo, możliwie jak najszybciej, marszo-biegiem. Gdy dotarli do wąwozu, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Gdy szli przez wąwóz, zupełnie znikło im z oczu. Przy wyjściu stało dwóch Zyglaków. Niezbyt interesowali się wartą i zabijali czas rozmową łamanym Matorańskim, co szczerze zdziwiło Thoudkę. Vastatorus wskazał ich Merhowi i jej samej. Przełknęła ślinę. Skradając się bezszelestnie, oboje podeszli strażników. Merh pokazał na palcach "trzy", ona skinęła głową. Steltianin odliczał, kiwając. Raz, dwa, trzy! Wbiła sztylet w gardło Zyglaka, pociągając go do tyłu. Merh z trzaskiem skręcił drugiemu kark, po czym wycofał się z oboma ciałami w głąb wąwozu. Vastatorus skinął głową z uznaniem i wkroczyli do wioski. Była taka, jak ją opisywał Toa Cienia. CaeTia nie widziała zatoki - przysłoniła ją ciemność. Słyszała za to okrzyki Zyglaków, niweczące częściowo plan wymordowania ich we śnie. Przemykając między spojrzeniami strażników z pochodniami, drużyna dotarła do niczym niewyróżniającej się chatki. Vastatorus otworzył drzwi i weszli do środka. Toa zabrał się do sprawdzania podłogi przy nikłym światełku Kamienia Świetlnego. W końcu znalazł odpowiedni fragment i położył na nim dłoń; wypełzły z niej znajome już Thoudce węże i przeszły przez szpary między deskami, odsuwając umieszczoną z drugiej strony zasuwę. Kapitan podniósł właz i wskoczył do środka. Za nim ruszyli pozostali, pojękujący na ciasnotę Merh szedł na końcu. Tunel liczył kilkadziesiąt bio, i zaczął się podnosić. Thoudka pomyślała że są już w zboczu. Po kolejnych kilkunastu zakręcał i prowadził do okrągłego pomieszczenia, w którym tłoczyli się Matoranie z Kamieniami Świetlnymi. Na widok drużyny zamarli, ale uspokoił ich ciepły głos: - Nie bójcie się, nie widzicie? To przyjaciele - słysząc głos, Toa Cienia odetchnął z ulgą. CaeTia była niezmiernie ciekawa ukochanej Vastatorusa, aż z mroku wyłoniła się Toa Wody z uśmiechem na twarzy, pomimo wszechobecnego zmęczenia. Złapała Toa Cienia za rękę i oboje zniknęli w kolejnej odnodze korytarza. Merh odetchnął z ulgą, siadając. Głową dotykał sufitu, mimo że Matoranie mogli tu wygodnie stać. Thoudka policzyła ich, razem około dwudziestu. Jedni ranni, inni tylko wyczerpani. Po kilku minutach kochankowie wrócili. Credyn przekazała Matoranom plan Vastatorusa, ci nieznacznie kiwali głowami, chociaż CaeTia pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie i tak ich to nie obchodziło. I że już się poddali. Tymczasem pałeczkę przejął Vastatorus. - Jak was napadli? - Był ranek, wyruszaliśmy zarzucić sieci. Oni przyszli wąwozem i przypłynęli na tych swoich przerażających kilkuosobowych łodziach. Zaczęliśmy uciekać, a oni nas ścigali, śmiejąc się. Wyrzynali nas, a my nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Moc naszej Toa nic im nie robiła. Wszyscy żywi zebrali się w tunelach, a Toa zabrała z sobą twojego sokoła, by napisać o ataku. Wypuściliśmy go przez komin, jeden z tych, które zapewniają nam powietrze. Vastatorus kiwnął głową, na znak, że rozumie. - Gdy my wyruszymy do walki, z ochotnikami - spojrzał wymownie po wieśniakach. - pozostali mają się nie wychylać, a najlepiej uciec. Matoranie, wreszcie zaciekawieni, podnieśli spojrzenia. - Wąwóz jest wolny, możecie przez niego uciec. Będziecie musieli się co prawda przekraść przez wioskę, ale dacie radę. Wierzę w was. Możecie także nas wesprzeć, w końcu to WASZA wioska. MUSICIE za nią walczyć. Na świecie nie istnieje tyle drużyn Toa, by bronić każdej jednej wioski. MUSICIE sami za siebie walczyć, NIE MOŻECIE się poddawać - przemawiał Vastatorus i ku zdziwieniu CaeTii, czuła jak ogarnia ją chęć do walki, tak jak Matoran. - Te potwory tam siedzą, niszczą wasze domu i ucztują na wasz koszt! Jednak teraz się was nie obawiają. Myślą, że nie stanowicie dla nich zagrożenia. MYLĄ SIĘ. Bo wy jeszcze chwycicie broń i rozwiesicie ich flaki w wąwozie, jako przestrogę! Pokażecie, że NIE BOICIE się. Że NIE POTRZEBUJECIE Toa. Że SAMI możecie walczyć i co najważniejsze, WYGRYWAĆ. Zrobicie to, a ja i moi ludzie wam pomożemy. Razem zniszczymy te bestie, których życie jest obelgą dla Wielkiego Ducha! RAZEM wygramy, przyjaciele! Matoranie rozentuzjazmowani wyraźnie podchwycili i dyszeli żądzą mordu. Vastatorus również, jak zauważyła Thoudka. Jego oczy płonęły gniewem i radością. W końcu miał do czynienia z Zyglakami, jeszcze jako Matoranin. Jednak Credyn nie była taka radosna, jak Matoranie. Wpatrywała się w Vastatorusa z przestrachem, widząc, co czai się w jego oczach. CaeTia szczerze jej współczuła. Toa Cienia nakazał im przespać się przez te kilka godzin, sam również się położył, ale nie zasypiał. CaeTia nie wiedziała, czy za kilka godzin Matoranie nadal będą w bojowych nastrojach. Tym razem znowu tonęła. Jakaś istota jednak złapała ją za rękę i wyciągnęła na powierzchnię. Był to Vastatorus, a za nim szalał pożar niszczący wioskę. Thoudka jednak poczuła, że skóra Toa jest lepka i dziwnie drapiąca. Potem Kapitan zdjął maskę i odsłonił podłużny pysk Zyglaka. Zaskrzeczał, a CaeTia wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku i zaczęła oglądać rękę. Ale to nie była jej ręka. Była niebieska, cały jej pancerz był w odcieniach błękitu. Była... Credyn. Poczuła, jak zaraza rozprzestrzenia się po jej ciele i paraliżuje. Zyglak-Vastatorus wciąż się śmiał, widząc jej śmierć. Jej martwe ciało bezwładnie wpadło do zatrutej wody, ale po chwili wypłynęło na jej powierzchnię. Dryfowała tak kilka godzin, potem dni, aż wreszcie lat, uwięziona w rozkładającym się ciele. Widziała Therus Nui, rzezie na ulicach miast; widziała Metru Nui pogrążone w ciemności i sześć kolorowych kształtów walczących z jednym dużym, mrocznym; widziała nieznane jej wcześniej wyspy pokryte wulkanami, lodowcami i pełne groźnych mieszkańców. Gdy w końcu morze wyrzuciło ją na brzeg, on już na nią czekał. Użył swojej maski, zaszczepiając w niej tę niewielką iskierkę życia, jakiej rozpaczliwie potrzebowała. Pozostała na ziemi właśnie dla tej iskierki. Nie dała się ponieść gwiazdom, sunącemu z nieba promieniowi światła, nie dała się zabrać z tego świata, właśnie dla tej iskierki. Dla Vastatorusa. Bo go... Obudziła się, ciężko dysząc. Zaklęła w myślach i uspokoiła się. W nikłym świetle Kamieni Świetlnych dostrzegła Matoran z nożami, bosakami i sieciami, wciąż gotowych do walki. Piraci wciąż spali, Vastatorus gdzieś zniknął. Splunęła, próbując pozbyć się posmaku krwii i cudzych myśli, które zagnieździły się w jej śnie. Po kilku minutach przybył Toa, zakładając na przedramię dziwne urządzenie ze strzałą i zbudził wszystkich. Wyruszali. CaeTia wstała, na ile pozwalał sufit, rozprostowując kości. Wtedy podeszła do niej Credyn. - Zajmij się nim - powiedziała cicho. Thoudka posłała jej pytające spojrzenie. - Nie pozwól mu zginąć, proszę... - CaeTia wreszcie zrozumiała. Skinęła głową, przypominając sobie jednocześnie, ile razy chciała go już zabić. Chciała ją zapytać, czemu sama o niego nie zadba, ale nie zdążyła. - A kto tobie nie pozwoli zginąć... - pomyślała na odchodnym. Wyruszali. Przeszli ciemny tunel i wyszli przez właz w chacie. Vastatorus przekazał Javinnowi, żeby nie brać jeńców, i że jeśli Roig uszkodzi statek, to go zamorduje. Ma ominąć te skały i niech nie usprawiedliwia się ciemnością. Było rzeczywiście ciemno, Thoudka ledwo widziała swoje ręce. Matoranie zaczynali się denerwować. Toa Cienia nakazał im pozostać w tej części wioski i zająć się defensywą. Rozdzielił swoją grupę, zabierając ze sobą CaeTię, po czym odezwał się do łucznika: - Weź broń białą. Nie trafisz ich w tych ciemnościach. - Trafię. Mój wzrok pozwala... - Weź broń - powtórzył Vastatorus. Skakdi wzruszył ramionami i odebrał jakiemuś Matoraninowi nóż. CaeTia i Vastatorus ruszyli wzdłuż północnej ściany wąwozu, Merh i Vortixx przekradali się między domami, środkiem. Skakdi-łucznik miał zająć pozycję z południowej strony i zdjąć Zyglaka znajdującego się na dachu jednej z chałup. Jaszczur spał, świszcząc, więc Skakdi bez problemu wdrapał się na dach i poderżnął mu gardło. Następnie kopniakiem zrzucił ciało na dół i wyjął łuk. Thoudka i Toa dotarli do obozowiska Zyglaków. Większość potworów spała wokół wypalonego ogniska. Vastatorus zrobił krok i już miał poderżnąć gardło najbliższemu Zyglakowi, gdy ten nagle otworzył oczy i zaskrzeczał. Toa zamarł, ale szybko się zreflektował i potwór już nie żył. Jednak następne również zaczęły ryczeć i gadać łamanym Matorańskim: - Goście! - Atakują nas! - Do boju, bracia! Nie minęło kilka sekund, a wszystkie Zyglaki z wioski zerwały się na nogi i rzuciły na dwójkę. CaeTia wystrzeliła z miotacza, jakiś jaszczur się zmniejszył i został stratowany przez pozostałych. Vastatorus biegnąc, wypalił bez celowania i kolejny Zyglak zmienił się w kryształ. Potem rozległy się krzyki z drugiej strony; Merh również uderzył. CaeTia i Vastatorus wycofali się prawie do wąwozu, za plecami mieli uzbrojonych w prymitywne narzędzia Matoran i Credyn, przed sobą kilkunastu Zyglaków. Reszta rozproszyła się po wiosce myśląc, że napastników jest więcej, niż w rzeczywistości. Thoudka nadal nie widziała za wiele, ale naszczęście Matoranie rzucili przed siebie Kamienie Świetlne, oświetlając pole bitwy i upiorne dzioby jaszczurów. Poczuła, jak adrenalina zaczyna krążyć w jej żyłach, a mózg pracować szybciej. - Byle nie dać się nie dotknąć - pomyślała. - Byle wytrwać do przybycia Roiga. Rozpoczęła się walka, a piekło się rozpętało. Wściekły Vastatorus od razu skoczył na przeciwników, równocześnie tnąc mieczem i atakując miotaczem. CaeTia ruszyła niechętnie za nim, ostrzeliwując się i osłaniając mu tyły. Nie widziała, czy Matoranie włączyli się do starcia, nie obchodziło ją to. Teraz byli tylko ona, Vastatorus i tłum potworów. - Każdy zabity to nasz sojusznik - głos Vastatorusa przebił się przez okrzyki Zyglaków. Thoudka bardzo liczyła na tych "sojuszników". Nie widziała, ile razy wystrzeliła z miotacza, ale gdy przeładowywała, jeden z jaszczurów uderzył w broń włócznią. Miotacz rozsypał się jej w dłoniach. Zaklęła i poderżnęła roześmianemu Zyglakowi gardło, nim zdążył zareagować. Potem wyrwała mu włócznię i ruszyła z nią na następnych. W oddali świstały strzały. Samotny Skakdi trzymał łuk i posyłał kolejne pociski w próbujących go zdjąć Zyglaków. Nasączone jadem Klerixa groty momentalnie paraliżowały zranionych, którzy po chwili umierali. Skakdi z ulgą zauważył, jak martwi wstają i atakują swoich pobratymców. Ci zostali zepchnięci do defensywy, ale zadziwiająco szybko się przegrupowali i uderzyli na trupy, po kilku na każdego, doszczętnie masakrując zwłoki przy akompaniamencie wrzasków i przekleństw. Jeden nawet podpalił trupa pochodnią. Skakdi naciągał cięciwę, gdy w ramię wbiła mu się zyglacza strzała. Chwilę później pazury przebiły jego łydkę. Krzyknął i został pociągnięty w dół, w ciemność. Ostatnie co zobaczył, to zbliżająca się do jego głowy kolczasta maczuga. CaeTia czuła, jak ogarnia ją Krwawa Mgła. Był to Thoudzki odpowiednik Szału z Zakazu. Jednakże nie opierała się ona na dzikości, ale na całkowitym zautomatyzowaniu i ogarnięty nią wojownik nie czuł absolutnie nic, i o niczym nie myślał. Zazwyczaj Mgła objawiała się u wojowników walczących na pierwszej lini - Ciężkozbrojnych, lub u przedzierających się przez zastępy wrogów komandosów - Lekkozbrojnych. On jej o tym opowiadał, stwierdził, że można to porównać tylko do trzymania bijącego serca. Vastatorus miotał się wśród Zyglaków, a ona siała spustoszenie za jego plecami. Wbili się jak klin w grupę wrogów i tam już pozostali. Nie zobaczyła kolczastej pałki, która ją trafiła, wytrącając z rytmu. Wpadła na Toa Cienia, Zyglaki momentalnie wyczuli moment i uderzyli ze zdwojoną siłą, zmuszając ich do defensywy. Po kilkunastu sekundach Thoudka leżała na ziemi, cudem nie została ranna. Vastatorus już się podniósł, kipiący wściekłością i nienawiścią. Ruszyło na nich kilka jaszczurów, uzbrojonych w zabójcze włócznie i noże. - Twoje moc nic ci nie pomoc - przemówił niewyraźnie największy Zyglak, pokryty siecią blizn na każdym fragmencie ciała. - A czy widzisz, żebym jej używał? - odparł gniewnie Toa. - Te marionetki... - ciągnął dalej Zyglak, dezintegrując atakującego go trupa. - są niczym. Armia kukiełek, ale my przetniemy sznurki i... Nie dokończył, włócznia Merha przebiła mu czaszkę. Następnie Steltianin uderzył na pozostałych. CaeTia skoczyła, by mu pomóc, ledwo unikając przy okazji zranienia zyglaczym ostrzem. Potwór pchnął włócznią, ona zręcznie uskoczyła w bok, złapała drzewce włóczni, jednocześnie chlastając Zyglaka po nadgarstkach. Gdy puścił broń, wbiła mu ją w pierś. Potwór rozpadł się na jej oczach. - Jesteś sam? - zapytała Steltianina. Ten tylko skinął głową. Zobaczyła Vastatorusa, obryzganego krwią. Toa słaniał się na nogach, ciągłe używanie maski do wskrzeszania coraz to nowszych trupów i jednoczesna walka zupełnie go wyczerpały. Chciała do niego pójść, pomóc... ...gdy usłyszała krzyk Merha za plecami. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że jeden z ocalałych jaszczurów wbił pazury pod łopatkę Steltianina. Zaatakowała włócznią, ale było już za późno. Merh pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem. - Wiesz, co należy zrobić - oznajmił zimno Vastatorus. Steltianin spojrzał na niego i skinął głową, po policzkach spływały mu łzy. Potem zwrócił się ku CaeTii; myślała, że chce jej coś wyznać, ale on tylko wziął jej włócznię i z dzikim okrzykiem rzucił się w noc, wprost na Zyglaki. Po chwili krzyk się urwał. Nie miała czasu na zastanawianie się nad jego śmiercią, gdy Toa Cienia ponownie ruszył do walki. Zdążyła się tylko zapytać, gdzie jest ten przeklęty Roig? Vastatorus zniknął jej z oczu. Na szczęście, już świtało. Nagle przeleciał obok niej ciemny kształt. Gdy upadł z trzaskiem na ziemię, wszystkie trupy w jednej chwili umarły. Potem z rozwiewającej się ciemności wyłonił się Zyglak z miotaczem Kanoka. Na umieszczonej za plecami włóczni miał przybite do drzewca kawałki Kanohi. Przełknęła ślinę. Pamiętała jedną z rozmów z Toa Cienia, gdy opisywał przywódcę Zyglaków napastujących jego wioskę... Jaszczur ten jako trofea zbierał fragmenty zabitych Toa, Matoran, lub Turaga. I znalazł się tu, na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Toa Cienia z przestrachem odsuwał się od kroczącego ku niemu Zyglaka, nie zważając, że wszedł w kałużę krwi. Zyglak najwyraźniej go nie rozpoznał. Po chwili jednak, uśmiechnął się paskudnie, odsłaniając brudne i krzywe zębiska. - Ty... - wychrypiał Vastatorus. - I ty - dodał bardzo wyraźnie Zyglak. - Proszę proszę, kopę lat. Co cię tu sprowadziło, przerośnięty Matoraninie? - Miłość - odparł zadziwiająco szczerze, wstający Toa. Zyglak wybuchnął śmiechem. - Miłość? Ha! Ale to nie miłość pomogła ci przetrwać te wszystkie lata, prawda? - zapytał Zyglak, bacznie wpatrując się w oczy Toa. - To nie miłość dała ci siłę... To nienawiść. Żyjesz dzięki nienawiści, tak jak ja. "Miłość" jest tylko twoją nędzną próbą przekonania się, że nie jesteś całkowicie stracony. Nie różnimy się wcale tak bardzo... - Nie! - krzyknął Vastatorus rzucając się na Zyglaka. Ten z łatwością sparował cios miotaczem i odskoczył. - Nie zarażę cię, to byłoby zbyt proste - stwierdził jaszczur i zaatakował. Toa Cienia mógł się tylko cofać, przed straszliwą serią ciosów. Po chwili upadł na kolana. Zyglak kopnął go w twarz, a gdy Toa upadł na plecy, stanął na nim w geście triumfu. - To też było zbyt proste - mruknął pod nosem, ładując miotacz. - A najlepsze w tym jest to, że nie tylko tę wioskę zaatakowaliśmy. Tak, mówię też o twojej dawnej mieścinie. Wkrótce... - Nie! - krzyknął ponownie Vastatorus, podmuchem cienia niszcząc miotacz Zyglaka. Następnie złapał miecz i uderzył. Zyglak złapał ostrze prawą ręką i ani myślał puszczać, coraz bardziej napierając na Toa. Wtedy CaeTia wreszcie się otrząsnęła i dźgnęła Zyglaka w plecy, jednocześnie zrywając włócznię. Jaszczur zatoczył się, a Vastatorus złapał rzuconą mu broń, po czym z wściekłością przebił jaszczura włócznią. Zyglak próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale z ust popłynęła mu tylko krew. Złapał drzewce włóczni i zaczął ciągnąć, przesuwając się ku Toa. Fragmenty masek czyniły to zadanie praktycznie niemożliwym, on jednak wciąż parł do przodu, opierając się straszliwej mocy broni. Wyciągnął łapę z pazurami ku twarzy Toa, chcąc go dotknąć, jednak Vastatorus chwycił go za nadgarstek. Po chwili jaszczur rozsypał się. CaeTia chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymała się. Vastatorus podążył za jej wzrokiem i również zamarł. Oboje patrzyli na chodzącego trupa Credyn. *** Biały wojownik dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze, od dawna nie poczuł Krwawej Mgły. Ściśnięte ciała, walka w zwarciu, kontrola każdego kroku, śmierć wokół, krew bryzgająca na twarz. Zeszli stromym zboczem, to znaczy on zszedł. Toa po prostu zeskoczył, dzięki swojej masce. Ich przybycie zbiegło się z atakiem nieznanych sojuszników, którzy uderzyli od strony wybrzeża. Toa nawet pozbawiony możliwości używania mocy radził sobie całkiem nieźle, głównie dzięki Kanohi i wspólnym treningom. Teraz obaj uderzyli na Zyglaków, osłaniając sobie nawzajem plecy. Biały zobaczył, jak jeden z jaszczurów bez głowy atakuje innego. Wiedział, czyja to sprawka, tak jak Toa. Nie miał okazji powiedzieć mu, że może wypełnić misję już teraz. Toa jednak najwidoczniej sam to zrozumiał i zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum potworów, żywych i martwych. Wojownik tylko wzruszył ramionami, zacisnął mechaniczną dłoń na rękojeści długiego ostrza, zbierając siły i po raz kolejny zaatakował. Krople spadającego deszczu zaczęły spłukiwać mu krew z twarzy. *** Vastatorus złapał upadające ciało w objęcia i przytulił. - Nie, to niemożliwe... CaeTia zaklęła cicho. Przypomniała sobie swoją rozmowę z Toa Wody i swoją myśl - " A kto tobie nie pozwoli zginąć... ". Vastatorus wciąż tulił swoją ukochaną. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - To się nie mogło stać... Mata Nui, nie... Wciąż milczała. Nagle zauważyła, że trup Credyn się porusza. Vastatorus ją wskrzeszał, obejmując. Po chwili trup również go objął. - Nie! - krzyknął wściekle, odrzucając ciało. Potem uderzył pięścią w ziemię. Następnie chwycił leżący nieopodal sztylet i wbił w pierś Credyn. - Nie! - krzyknął ponownie. Zaczął padać deszcz, krople wody zmieszały się ze łzami na twarzy Toa. Thoudka zobaczyła, że idą ku nim Zyglaki. - Wstawaj! - syknęła. - Nie! - zwrócił się ku niej. - Nie mogę, ja... - Już jej nie pomożesz! Tam umierają inni! Twoi ludzie! Matoranie! - Nikt... nikt inny się nie liczy. Nie zakłócaj jej spokoju. CaeTia była wściekła. - Ja!? Ty ją wskrzeszasz, nie pozwalając jej duszy odejść! Ty ją dźgasz sztyletem, kalając jej pamięć! Uspokój się i wstawaj! Zyglaki... - Zamknij się - nakazał wskazując ją palcem, kipiał z gniewu. Thoudka wiedziała, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie, ale nie zamierzała się zatrzymywać. - Ty przeklęty psychopato! Zostaw ją i wstawaj! Walcz! Zemścij się! Nie jęcz, tylko idź pozabijać te paskudy, rozumiesz!? Thoudka zamarła, słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. W jej pierś wbiła się strzała, która jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowała się spokojnie w wyrzutni umieszczonej na przedramieniu Vastatorusa. Upadła na kolana, krztusząc się krwią. Potem osunęła się w błoto, ból rozrywał jej pierś. Nim zemdlała, zobaczyła jak Toa Cienia bierze na ręce zwłoki ukochanej i odchodzi. *** Poczuła ból. Z trudem otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Tenerafalla ściskającego strzałę. Medyk mruknął z pogardą i położył dłonie na piersi CaeTii. - Spokojnie, już tu jestem. Thoudka poczuła, jak uzdrawiająca moc przenika ją na wskroś, a ranę zalewa światło. Gdy Południowiec zabrał ręce, ból w piersi był tylko wspomnieniem. - Dzię-dziękuję - wykrztusiła po chwili. Medyk pomógł jej wstać. Zobaczyła, że niebo się rozpogodziło. Obejrzała się i jej wzrok spoczął na dużej plamie krwi. - To ja... - Tak. Niewiele brakowało. Przełknęła ślinę. I zaklęła. - Jak sytuacja? Medyk wzruszył wszystkimi ramionami. CaeTia zauważyła, że ma przytroczony do pleców Miotacz Kanoka. - Walczyłeś? - Musiałem. Roig to psychopata. - Nie on jeden - odparła, przywołując szalony wzrok Vastatorusa, gdy przebijał ostrzem ciało swojej ukochanej. - Gdzie Kapitan? - Nie widziałem go - mruknął Tenerafall. Chyba się domyślał, do kogo należała strzała. - Walka jeszcze trwa. Nie mam pojęcia, kto wygrywa. Zyglaków było więcej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. O wiele więcej. I nie wiem, jakim cudem Roig nie uszkodził statku. - Dobra, chodź, jeszcze jeden, ostatni wysiłek... - Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę? Spojrzała mu w oczy, zdeterminowana. Tenerafall ponownie wzruszył ramionami. *** Vastatorus wracał na pole bitwy. Umieścił ciało Credyn w bezpiecznym miejscu, skrzyknął resztki Matoran i był gotowy na ostatni wysiłek. W miejscu, gdzie zostawił CaeTię, znajdowała się tylko plama krwi. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że Thoudka nie żyje. Uspokoił się, widząc wyciągniętą strzałę. Podniósł ją i ponownie załadował. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na śmierć CaeTii. Nie mógł jej stracić. Nie teraz. Najpierw musiała mu zapłacić. *** CaeTia ciężko dyszała. Tenerafall oddychał równo, wyglądało, jakby całe starcie nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Powalał Zyglaki potężnymi uderzeniami, a Thoudka ich dobijała, mimo że nie zawsze było to potrzebne. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś maszeruje, równym krokiem, cały oddział wojowników. Następnie z mgły wyłonił się Roig, ściskając w rękach dwa jednosieczne topory. Miał kilka dodatkowych blizn i jakąś niebieską substancję na rękach. Z jego lewej i prawej strony kroczyli równo Piraci, dobijając ostatnie jaszczury. Zatrzymał się, stając przed CaeTią. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i powiedział: - A więc żyjesz. Bardzo dobrze... Nie chciałbym, by ktoś... - umilkł, widząc kroczącego z naprzeciwka Vastatorusa, chwiejącego się i kulejącego, a z nim rannych i wymęczonych Matoran. Thoudka zauważyła, że na jego zbroi również znajduje się niebieska substancją. A nawet na większości zbroi Piratów i Matoran. Nawet ona miała jej trochę na przedramieniu. - Żyjesz - oznajmił Roig, wpatrując się w Kapitana. - Ty również. Wygraliśmy. Ilu zginęło? Skakdi wzruszył ramionami, chowając topory. - Nie liczyłem. Może dwudziestu. Plus zakażeni i umierający. Podliczymy. Co do Zyglaków, wszyscy. Pewnie ponad setka. Thoudka zaklęła. Nawet z ludźmi Shaigana, trupami i Matoranami było ich może dwudziestu mniej. Całe szczęście, że każdy martwy był ich sojusznikiem. Oprócz Credyn. - Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać - odezwał się Kest, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. - Ale to niebieskie "coś", co macie na pancerzach to złuszczona skóra Zyglaków. Właśnie wracam od przypadku zarażenia się zarazą przez kontakt skóry z tą skórą... - Teraz to mówisz!? - krzyknął Vastatorus, próbując zmyć paskudztwo ze zbroi. - Wszyscy z tym "czymś" zdjąć zbroje! Pomóc innym. - Przez tyle lat walczenia z Zyglakami na Kontynencie, nigdy nie zauważyłeś, że zostawiają po sobie toksyczną skórę? - spytał Roig, z gniewnym błyskiem w oczach. Gniew w oczach Vastatorusa, natychmiast przyćmił Roiga. - Nigdy żadnego nie złapaliśmy. Kest podszedł do Toa Cienia i wręczył mu ukradkiem niewielką buteleczkę. CaeTia zdołała usłyszeć: - To na dotknięcie. Przemyj. Toa skinął głową i oddalił się. Thoudka podziękowała Wielkim Istotom, że uniknęła dotknięcia. *** Podliczanie strat trwało do wieczora. Do tego czasu zdążyło umrzeć kilku następnych zarażonych. Tych, którzy otrzymali zwyczajne rany, uratowali Kest i Tenerafall. Thoudka przysłuchiwała się, jak Roig zdaje Vastatorusowi raport. Pozostali Piraci znosili trupy na wielki stos, również Zyglaków, ciągnąc ich hakami. - Trzydziestu dwóch. W większości ludzie Shaigana, w tym sam Shaigan. Oprócz tego Merh, Yoal, Javinn, Rehle. Niektórych ciał w ogóle nie ma. Vastatorus pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Thoudka ze smutkiem zobaczyła, jak dwóch Piratów ładuje na kopiec ciało Skakdi-łucznika i Vortixx z ich drużyny. Nawet nie znała ich imion. - Wszystkie Zyglaki nie żyją. Nie braliśmy jeńców. Niektóre próbowały uciec, ale im się nie udało. Co ciekawe, w tłumie walczących zauważyłem coś dziwnego. - Tak? - spytał Toa Cienia, bez zainteresowania w głosie. - Biały kształt, szalał jak jakiś demon, nie dałem rady mu się przyjrzeć. Inni również to coś widzieli, położyło mnóstwo jaszczurów. I było bardzo wysokie. Oprócz niego było coś jeszcze, co podpalało nasze trupy. Trupy podpaliły Zyglaki, a Zyglaki domy. Całe szczęście, że deszcz wszystko ugasił. Thoudka zastanowiła się, słysząc o białym demonie. Z rozmyślania wyrwał ją Vastatorus. - Jutro rano odpływamy. Dzisiaj spalimy zmarłych - powiedział z bólem w głosie. Szczerze mu współczuła. Gdy wieczorem wchodzili na pokład, Vastatorus nakazał sternikowi: - Kurs: Xia. - Aj - przytaknął Pirat. Thoudka wreszcie się uśmiechnęła. Xia... Już niedługo wszystko się skończy. Opuści Zdobywcę i znajdzie się daleko od tych Piratów, trupów i ich Kapitana. - Już niedługo... - pomyślała, zasypiając w swojej kajucie. *** Dwie postacie wędrowały podziemnym tunelem w kierunku Xii. - Dlaczego go nie zabiłeś? - zapytała wyższa, biała. - Nie mogłem. Stracił ukochaną... Stracił sens do życia. Był żałosny - odpowiedział po chwili milczenia jego towarzysz, Toa. Biały wzruszył ramionami. - Kiedyś ta twoja litość cię zgubi. Tym razem to Toa wzruszył ramionami. Część V W kajdanach przymocowanych do sufitu było bardzo niewygodnie. Jednak w ciemności, nie czuł bólu. Raz dziennie przynosili mu posiłek i odpinali z kajdan, po czym znowu przypinali. Mógł ich z łatwością obezwładnić, ale byli uzbrojeni w paralizatory. Ten naukowiec powiedział mu, że jeszcze nigdy nie przeprowadzał sekcji Thouda. Chcieli na nim eksperymentować. Wstrzyknęli mu coś, a potem podali mu odtrutkę. Nie wiedział co to było, ale zanim na dobre się rozkręcili, przerwali. - Masz szczęście. Psie - oznajmił mu jeden z żołnierzy, chroniących obiekt. Odebrali mu broń, teraz jego ostrza nosił Vortixx-dowódca. W ciemności tracił rozum. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy zmarłych, widział kolorowe obrazy. Słyszał o czymś takim, podobne metody stosowano dla najbardziej zdeterminowanych jeńców w armii Thoudzkiej. I podczas Najazdu Wygnańców. Nagle, jego wyczulone przez przebywanie w ciemności ucho wychwyciło kroki, kilkunastu istot, aż wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły i zalało go światło lamp. Po chwili spojrzał na przybyszy i zaniemówił. *** - Wiesz, rozmyślałem ostatnio o Makuta - zaczął Vastatorus, popijając z kielicha. CaeTia na razie nie piła. - Rzucili wyzwanie Wielkiemu Duchowi, obalili go. Jego już nie ma. Nic już nie zrobi, chociaż przedtem też nic nie robił. Liga Sześciu Królestw, stworzenie Makuta, incydent Skakdi. Ale teraz, zostawił pole do działania nowym siłom. Teraz Wszechświat naprawdę utopi się w krwi i bratobójczych walkach. Aż skorupa zostanie pusta... Klatka bez Rahi. Oczywiście, są inne wymiary, ale to kolejne klatki i skorupy... Thoudka ponownie nie rozumiała, o czym on mówi. - Tak się stanie, chyba że wyłoni się nowy przywódca - kontynuował z błyskiem w oku. - Ktoś, kto zjednoczy ludy, ustanowi prawa silną ręką i zetrze wrogów na proch. Zaczynając od Makuta. - Lub też Toa coś zrobią, ale to bardzo wątpliwe. Nie wiem, jak musieliby być bohaterscy, by uchronić Wszechświat od zagłady. - Zatem pozostaje przywódca. Z silną armią, zdolną podbić i podporządkować sobie coraz to nowe lądy. I morza - błysk w oku Toa był coraz bardziej złowrogi. - To praca na wieleset lat, trudna, lecz warta swej ceny. Mogąca przynieść lepszą przyszłość, pełną spokoju. - Wystarczy zdobyć odpowiednio silną armię i uderzyć. Jak najszybciej, póki reszta trwa w szoku. Ustanowić granice królestwa i wciąż je poszerzać, przeprowadzić nieustanną ekspansję. Thoudka pociągnęła łyk wina, coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Rozumiała, co planuje Vastatorus i nie chciała być tego częścią. Chciała po prostu odnaleźć jego i zamieszkać w jakimś spokojnym miejscu, z dala od szalonych Toa, Makuta i Zyglaków. - Możesz odejść - oznajmił w końcu Kapitan, coraz bardziej pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Z ulgą podziękowała i opuściła kajutę. Weszła na mostek i oparła się o reling. Płynęli już ponad osiem dni, a wciąż nie dotarli na Xię, dostali się jednak już na teren zatruwanych przez fabryki z wyspy, wód Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że Zdobywcy się nie śpieszy. Piraci, uszczupleni po bitwie z Zyglakami, byli zmęczeni wydarzeniami ostatnich kilku tygodni i pragnęli odpocząć, zregenerować się. Po drodze zahaczyli o Stelt i sprzedali tam wszystkich jeńców z klatek, oprócz Keshi. Vastatorus otrząsnął się po śmierci Credyn i odzyskał nawet swój poniżający i okrutny uśmiech. Większość czasu CaeTia spędzała sama; w bitwie umarli Piraci będący jej "przyjaciółmi". Co prawda, w kambuzie kilkakrotnie wzniesiono toasty na jej cześć, ale to nie zastąpiło straty wysokiego Merha, ogoniastego Yoala i Skakdi-łucznika. Pocieszała się jednak myśląc o Xii. Nagle usłyszała róg. Pobiegła na dziób statku i wychyliła się przez reling. Na horyzoncie zamajaczył kształt lądu. Uśmiechnęła się, obserwując jego ciemną linię brzegową, pełną metalowych i betonowych zabudowań. Gdy podpłynęli bliżej, Thoudka zobaczyła, że statki stojące w porcie znacznie różniły się od Zdobywcy. Były metalowe, posiadały silniki zamiast żagli i zamontowano na nich różne, dziwne urządzenia. Sami żeglarze i wszyscy na nabrzeżu patrzyli na Piratów, jakby byli nie z tego świata. I z pogardą. - Tacy pyszni - stwierdził Vastatorus, który pojawił się obok CaeTii. Nauczyła się już rozróżniać jego Kanohi, i wiedziała, że ma w tej chwili na twarzy Pakari. - Dziwne, że nikt ich jeszcze nie podbił. Co prawda, rozsyłają broń i maszyny na cały Wszechświat, a przerwa w produkcji mogłaby ściągnąć niezadowolonych klientów. Ale przecież można zastraszyć ten lud pracy, by nie strajkował. Mało jest Vortixx żołnierzy, w większości to najemnicy, wynajmowani przez fabryki. Na sprzedaży broni można zarobić krocie. Gdybyśmy chcieli, moglibyśmy ich zetrzeć na pył - na te słowa załoga zareagowała z uśmiechem. - Na pył. Tak, jak Zyglaki - pomyślała CaeTia. - Czy ta "góra" naprawdę zjada tych, którzy na nią wchodzą? - zapytała, wskazując piętrzący się na wyspie ogromny masyw. - Nie wszystkim. Wśród Xian, wejście na nią jest swoistym rytuałem... - wyjaśnił Kest, który pojawił się znikąd.. - Dobra, przybijamy! - zakrzyknął Vastatorus, machając ręką. Zdobywca zatrzymał się przy betonowym pomoście, wśród metalowych statków. Thoudka dopiero teraz zauważyła, chmury unoszące się nad ulicami miasta, a także otaczające przystań. - Smog. Masowa produkcja ma swoją cenę - wyjaśnił Vhanit. CaeTia pokiwała głową, niezainteresowana. Jej serce wyrwało się z piersi. Była podekscytowana. Toa zebrał załogę. - Dobra, macie godzinę-dwie dla siebie. Możecie robić, co chcecie, ale bez szaleństw. Jesteśmy tu w gości. Następnie wymienił imiona kilku Piratów, którzy mieli iść z nim. Ku niezadowoleniu CaeTii, byli wśród nich Roig i Samaug. Gdy zwolnieni zeszli po trapie, ten nagle został wciągnięty na pokład. Thoudka zamarła. - Ale... - zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej Kapitan: - Przykro mi, ale wprowadziłem cię w błąd. - Pułapka - pomyślała przerażona. - Twój ukochany nie jest na Xii. Jest tam - wskazał palcem jakiś kształt na morzu. - Vortixx mają wysepkę, na której testują uzbrojenie. Kiedyś żyły tam Rahi i rosły rośliny, ale teraz to martwa skała. Jest jednak poza jurysdykcją miejscowych władz i "pewni" Xianie mogą tam testować... żywe istoty. Zresztą, zrozumiesz, gdy dopłyniemy. Kilka minut później, dotarli na skałę. CaeTia jednak wciąż się nie uspokoiła, widząc pustą przestrzeń. Po chwili wszyscy już byli na wysepce. Vastatorus podszedł do czarnej skały, niczym się nie wyróżniającej. Złapał ją i przekręcił, a obok pojawiły się schody wiodące w ciemność. - Ta-Dam - oznajmił, wchodząc na nie. Piraci i Thoudka ruszyli za nim. Znaleźli się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdy nagle ktoś klasnął i zalało ich światło lamp. CaeTia zmrużyła oczy. Po chwili zobaczyła tych, którzy ich przywitali. Trzej Vortixx, dwaj wyglądali na wojowników. Jeden miał przy bokach miecze, które wydawały się jej znajome. - Jesteśmy, zgodnie z planem - oznajmił Toa Cienia Vortixx. Jeden z nich, niewyglądający na żołnierza - zapewne naukowiec - skinął głową. - Przerwaliśmy testy. Pokój 12A. Tędy - nakazał naukowiec i ruszył jednym z trzech korytarzy. Z obu stron znajdował się szereg drzwi, zza niektórych Thoudka słyszała jęki, a nawet krzyki. - To potworne... - wyszeptała. Roig ją usłyszał i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Strażnik z mieczami opuścił ich i zniknął w drugim korytarzu, a oni po kilku minutach i zakrętach w podziemnym kompleksie, dotarli do celu. Stalowe drzwi umieszczone w skale, nad nimi napis "A 12". Obok jakiś przełącznik, z dwoma przyciskami. Naukowiec wcisnął pierwszy z lewej, a drzwi zaczęły unosić się do góry. CaeTia zamarła w oczekiwaniu, podekscytowana. On tam był. Jej ukochany, Jej... - KayRes!? - krzyknęła, rozpoznając wiszącego na łańcuchach Thouda. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły w jednej chwili: ona i on przemierzają korytarze pałacu, zasadzka, KayRes, walka, okno pałacu, zakładniczka, upadek. Teraz dawny wróg jej ukochanego spojrzał na nią, równie zdziwiony, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. - Kopę lat. - Coś nie tak? - spytał Vastatorus, szczerze zdziwiony reakcją CaeTii. - To KayRes. Wygnaniec. Ten, o kogo nam chodzi nazywa się DerXess... Toa tylko wzruszył ramionami. - KayRes, DerXess, każdemu mogłoby się pomylić. No trudno. - Ale... - Thoudka spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Vastatorus wpatrywał się w nią, w jego oczach dostrzegła nienawiść. - W takim razie... Zabić ich. Oboje. *** Mieli szczęście, że Zdobywca był niemal całkowicie pusty. Białemu niezbyt podobała się myśl walki z kilkudziesięcioma Piratami. Razem z Toa mogli ich pokonać, ale nie bez problemów. Udało im się niepostrzeżenie podpłynąć niewielką łodzią i wejść na pokład. Biały podziękował Wielkim Istotom, że Pirat postawiony na straży zauważył ich dopiero, gdy ostrze wojownika przebiło mu szyję. Toa cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. - Rozdzielamy się. Ja przeszukam jego kajutę, ty zejdź na dół. Wysoki skinął głową i zszedł pod pokład. Nagle coś usłyszał. Rahi. Zbliżył się do pomieszczenia, skąd dochodziły coraz to bardziej zdenerwowane krzyki i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi, po czym odskoczył w bok. Sztylet śmignął obok niego, wbijając się w drewnianą ścianę naprzeciw drzwi. Wojownik wskoczył do środka i zastał rogatą postać w szatach, otoczoną przez wyjątkowo małe Nivawki. - Wytresowałem je, by rozpoznawały zagrożenie - postać wyciągnęła z fałdów szaty kolejny nóż. - Proszę, proszę. Nigdy nie miałem okazji przeprowadzić sekcji przedstawiciela twojej rasy... Wojownik zamłynkował ostrzem. - I już nie będziesz miał okazji - biały miał nadzieję, że ptaki nie rzucą się na niego. Całe szczęście, że były w klatkach. Wojownik skoczył, a Pirat błyskawicznie rzucił w niego sztyletem. Wojownik jeszcze szybciej odbił nóż, ku przerażeniu Pirata. Sekundę później, biały ciął na odlew przez prawe przedramię przeciwnika, kopnął go z całej siły, rzucając na półki pełne różnych słojów i pojemników. Nim Kest zdołał wstać, biały ciął go szeroko przez pierś i wraził długie ostrze pod serce, przecinając tętnicę. Człowiek Vastatorusa, przerażony, dławił się krwią i obserwował, jak wysoki wojownik patrzy na jego śmierć. Biały odsunął się od umierającego i wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi; być może na poziomach niżej czaili się kolejni Piraci. Musiał też przekazać Toa, że okręt nie był taki pusty, jak można by myśleć. Gdy wojownik odszedł na odpowiednią odległość, Kest chwycił się stolika i powoli podciągnął się, ku akompaniamencie skrzeczenia jego Nivawków. Szybko złapał znajdującą się na w uchwycie przymocowanym do stolika fiolkę i wyszarpnął ją, ponowie upadając. Krztusząc się krwią wypił łapczywie jej zawartość i spowolnił oddech. Sprężył się w sobie, zaciskając zęby i po chwili wytworzone nowe komórki połączyły zerwaną tętnicę z powrotem. Po kilku dodatkowych sekundach, zagoiła się rana na piersi, tak jak ta na nadgarstku. Stłuczenia spowodowane kopnięciem i upadkiem zniknęły. Ciężko dysząc, Kest ruszył ku drzwiom, nasłuchując. Wojownik i Toa spotkali się w pomieszczeniu pełnym klatek. Obaj patrzyli na skuloną w jednej z nich Vortixx. Reszta była pusta. Toa złapał kłódkę klatki i stopił ją w dłoniach. Otworzył drzwi i powiedział: - Jesteś wolna, możesz iść. Vortixx jednak wciąż kuliła się w koncie, kręcąc nerwowo głową. Gdy towarzysze zobaczyli blizny na jej szyi, wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze. - Idź... - próbował powiedzieć Toa, gdy Vortixx wreszcie się odezwała, wyciągając ku niemu ręce: - Aaaaiiij - jęknęła. - Co? - Aaaabiiij - powtórzyła. Wysoki zaczynał rozumieć, gdy powiedziała po raz kolejny, na tyle wyraźnie, że dało się ją zrozumieć: - Zhaaabiiij... Toa spojrzał na towarzysza, zszokowany. Wysoki odwzajemnił spojrzenie i powoli kiwnął głową. Toa spojrzał na niego z ulgą i wyszedł. Biały dołączył do niego po kilku chwilach i razem zeszli na skałę. - Widziałeś jak wchodzili, tak jak ja - stwierdził Toa Ognia, przykucając przy czarnej skale. - Mhm - mruknął wysoki. - Więc... nic trudnego... jak... - Toa nie dokończył, zajęty przekręcaniem kamienia. Po chwili w skale osłoniło się wejście do kompleksu. Towarzysze wymienili spojrzenia, skinęli głową, i weszli do środka. *** - Ale jak to... - wyjęknęła, cofając się. - Wszystko przeliczyłem. Gdybyśmy cię spotkali, nie zatrzymalibyśmy się walczyć z Makutą. Zdołalibyśmy umknąć Terdzie, a Sztorm zastałby nas w przystani na Południowym Kontynencie. Zatkało ją. - T-to moja wina!? - wykrzyknęła, oburzona. - Tak - oznajmił zimno Vastatorus. - Ty cholerny psychopato! Uratowałam ci życie TRZY razy. Uratowałam WAS wszystkich. Kto zabił Makutę!? Kto zabił tą rogatą sukę, która cię pokonała!? Kto załatwił tamtego Zyglaka!? Na Vastatorusie te słowa nie zrobiły żadnego wrażenia. CaeTia obejrzała się na Piratów, ale oni nic sobie nie robili z jej przemowy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ci Piraci... należeli do jej najgorętszych przeciwników. Roig, Samaug, Gythe... I inni, zwolennicy Roiga. - Gdyby nie ty, Credyn by żyła. Teraz poniesiesz należną karę. Zamarła, kompletnie przerażona. - Mez ed - powiedział nagle KayRes. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, on jednak wisiał, ze spuszczoną głową. Thoudka przełknęła ślinę. - Zeni mu'rma. Ef per - mamrotał dalej biało-czerwony wojownik. Toa Cienia chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy rozległy się krzyki i seria z karabinu, niedaleko wejścia; jednocześnie zgasła większość świateł. Piraci drgnęli, zaskoczeni, a CaeTia bez ostrzeżenia wbiła sztylet w ramię Vastatorusa i skoczyła do przełącznika. Wcisnęła drugi przycisk i zaczęła uciekać, głębiej w kompleks. Toa Cienia zaklął i nakazał części Piratów zająć się zamieszaniem. - Trzeba ją zabić - oznajmił, wyciągając miecz. - Wyjątkowo się zgadzam - stwierdził Roig, chwytając w dłoń nóż. - Ona jest moja. Skakdi stanął przed Kapitanem i spojrzał mu groźnie w oczy. - A gdy wrócę, przedyskutujemy łańcuch dowodzenia - nim Vastatorus zdążył zareagować, zbuntowany Pirat uderzył go głową, posyłając na ziemię i zniknął w ciemnościach. Gdy Toa wstał i obejrzał się, usłyszawszy odgłosy walki, uwięziony przed chwilą Thoud przebił się przez jego ludzi i uciekł w kierunku wyjścia. Wściekły Vastatorus spojrzał na swoich ludzi. Patrzyli na niego, ale nie jak na dowódcę. Zaklął szpetnie jeszcze raz i już miał wydać kolejne rozkazy, gdy ciemność rozświetliła ogromna kula ognia. Wszyscy odwrócili wzrok, w obawie przed trafieniem, jednak kula rozwiała się, nie czyniąc im krzywdy. Odsłonili oczy i zobaczyli kolejnego przybysza. Naprzeciw Toa Cienia stał inny Toa, żywiołu Ognia. Wokół nich wznosił się pierścień płomieni, oddzielający od Piratów. Przybysz ściskał w ręku miecz. Bliźniaczo podobny do Niszczyciela, oręża Kapitana. - Chcesz walczyć? - warknął Vastatorus, przyjmując postawę. Nie zwracał uwagi na ranę zadaną przez CaeTię. - Chcę cię powstrzymać, Vastariusie... *** Biegła ile sił w płucach, byle dalej od tych przeklętych Piratów. Lampy nerwowo migotały, a ona mijała kolejne pomieszczenia. W końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że się zgubiła. Zatrzymała się, nerwowo oddychając. Wstrzymała oddech, i usłyszała kroki. Roig. Przerażona, ruszyła dalej. - Nie uciekaj! - usłyszała za plecami. Teraz już całkowicie spanikowała. Wyciągnęła drżącymi rękami sztylet. Musiała się uspokoić. Zwolniła oddech i zamknęła oczy. Zacisnęła pięść na rękojeści broni. Nie mogła teraz umrzeć. Wciąż musiała go odnaleźć. Bez względu na wszystko. Usłyszała tryumfalny śmiech zbliżającego się Skakdi. - Nie uciekniesz mi. - Nie mam zamiaru. - Jesteś moja. Nareszcie. Potnę cię powoli, kawałek po kawałku. Dokładnie. Z krzykiem rzucił się do ataku. Uskoczyła, czując wyrzut adrenaliny do krwi. Lampy umieszczone na skalistym suficie mrugały, przyprawiając o ból głowy. Uderzył ponownie, jeszcze szybciej, wykonała unik, jednak poczuła ból na prawym przedramieniu. - Pierwsza krew - oznajmił, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Tym razem to ona zaatakowała, niestety bezskutecznie. Blokował jej ciosy, śmiejąc się. W końcu sam zaatakował, uprzednio wykonując zwód z lewej. Nie dała się nabrać i odskoczyła, po czym wyprowadziła błyskawiczny kontratak. Noże starły się w zwarciu. Był od niej silniejszy, więc uciekła mu piruetem, a on poleciał do przodu. Posłała mu wysoki kopniak prawą nogą w głowę, a potem wbiła mu w twarz lewą. Zachwiał się, klnąc. Korzystając z okazji, chlasnęła go po twarzy, ale zdołał zasłonić się ramieniem. Ostrze uwięzło w ciele, a on uderzył Thoudkę z pięści. Upadła, wypuszczając broń. Stanął nad nią, wyszarpnął i odrzucił jej sztylet, po czym zaczął przerzucać własną broń z ręki do ręki. - Wiesz, jak to się skończy. - Wiem - warknęła, kopiąc go w brzuch. Pochylił się, wypuszczając powietrze i oberwał drugą nogą w głowę. Zatoczył się w tył, dając jej czas na pochwycenie sztyletu. Był wściekły. Zaatakował ją z całą siłą i szybkością, spychając ku ścianie tunelu. W przebłyskach światła, dostrzegła w jego oczach szaleństwo. Kopnął ją w brzuch; skuliła się pod ścianą. Wzniósł nóż do ciosu, zgodnie z jej planem. Wystrzeliła jak sprężyna i cięła w przedramię Skakdi, przerywając ścięgna. Jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu nie mogłaby tego zrobić, ale teraz miała sztylet z czystej protostali. Złapała wypadającą broń Pirata-psychopaty w lewą rękę i wbiła mu ją prosto w oko. Krzyknął. Swój sztylet wraziła w jego szyję. Roig przestał krzyczeć, teraz tylko rzęził. CaeTia nie opuściła go, dopóki nie umarł. Gdy wreszcie wyzionął ducha, nerwy jej puściły i rozpłakała się. *** Vastatorus zaatakował wściekle, wkładając w cios całą moc Pakari, jednak Toa Ognia wykonał niemożliwy unik, któryś raz z rzędu. Toa Cienia szybko się męczył, odsłaniał się coraz bardziej. Jego przeciwnik nie wyprowadził żadnego ataku. Aż do teraz. Toa Ognia uniknął kolejnego ciosu piruetem i ciął szeroko przez plecy Vastatorusa. Kapitan chciał zrewanżować się potężnym uderzeniem, ale jego przeciwnik przeskoczył nad ostrzem i kopnął go w pierś, odrzucając. Vastatorus upadł tuż przy granicy pierścienia ognia, odgradzającej go od swojej załogi. Nie mógł przegrać. Nie na ich oczach. Zaatakował przeciwnika wężami z cienia, on jednak posłał w nie strumienie ognia, unicestwiając, po czym uderzył mieczem z góry. Kapitan sparował, protostal najwyższej jakości zaśpiewała. Toa wymienili serię ciosów; przybysz spychał Kapitana w tył. Vastatorus zdecydował się na jeszcze jeden zryw. Pchnął mieczem, jednak Toa Ognia już był w powietrzu. Jeśli Vastatorus był świetnym szermierzem, jak można było określić jego przeciwnika? Toa wylądował na ugiętych nogach, za plecami przeciwnika i ciął go po nogach. Vastatorus syknął, odwracając się ponownie, gotowy do powalenia przeciwnika całą swoją Mocą Żywiołu. Toa Ognia już na to czekał. Ciął protostalowym ostrzem w bok Kapitana. Miecz przebił zbroję i utkwił w ciele. Vastatorus jęknął, cała jego moc uciekła. Na twarzy przybysza malował się tylko smutek. Toa Cienia upadł, na oczach swoich Piratów. Jego przeciwnik uwolnił miecz... ...w momencie, gdy Kapitan ostatni raz zaatakował, rzucając się na Toa, z krzykiem rozpaczy, chcąc nabić go na miecz. Toa jednak uskoczył, złapał Kapitana za nadgarstek, jednocześnie zmieniając chwyt na swoim mieczu - głownią w dół - i ciął na odlew po twarzy Vastatorusa. Toa Cienia zaniemówił; prawa połowa jego maski spadła na ziemię, odsłaniając czerwoną ranę w miejscu przecięcia. Lewa wciąż trzymała się na resztkach magnetycznej mocy, a Toa Ognia wypuścił rękę Kapitana. I wystrzelił z niej strumień ognia, prosto w twarz przeciwnika. Ryk bólu przeciął powietrze, po chwili rozniósł się zapach spalenizny. Vastatorus skulił się na ziemi, zasłaniając twarz i obwicie krwawiąc z boku. Toa Ognia wzniósł miecz do ostatniego ciosu, wpatrując się w Toa Cienia. Nie, nie w Toa - zagubionego Matoranina w zbroi Toa. Potem Matoranin podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przybysza. Płakał. - Błagam... nie... - zaskomlał, łkając, i kuląc się w kałuży krwi, obdarty z godności i siły. Toa drgnął. Odwrócił wzrok i... po chwili schował miecz do pochwy. Wziął broń nieprzytomnego Vastatorusa i ugasił płomienie. Opuszczał kompleks na oczach zszokowanych Piratów. *** CaeTia biegła korytarzem, w kierunku światła. Nie było sztuczne, elektryczne, lecz normalne, dzienne. Zobaczyła też schody prowadzące do wyjścia i walkę. Wysoka biała postać kładła pokotem ochroniarzy kompleksu, powiększając stos trupów na ziemi. Thoudka zatrzymała się. Wojownik spojrzał na nią. Przełknęła ślinę, do oczu napłynęły łzy. Nie wierzyła. To był on. Jej ukochany. Jej DerXess. Rzuciła się ku niemu biegiem, a on wyrwał ostrze z ostatniego Vortixx. Nie mieli z nim szans. Był najlepszym spośród elitarnych żołnierzy - Lekkozbrojnych. Wpadła mu w objęcia, zarzucając ręce na szyję. Oboje byli w szoku. Thoudka ponownie zapłakała, a jej ukochany zaniemówił. Uśmiechnął się tylko błogo. - Ja... - przemówiła wreszcie, wtulając się w jego pierś. On gładził ją po plecach, uważając, by nie podrapać jej pazurami. - Nic nie mów... Jestem przy tobie, wszystko będzie dobrze... - uspokoił ją i pocałował w czoło, szczęśliwy. Wierzyła mu. Vastatorus, Roig i Piraci już się nie liczyli. Makuta i Zyglaki również. Liczył się tylko on. Wyszli razem po schodach, obejmując się. - Twoja ręka... - zaczęła CaeTia, DerXess jednak jej przerwał. Jego dłoń od łokcia w dół była zupełnie mechaniczna, zastępując koślawą kończynę, jaką miał przedtem. - Jest prawie jak normalna, tylko trochę gorzej się nią walczy. Wiem... co myślałaś o mnie wcześniej, kiedy... Tym razem to ona go uciszyła, kładąc mu palec na ustach. - Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wygląda twoja ręka. Liczysz się dla mnie tylko ty. W głębi serca, kłamała. Nienawidziła tamtej koślawej kończyny. Pozostała jednak jeszcze jedna sprawa. - Był tu KayRes. Thoud zatrzymał się. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła ból. I złość. Uspokoił się jednak i wzruszył ramionami. - On się nie liczy. Wyszli na powierzchnię. CaeTia zamarła, Zdobywca płonął, Piraci leżeli zakuci w łańcuchach lub martwi, a przed nimi krzątali się jacyś ludzie. Dokuśtykał do nich Skakdi z drewnianą nogą, przepaską na oku i hakiem zamiast dłoni. - Ha! Żebyście widzieli ich miny, gdy nas zobaczyli! Przepuściłeś ich bez szwanku. - Większość. Zgodnie z umową. - Taaak. Dzięki za informację. - Podziękuj "jemu" - oznajmił tajemniczo DerXess, wysoki biały demon. - Hym - mruknął Skakdi. - O, brać ich! U wyjścia pojawili się kolejni żeglarze. Zanim zdążyli zareagować, już wycelowały w nich lufy miotaczy i ostrza harpunów. Nagle u dołu rozległ się wściekły pisk. CaeTia zadrżała. Samaug. Skakdi jednak gniewnie wyrwał jednemu z ludzi miotacz Kanoka i wystrzelił w dół. Po chwili krzyk się urwał. - Teleportowałem go. Daleko stąd, mam nadzieję, że prosto w ławicę Takea - mruknął. Thoudka uspokoiła się. - Złapaliśmy prawe wszystkich, nie mamy Roiga. I Vastatorusa - oznajmił im Skakdi. - Roig nie żyje - powiedziała. Skakdi spojrzał na nią z podziwem. - Ha, świetnie! Kiedyś z nim walczyłem. Uciął mi dłoń, ale ja dodałem mu kilka blizn. - Vastatorus też nie będzie już problemem - oznajmił Toa, który nagle pojawił się u wyjścia. DerXess uśmiechnął się. Toa trzymał miecz Vastatorusa w ręce, a na plecach miał kolejny, bliźniaczo podobny, z tego co udało się dojrzeć Thoudce. Skakdi roześmiał się. - Dobra nowina! - i klepnął Toa po plecach. Ten syknął cicho. Potem spojrzał na CaeTię i DerXessa. Uśmiechnął się. - Mówiłem, że pomogę ci ją odnaleźć. Thoud tylko skinął głową, wspominając zadziwiający głos, który się z nimi porozumiewał. Głos Artakhi, który to sprawił mu nową rękę. Po schodach wbiegło kilku ostatnich Piratów, szybko zostali złapani. Toa zwrócił się ponownie ku Skakdi: - Pamiętasz o umowie, prawda? Skakdi skrzywił się. - Za choćby pomysł, że Sharar Bezlitosny mógłby złamać umowę, powinieneś stracić głowę, Toa. Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się. - Przeszukajcie kompleks i uwolnijcie więźniów. Sharar wzruszył ramionami. Piratów ładowano już na jeden z dwóch statków Sharara, Toa tymczasem ruszył w kierunku łódki, którą tu przybył wraz z DerXessem. - Zaczekaj! - krzyknął Thoud. - Nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię! Toa uśmiechnął się: - Kerhes - rzucił i odwrócił się do nich plecami. - Co teraz będziesz robił? - zapytał jeszcze DerXess. - Likwidował zagrożenie - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia Kerhes, ze smutnym uśmiechem, po czym wsiadł do łodzi i odpłynął. Nigdy go już więcej nie spotkali. Epilog Leżeli razem pod drzewem, nad brzegiem jeziora. Ona i on. Wpatrywali się w siebie, nie rozmawiali; to im wystarczyło. Nareszcie, po miesiącach rozłąki byli razem i mogli się sobą nacieszyć. Poprzedniego wieczora on wyznał jej wreszcie miłość, ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Byli razem i nic nie mogło stanąć im na drodze ku szczęściu. Zupełnie nic. *** KayRes zatrzymał się, widząc postać w poszarpanych szatach pochylającą się nad Toa Cienia i podającą jej jakiś płyn z fiolki do ust. Toa był nieprzytomny, leżał w kałuży krwi, miał poparzoną twarz, ale o dziwo wciąż żył. Thoud poprawił miecze na plecach, które odebrał po krótkiej walce Vortixx. Znalazł nawet swoją tarczę. Teraz miał zamiar poderżnąć Toa, który kazał go zabić, gardło. - Nie, proszę - powiedziała rogata postać klęcząca nad Toa. Dziwne, bo KayRes poruszał się bezszelestnie. - Niby czemu mam tego nie robić? - warknął Thoud, zbliżając się do Kapitana i jego człowieka. - Bo może ci się to bardzo opłacić - odparła postać, patrząc na KayResa z błyskiem w oczach. Thoud się zawahał. - Chciał mnie zabić. - Jest... bardzo zagubiony. Trzeba mu pomóc. Zabrać go stąd i zająć się nim, póki nabierze sił. Ma wolę walki i kurczowo chwyta się życia... Trzeba uciec stąd, pomimo okrążających nas ze wszystkich stron rębaczy - dodał z uśmiechem. KayRes również się uśmiechnął. - To da się zrobić. KONIEC Serdeczne podziękowania dla Tercia, za wynajdywanie błędów i uczynienie tego FFa lepszym. Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma Kategoria:FF